Legend of the Koopalings: Torn Away
by Cenobia100
Summary: An attack on Koopa Castle has seen the Koopalings become separated from their father, and from each other. Now, from across the Mushroom World, Seven Koopalings, and Bowser Jr, will attempt to find themselves, and along the way, they may find more than they bargained for, from each other. The First in my 'Legend of the Koopalings' series. Hope you enjoy. Rated M for adult themes.
1. Innocence

**Author's Note**

**(Note, please read the prequel to this story, 'Why?' before reading this. If you have, read on)**

**I bet none of my regular readers expected me to start up a Mario story, or more appropriately, a Koopaling story, since I'm in love with the gang of misfits as they try to defeat Mario, I really wish they would. This story is basically going up at regular uploading times with my other story 'Hunter and the Hunted' which is about Minecraft. It is so I will not get too bored having to write one story over and over so now I can swap to the other story when I feel I have writers block on one story, then once I return the block will, in theory, be gone.**

**This story is rated T unless some scenes get out of hand between the siblings. Yes, there will be Koopaling relationships, AKA only one girl, so you can figure out the rest. Although this story is about the seven Koopalings, I feel like there are three that get more major roles than the other four, although I had to pick three out of my four, meaning and I had to drop one Koopaling back, and I decided that the three Major roles go to: **

**Lemmy**

**Iggy**

**Larry**

**And my other favourite was Ludwig, my least favourite being Wendy, but I like Morton Jr and Roy a lot too, its just I feel there is so much more potential with the ones I picked, although all the Koopalings get their starring moments, but what about Bowser Jr, I'll call him Junior for easy sake. He will be involved just as much as the Koopalings, even though he is not actually, at least by Mario Wiki, a Koopaling. **

**Also, in this story there will be some diseases and syndromes that appear here and there. These are actual human diseases and syndromes, but I gave them a twist on the name to be more Koopa like, and I gave them to the Koopalings! MWHAHAHAHA! One example in Askoopers Syndrome (Aspergers Syndrome) A form of autism that causes bad social behaviour. I decided to give it to Lemmy, but since Lemmy is typically carefree, I thought about giving it to Iggy, perfect right, so Iggy gets it in the end. **

**In real life, human life, it is genetically passed down, but in this story it is developed at a certain point in the Koopaling's life, and I bet you can guess it triggers when the story starts! I can guarantee that every Koopaling will have some kind of problem, some much more serious than others, some being minor mutations, some being mentally challenging, although not as serious, I am not making any Koopalings disabled, handicapped or special needs, for lack of a better word, as it would ruin the character.**

**Without further ado, after this hell of a long Author's Note I must say one last thing. This is a story in a trilogy called, 'Legend of the Koopalings.' Not cliché at all right? Am I right? I am so right. This story is 'Legend of the Koopalings: Torn away.' Enjoy it guys, I really hope you do, it is my first time working with so many personalities! Oh yeah, they get eye colours in this! Woohoo!**

******(Note: The Koopaling's ages are much closer together in this than in a normal story, Ludwig being 17, the oldest, the youngest being Larry who was 11)**

**LET'S BEGIN!**

**Legend of the Koopalings: Torn Away: Chapter 1**

* * *

_**Innocence**_

All was silent in the dark, cloudy, fiery realm of Dark Land. The smell of heated rocks brought a smile to the faces of the inhabitants of the lands, outsiders feeling sick from the volcanic gases that were constantly being erupted into the atmosphere. Dark Land stretched out across the Mushroom Continent, ocean to the east, the Mushroom Kingdom to the west and harsh terrain to the south.

The entire country was surrounded by peaks of harsh, ice cold mountains, especially in the North of the fire pit that the country was. The mountains stopped invaders from flying airships, doomships or any kind of flying vehicle across the border separating Dark Land from Sarasaland above. The country of Sarasaland had always been hostile towards the Dark Landers and the four parts of their kingdom, ruled by Princess Daisy, had been at war with the Dark Landers in the past.

It was the same with the Mushroom Kingdom, although that was for different reasons all together. The Mushroom Kingdom was ruled by the fairest maiden in the Mushroom world, Princess Peach, a young princess who looks after and rules the land while her father is away on cruises around the world, but she did not mind. Peach was the embodiment of goodwill and as such would not be upset, uncaring, ungracious, rude or arrogant. She was a selfless ruler and was happy to rule, especially since within the next few years, if all went well, she would be getting the power officially granted to her from her father, Toadstool.

She would be the ruler of the seven lands around the country she had inhabited, being able to make the final decisions when it came to the seven land kings trying to rule. The Grass Land king was content with lounging in the plains, happily enjoying his free time of peace. The Desert King had more problems than that, he and the others carefully guarding the border between the desert of the Mushroom Kingdom and the desert of Sarasaland, Birabuto, a much harsher version of their desert. The Ocean King was guarding his naval forces, having gotten a stronger navy since the whole incident when he was turned into an animal with the other kings.

The King of Big Island did nothing except watch the small outsiders as they tried to move around the giant sized island with its giant monsters. Although it sounded harsh, nobody was in any real danger, and it was funny to watch by most people's standards. The Sky King was increasing the air forces for Peach's new military. Many creatures joined up for this including many rogue paratroopers, a few flying toads and more. The Ice King was doing the same as Grass Land. Relaxing in the cool weather. Pipe King had the most important job, being the man that managed almost every Warp Pipe in the Mushroom Kingdom, it was a tough, yet fulfilling job, especially since you could go where ever you want.

So the job of the princess was to keep the peace, and to keep the Kings from failing to do their jobs, although she was too kind to actually make them work too much, but if she got annoyed there would be heads rolling, many hoped that this was not literal. But why did the Mushroom Kingdom need defending anyway, they had the famous Mario Bros. Mario and Luigi to save them from any troubles. It was because, although Mario and Luigi were capable of helping the kingdom out, if by some chance that all failed, Peach would need a back-up plan. But, as long as King Bowser Koopa was her only enemy, those precautions may not have been needed.

Bowser was the ruler of Dark Land, home of the Koopa race, and home of the main stars of this tale, the Koopalings. These were Bowser's seven children, plus Junior, Bowser's eighth child, but not considered a Koopaling since he was born so long after the last one, a space of five years. **  
**

These Koopalings all had different personalities, different hobbies and each, although some of them loathed to admit it, cared for their other siblings with a very close bond. They were a very tight-knit family, and although some of them were real pains, they all forgave and forgot about most of their problems. That was not to say the Koopalings did not like revenge, they were the children of Bowser, the ruler of Dark Land, after all.

Two of the best Koopalings at doing the act of revenge were the twins, Lemmy and Iggy. Lemmy was one of the smallest Koopalings in height, despite bring the second oldest, only a few months behind his older brother, Ludwig. Lemmy had a rainbow coloured Mohawk that ran from the back of his head to the front. He had a green shell with spikes protruding from it, like all the other Dragon-Koopas, (The Royal Family Koopa Race), and he had a green scaled head which clashed with his orange skin. His eyes were a bright blue, although when he was younger he had developed a lazy eye from rolling around on top of his old bouncy ball, a blue ball with yellow stars, but he could not help this as he had to still use the ball due to a problem with his balance, soon to be revealed as a mutation in the feet that had caused him to be web-footed, like a lizard, and this prohibited some movement, but he was attempting to walk more, and was slowly getting better. He had a cheerful and outgoing personality that many seemed to be inspired by, usually motivating his siblings against Mario during their fights, and although he was not the best at magic, or hand to hand combat, he was fast, and his small size managed to aid him in escaping death many times, especially during his fight with Mario on the Dinosaur Land Islands, where he had to climb into a small warp pipe to escape being crushed after Mario blew up his castle. He was especially close with his brother, Iggy, and since they were practically twins, although one was two years older than the other, they were inseperable, unless forced as a punishment.

Iggy was the two year younger brother of Lemmy, and his partner in crime against their siblings. He had the same rainbow Mohawk as Lemmy and even the same shell as Lemmy, both having green spiked shells; Iggy's shell being slightly larger due to his height above Lemmy. Iggy had the same blue eyes as Lemmy, a funny twist. Iggy, along with the other male Koopalings, wore spiked cuffs around his wrists to symbolise power, but Iggy was lacking in power, preferring to use an invention, or magic to solve the problem, both of which he was skilled at as he and Lemmy both spent their time in Iggy's lab working on new pranks. He had four large fangs, two on both sides of his mouth and they glistened in the light. But the most distinguishing feature about Iggy was his glasses. He was not the best when it came to his vision, the world a blur to his eyes, so he had to wear a black pair of circular glasses that could easily be mistaken for his eyes, although the other Koopalings still teased him endlessly. Another problem with Iggy was that he was diagnosed with Askoopers Syndrome as a young Koopa Toddler. It was beneficial for him to get as much social interaction as possible so it would not be awkward and weird for the Koopaling as he grew up, however, even Bowser's attempt to do this had failed, and Iggy was socially unable to be in crowds or to interact with anybody outside of the castle. He was also obsessive in his work, sometimes getting so wrapped up in it that he forgot about everything else, but Lemmy was always around to make sure it never got too bad, that and Lemmy's cheerful demeanour made social situations easier to deal with. It was why the two were always together, an inseperable team, and this was furthered by the fact that they finished each other's sentences countless times as kids, and though they were growing out of the habit, although it was mainly to help Iggy's fear of people.

Whenever Iggy was alone and Lemmy came along, Lemmy would purposely leave his sentence unfinished which bothered Iggy greatly, and it got him to talk anywhere, especially in social places. At parties, at sports games, and at everything else, the duo needed each other to become who they were, and who they were going to be. But now, they were planning normal pranks to play on their brothers, Roy and Morton, because they received a small beating earlier that day.

Iggy worked in his lab, Lemmy balancing by his side on his bouncy ball, both engrossed in the plan they had. Iggy was making a special ray gun called the 'polar opposite ray.' How it worked was that it was a restraining order gun, except without the papers. If you shot one person with the ray, it would do nothing, but if you shot somebody else too, it would turn the two who had been hit into polar opposites, repelling each other so they could not be too near each other. It was genius, if Iggy could say so, but he did not want to sound too modest, and it was Lemmy's idea after they had been messing around with small magnets.

Iggy was making two guns, as two were needed for this to work, the rays from one gun being only enough power to restrain one person, not two, so both siblings would have to fire their guns at their targets. The only real problem could be that it could backfire and hit them both, separating them from each other. It would not be revenge if there was a way to stop the problem, so they needed the shots to be perfect, otherwise it would be hell trying to sort themselves out, although they didn't care if it happened to Roy, who was a big bully, although he cared, and Morton, who would be so far away he would not be able to speak to the others, for once.

"And finished!" Iggy cried out triumphantly, holding the two metallic ray guns in his claws. The first one was a dark shade of blue, the other a bright shade of red to symbolise the polar opposites, like on a magnet. "Now you remember the plan, right Lemmy?"

The Koopa on the bouncy ball nodded with excitement, his claws grabbing the blue gun from Iggy's hand, twisting it around to get a feel of the weapon. If there was something else Lemmy was good at, it was firing ray guns, unlike Roy who used heavy bullet bill cannons. Simple, fast and small guns were easier to use, although deep down, Lemmy knew it would not matter. He was the weakest Koopaling. He was the smallest, the weakest, had no magic skills other than making indestructible bouncy balls appear everywhere, not as great as it sounds. He could really only walk on his ball, so if his ball was destroyed, Lemmy would become powerless against most enemy attacks.

Not many knew about Lemmy's inferiority complex except for Bowser, who had read Lemmy's diary to find out his feelings after Lemmy had been acting down one day, and Iggy who knew just by looking at the Koopaling that something was wrong. It showed their sibling bond how they could see each other's problems, but one day soon, Lemmy would have to face his problems, his father had decided. Although for now, Lemmy was happy just messing about with Iggy, even though he was 17 and Iggy was 15. It didn't help that all of the Koopalings were going through that stage, the puberty stage of their lives. For Koopalings, it started at 11 years old and went on until they were of age, 20 years old. It was a hectic 9 years in a Koopa's life, shedding new scales, going through bodily changes, and urges.

But Lemmy was unaware of most of this, well he was aware, but he chose to ignore it because of his innocence. Iggy was more aware, and more annoyed, having been a scientist for his life, it was his job to watch these changes for observation, and for his tests. But it had been tough. Especially the desire to find a mate, although all seven Koopalings tried to keep that thought out of all of their minds, their common sense being their only guidance through the years. It was hilarious, however, for Bowser. He knew exactly what all of the Koopalings were going through, and he remembered the things he did at their ages, not to be discussed ever! But he knew that eventually, one of the Koopalings would give into the pressure of bodily change, and when that happened, Bowser was there, ready to have the awkward talk that none of the Koopalings wanted first. It would mean endless shame from the other Koopalings. Who would crack first? That was the question, but it would not matter in due time, as soon things would take a horrible turn, a turn that would send the Koopalings on their destined paths, but to what they could not know.

Iggy and Lemmy snuck down the halls, keeping an ear out for Morton's yammering, and they began to hear something. "D'you hear it?" Lemmy whispered and Iggy nodded back, the twins moving closer to the sounds. Moments later they could make out the voice of their third youngest brother, including Junior, Morton Koopa Jr.

"So I know some new moves that can pummel Iggy and Lemmy into the ground," The voice began, and the twins sighed in annoyance. They had appeared at the start of one of Morton's rambles. "I heard we can use the screwdriver, where I jump into the air and pummel them with my spikes- I saw it on TV on the KWF show and I saw Koopa Mysterio smash into 'The Shell.' It really hurt the guys and he was in hospital because of blood loss, but I thought that was wrong since the KWF was meant to be fake and have no injuries, and then the hospital was super unc-"

"**Shut up Morton!"** The other voice shouted over the loud Koopaling, obviously Roy, his deep voice getting through to Lemmy and Iggy as they ran behind a statue of King Bowser in an attempt to conceal themselves. They looked around the corner to see the two Koopalings walking down the hallway.

Roy was the third oldest Koopa sibling, in-between Iggy and Lemmy. He had no hair like Lemmy or Iggy, but instead had shiny pink scales on his head, like Lemmy had green, and he had a spiky pink shell to match the head. He had bright pink eyes. He was rather bulky in muscle spending his days in the gym and pounding on other Koopas and Koopalings. Lemmy and Iggy were his favourite targets because they were, in his opinion, the weakest. He would never mess with Ludwig because of his magic powers, Wendy was a girl, and she was vicious, so she was out, and Larry was always out of site, being the shy Koopa he was, while Junior was one of Bowser's favourites, also being the youngest. Morton was his accomplice for the most part, so Lemmy and Iggy were the only two left, and they never showed resistance.

Roy moved his red sunglasses, pitch black lenses in the middle to keep sunlight away, although only Roy and Bowser knew the true reason why he wore those glasses. He was practically blind without them, his eyes rather small, and unable to cope with the sunlight, he had to constantly shield his eyes to keep them functioning, and the sunglasses that Kamek and Kammy, their resident Magikoopa advisers, had made for him were perfect. He had them tied around his head with a spell so they would not fall off, Iggy however did not have this spell on his glasses so the scientist made do.

Morton was the resident chatterbox, never closing his big mouth, despite being only 12 and a half. He had learnt a lot, and although Roy was teaching him more and more about how to fight, he was a bookworm at heart, always reading to gain more information to tell people. He was the weirdest Koopa, his skin much darker and browner than the other Koopalings, his shell a dry bone grey, although he did have spikes. The weird part was his face, completely grey, although he had a darker grey patch in the shape of a star on his left eye, which made him different, and a target, which is why Roy was training him in self defence. He had glowing yellow eyes.

Morton was named after his grandfather, King Morton Senior, a humble King that made his way helping out the Koopa kingdom, although he did help to capture a great deal of land, including some of the northern mountains near Sarasaland, near Chai. However, Morton Senior was not a complete chatterbox. This came about because when Morton was born, he was born in a noisy room where his egg had hatched, and to fit in, he made the loudest screams to get noticed, but he kept the habit, and although Bowser suspected Morton had some kind of problem somewhere, it was not found yet, although if anybody knew, it would be Morton himself with his book reading skills.

The two Koopalings walked past the statue that Iggy and Lemmy were hiding behind and continued walking down the corridor, feet clanking on the stone floors as the ancient torches on the walls crackled and burned. It was silent before Iggy nodded and stepped out from his hiding spot, hiding his gun inside his shell, also known as Hammerspace. (Yes, I know, I took the terminology from Super Koopa Trilogy, but it seemed to fit, don't sue me) Lemmy did the same and the two Koopalings made their presence known by tapping the cold ground with their claws.

Roy turned around slowly while Morton span around in a flash. The two powerhouses stared down the intelligent Koopalings, Roy smirking from behind his glasses, he only smirked when he was ready to pummel, but this time it would not go his way. "You squirts need a beating," Roy shouted down the corridor. Morton kept his mouth shut, sensing something was wrong; Iggy and Lemmy never looked for them, unless there was a plan. "It's time we show you a proper lesson in pain!" He grunted, his smirk widening, creeping out Iggy and Lemmy.

"C...come get us..." Iggy stuttered, trembling as he beheld Roy's figure as the stronger Koopaling began to slowly walk forwards, taunting the two. Lemmy put his hand on Iggy's shoulder and calmed the scientist before waiting for Morton to make his move. "Or...are you scared?"

Morton paused, something was definitely wrong. Maybe Roy should stop this, if Iggy was making threats, then he had something up his sleeve, and Morton watched as Roy continued to walk towards the two younger siblings, trembling in fear and anticipation, but was that a grin that had just passed Lemmy's face. He gulped, ready to run at a moment's notice.

Lemmy saw Morton look behind himself for a second, and this gave him and Iggy the time they needed. They nodded and, quick as a flash, the guns materialized into their hands from Hammerspace, the feeling of the metallic ray creator giving them both some well needed comfort. Iggy quickly turned his towards Roy while Lemmy fired at Morton, Iggy firing afterwards. Roy was too slow to dodge the beam the gun had created and felt the light engulf him, his glasses that helped him to see being engulfed, the light hurting his eyes, the other beam flying into Morton's back as a look of shock appeared across the talkative Koopaling's face.

And then Roy felt himself being flung towards the two small Koopalings, Morton being flung in the other direction. Roy flew through the air and smashed into a wall at the other side of the hall, Morton imitating this, except landing on a Bowser tapestry. Roy tried to stand, the beam only blinding him for a second, the impact not that bad. He tried to stagger towards the two inventors, but found he could not. Iggy and Lemmy smiled at this development, one of their experiments being a success.

"You can't reach each other," Iggy simply stated as the two Koopalings looked at Iggy and Lemmy in rage and confusion. "You are now polar opposites, repelling each other, so you cannot reach each other."

"You better have a cure! Or else when King Dad hears about this h-"

Lemmy turned pale at the mention of his father, both of the Koopalings had not thought of that, although Iggy soon confessed that there was a way to return them to normal, they would have to be blasted with the opposite side's gun. Lemmy would now blast Roy while Iggy had to blast Morton. A flash of light and they were back to normal. They advanced on the two Koopalings who held their ground, ready for the beating, when-

"All Koopalings to the Throne Room, NOW!" The magnified voice of Bowser echoed across the halls. Roy backed away from Lemmy and Iggy, Morton already hurrying off to the Throne Room.

"You got lucky, punks!" He growled before turning his tail to trudge away to the call of their Father, and although it took Lemmy and Iggy a few minutes, they soon decided to go as well, although Iggy was shaking rather violently, and the going was slow. Lemmy only hoped it was good news that their father had in store for them, as he looked down at Iggy. Suddenly, he felt something inside of him, and without thinking pulled Iggy into a hug, the other accepting the hug as a few tears rolled down the inventor's cheeks. Lemmy sat there for a few moments, comforting his brother, and nothing else mattered.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**The other four Koopalings, including Junior, will be introduced next chapter from Larry's POV, and did you like the over 4000 words, well do not get used to it! I usually have around 2000 words per chapter so this is bloody brilliant. I hope you like the Koopalings so far, and I will go into more character detail as the time goes by, and what a heart warming moment at the end.**

**I think one of the pairings is obvious, as it was not just brotherly love that caused the hug, although the two Koopalings will wish it was.**

**Please Review my first Koopaling fic, more chapters as I update, although I usually have one update a month at worst, once a week on a good day, twice a week on a great day. Plus, I write some of these during free school periods so I have to just copy them and edit them slightly on the computer. See ya later guys!**

**Cenobia100!**


	2. Shyness

**Author's Note**

**Yep, chapter 2 is up quite quickly, thanks for the review and the follow, TrollingForever, brilliant name, and I am happy to say we shall now introduce our three remaining Koopalings, Ludwig, Larry and Wendy, plus Bowser Jr, who I am not such a big fan of, but I hope you enjoy just the same. If the word count is now around 2000 per chapter, do not be alarmed, it is just I was pulling out all of the stops for an effective opener, you have to captivate your audience, correct. **

**This chapter will focus on the POV of Larry Koopa, super duper shy, but has a big heart. The events of this chapter take place before their father calls them to the throne room, so around the same time as Iggy and Lemmy's inventing success, for once.**

**So, without an author's note as long as the last, I hope you enjoy, and one last thing: I do not own Mario, Bowser, the Koopalings, Bowser Jr or any of the other Mario characters in this story. Nintendo owns them, but if I had my way, Iggy would not have had that super stupid makeover that ruined any relationship between Lemmy and Iggy as twins, and Bowser Jr would not exist. Now we got that outta the ways, let us begin!**

**Oh yeah, No accents on Ludwig or Roy's part. I am terrible at writing accents so I will not even try.**

**The Legend of the Koopalings: Torn Away: Chapter 2**

* * *

_**Shyness**_

Koopa Castle glowed a bright red as the lava from underneath glowed and bubbled below the rock foundations that supported the ancient fortress. Once a proud and courageous fortress, now a shadow of its former self, having seen no attempts at a siege, no wars raging in the palace, no people dying in its halls for many years. Was this not a good sign? That peace had returned, which King Bowser had decided was necessary? The castle was made for battle, not peace, and as many castles needed many troops, there were many hallways and passages, secret to the enemy where troops had used to go down.

They were like hidden passages, secret doors, hidden behind tapestries, mirrors, floorboards and even the occasional fridge. It was a wonder that many did not stumble upon the rocky crevices by accident, and as Lemmy and Iggy were preparing their ray guns, another Koopaling was hidden behind one of the most remote passages in the castle. It was a passage that led from the hallway that this Koopaling slept in, all the way to the other side of the castle, where the oldest of the Koopalings dwelled, in the tall tower that stood above the rest of the castle.

This Koopaling was hiding away from the world between the passages of the house. He came into this one passage every day so nobody would see him, or try to talk to him. It was something he really could not live with, having to talk to other people. It was not like Iggy's Askoopers Syndrome which caused the Koopaling to be bad in social problems; this Koopaling nestled in the passage was shy.

The Koopaling's blue hair stuck up in a Mohawk fashion, his green head scales deep in thought along with the rest of him and his mind. His eyes were closed, a sigh of upset making its way to the surface. Larry Koopa's green shell hunched back against the wall, his four fangs protruding from his muzzle. It made him look like he was smiling all the time, and that made people want to talk to him, big mistake. His orange skin, yellow underbelly and small stature made him very unnoticeable, being as plain as most Koopalings come, except the hair. Larry was sitting here in an attempt to calm down after a Shy Guy soldier had tried to talk to him a few minutes before.

Larry was too afraid to say anything, too shy to speak and be heard, so he ran away, the Shy Guy shouting after the Koopaling, but still he ran, all the way to his hideaway passage, the place where nobody could disturb him, where he could be alone with his thoughts, nestled inbetween a small crack in the wall, just large enough for him to fit quite comfortably. While nobody had looked, he had slowly, over the past year, hollowed out a small room inside the rock, one of the only safe havens that he had in the castle thanks to Roy's tyrannical rampage. Morton, always being with Roy, was bad too, but Morton just looked up to Roy, and one day Morton would realize that Roy was a bit of a stupid Koopa.

The young Koopaling looked around at his hideaway room, lit only by a small lantern near the top of the room, only just lit so nobody walking by, if ever there was anybody, would be able to see it. Some small books rested in the corner, along with his prized tennis racket. He was a whizz at tennis, beating all of his siblings before he became a shy Koopa. It was why he never went to any of Peach's sports events, like the Sluggers Tournament.

Larry was interested in the sports, although not as much anymore, tennis being his true favourite, but he would never go to the sports events because he was too shy to see all of the people. Usually it was him, Lemmy and Iggy at home while Ludwig occasionally stayed with them. Iggy would never have lasted in the crowds, and Lemmy would never leave Iggy. Ludwig stayed because of his music, but he sometimes went to cheer their father, King Bowser, on in his attempts to beat the Mario Brothers, at sports! Roy, Wendy and Morton always went, only because they wanted to make some mischief at the events, but that was also stopping in recent months.

Come to think of it, Peach has not hosted any events in a while. Larry continued his look around the room until his eyes reached his small make-shift bed, a sturdy wooden plank, lifted up by some random objects, a small mattress on top, and a blanket with his face on it. Bowser thought it was easier to put the Koopaling's faces on their blankets so he knew where the blankets went after being washed, as Bowser washed the blankets himself, only because he wanted to set an example to the kids, who all usually had chores to do, except it was a day off that day for all of them.

Larry looked, finally, at the mirror that hung on the opposite side of the room. Now, Larry, although he was a male Koopa, he was allowed a mirror, and he only ever used it to see what he looked like on a particular day, messy, tidy, that sort of thing. His shining green eyes stared back at him through the reflection, eyes filled with uncertainty, a feeling of doubt creeping into his mind. Something was different today, with him, the other Koopalings and possibly King Dad.

"I wonder what that Shy Guy wanted..." He quietly muttered to himself, even trying to keep his voice to a minimum when nobody was around for ages. Larry couldn't help but feel like that Shy Guy may have been important, then again, that could have been his silly imagination again, since he never talked to anybody and kept hidden away, his imagination worked in overdrive. The eleven year-old tried to grin into the mirror, but he couldn't bring the smile to his face. He sat on the bed and looked at the floor upset.

And then he heard them. The sounds of claws on stone, the sound of footsteps echoing down the passage, and whoever had found the passage may be able to find him. Larry quietly shook his nerves away and reached up for his lantern, dimming the light so that it would not cast a single ray in the direction of the tunnel, grabbing his racket in case he needed to defend himself. Larry was under the impression that he was the weakest Koopaling, the same as Lemmy, because Lemmy could cast that spell that conjured up magic impenetrable bouncy balls. All he could do was run and hide, he hadn't used his fire breath in so long, but all Koopalings could use fire breath.

The sound of claws on stone began to come closer, until suddenly, a pair of orange scaly legs appeared, followed by the body of a Koopa, a Koopa with blue hair, frizzed out and messed up in a large bundle of blue. One tooth stuck out of the mouth of the Koopaling, bright orange eyes looking around the passage for the source of a noise. The Koopaling looked around the hallway, noticing the small crack on the side. The Koopaling closed his eyes and his magic unfolded, a wash of cold blue energy sweeping the entire area, although only the magic Koopaling could see the spell. It showed living things nearby, and he noticed one of his brothers behind the wall, staring at him with fear.

"Larry...It's just me...Ludwig," Ludwig muttered quietly, looking around so nobody else could hear. The oldest Koopaling looked at the youngest Koopaling as Larry slowly inched out his neck from the crack and gasped. Ludwig sighed inside, remembering Larry's problems with being shy. Ludwig looked at the small Koopa's face and then asked," Can I come in?"

Larry looked at the form of his big brother and nodded silently, his mouth breathing a sigh of relief, glad it was only Ludwig. Ludwig was one of the few Koopalings he could trust, and as such, Ludwig knew about Larry's secret hiding spot, although Larry kept forgetting. Iggy and Lemmy also knew, but Iggy knew better than to just barge in, and Lemmy was too busy with Iggy to come and see the youngest Koopaling anyway. Although he usually didn't mind, Larry wished they would come once. He moved back to allow the oldest into the small room, just big enough to support the old Koopaling.

Ludwig looked at Larry and just said," Father wants us all in the Throne Room later, he didn't say anything." He looked at the shy one and Larry crawled up next to Ludwig, who was slightly surprised, although this happened every time he visited. Usually they talked for a few minutes before Larry came over to Ludwig for comfort. Larry sat beside Ludwig, head on his shoulder, all of his fear leaving him, although he didn't expect Ludwig to wrap his arms around him and hug him. It was something the older Koopa would usually refrain from doing.

The older Koopa was not the best with feelings, spending most of his time in his room with his own emotions, working on new symphonies, plotting schemes for his younger brothers, and just not coming down unless forced to, but ever since he started coming out of his room more, Larry had also been getting more confident with his speaking, well, when Ludwig was around, the big brother comforting the younger one when things got tough. Larry closed his eyes, Ludwig also getting sleepy thanks to the calm breathing of Larry. Both of them then fell asleep in each other's arms, in a brotherly hug.

It was then that the loud announcement shot through the room like it was right next to them. "All Koopalings to the Throne Room, NOW!" The magnified voice of Bowser echoed across the passage, especially loud in the small room, making Ludwig jump up, smashing his head on the ceiling, while Larry looked at Ludwig in surprise. The older one winced as he held his claw to the wound, a small bump forming on his head. Larry had to refrain from laughing, but he was also annoyed. Ludwig and he were happy sitting there together, and then King Dad had to ruin it all!

"Come on Larry, King Dad would not let us live it down if we are late," Ludwig sighed, also annoyed at having his brotherly time cut short. Larry may have gotten the wrong idea about that whole little thing though, so Ludwig was slightly grateful. Who knows what was going on in that Koopaling's mind? Not he, that's for sure. He grabbed Larry's claw and helped to get him out of the crack in the wall, and before they knew it they were walking down the torch-lit hallways to the Throne Room.

Larry was the first to hear the crying, Ludwig hearing it after Larry pointed it out. Larry, although shy, was quite sneaky, nicknamed 'Cheatsy' before he grew into his shyness problems. The youngest Koopaling snuck towards the corridor corner and peered around slowly, only to be shocked at what he saw. Iggy stood there crying into Lemmy's arms; Lemmy trying to comfort the young inventor, and this was usually a normal thing. One would always help the other, but something was different today. Lemmy looked content to be hugging Iggy, and Iggy seemed much more comfortable than usual.

"It's okay Iggster..." Lemmy comforted, his voice as soft as a feather pillow. He patted Iggy on the back and Iggy stopped his sniffling for a second after hearing Lemmy use one of his older nicknames.

"You..You called me Iggster," Iggy chuckled as more tears dropped down his face, a tiny smile barely visible among the pain he was feeling. "You haven't...called me that since...since...umm." Iggy could not remember the last time he was called 'Iggster.' It had been a while, that was for sure, but the young Koopaling could not pin down a time.

"Since we were at Dino Land," Lemmy laughed, remembering easily the last time he had called Iggy that. That was hours before Mario had destroyed his castle, almost claiming Iggy's life, Iggy only just surviving the lava fall because he did not burn as badly as an average Koopa. That was a Dragon Koopa for you, although the Koopalings all suspected that the lava was charmed. "Now come on, if we are late, we are totally dead!" Lemmy continued to laugh, slipping off of his bouncy ball and hitting the floor with a thud.

That was when Larry and Ludwig ran out seeing Lemmy on the ground. "Are you okay, Lemmy?" Ludwig called out, his messy blue hair frizzing everywhere as he tried to reach his brother. Larry was silent as the two reached the Koopalings in the hall, Iggy already helping Lemmy up. Ludwig grabbed Lemmy's other hand while Larry went to retrieve Lemmy's ball that had rolled to the side.

Within a few moments, the four Koopalings were all on their feet laughing over the incident, even Larry who even spoke a little. "You crashed and burned Lemmy!" He laughed, happy for the first time in a long while.

"You...Should have seen your face," Iggy cried out, although he was still a little upset from before, but he ignored it to laugh at his big brother.

"Careful next time Lemmy, we don't want that to happen again," Ludwig sniggered. He was the oldest, and meant to take responsibility, but even he needed to laugh at this, it was just too funny. The blue haired elder looked down the hallway, when his laugh caught in his throat, for there, over on the other side of the hall, stood Wendy O' Koopa! The only girl!

Wendy had a slightly more feminine look, her shell a bright pink, along with the bow that she wore on her head. It was pink and white, a polka dot pattern, the white being the dots. She had two large rings around her arms, bangles she called them. They looked like basketball hoops, except golden, and deadly to her enemies. Her pink high heels made a small clacking sound as she walked towards the four boys, annoyance in her eyes. Even Lemmy was quiet as the girl stood in front of them.

She was scary for a reason. Wendy was your typical teenage daughter, asking Daddy for money, screaming until she got what she wanted. She was the most feminine Koopa to ever life, and it was obvious that to her beauty was only skin deep. Her little insecurity was brought about by the fact that she had no hair; she was bald, just like Roy and Morton, wearing the bow to keep people from registering that. Whenever somebody insulted her, she may not have known much fighting skills, but her flaming bangles burned, and they injured even the toughest of Koopas, even Bowser himself had been scalded by her rings during a sparring match. Her pink eyes looked down at her brothers with disgust, watching as they all backed away from her, and when she raised her arm to make them move, they did, not wanting to be fighting her that day. The truth is, the boys could beat her, but Ludwig was too much of a gentleman, Iggy was mentally drained, and Lemmy and Larry were fighting their inferiority complexes.

The female walked past, her bangles swaying to the motion of her arms as she walked, her high heels beginning to make less sound as she walked away from them, down towards the Throne Room. The moment she turned the corner, the four brothers sighed with relief, glad she had vanished. Lemmy and Larry both were deep in thought, while Ludwig and Iggy were momentarily stupefied, that was until they remembered what they needed to do.

"Throne Room!" Lemmy squealed.

"Or else..." Iggy continued.

"King Dad will..." Ludwig tried to finish.

"Punish us..." The little voice of Larry finished.

And then, quick as a flash, the four Koopalings darted down the hallway, Lemmy putting his ball to full speed, Ludwig and Iggy using their magic to make them faster, Larry holding onto Ludwig as they all sped towards the Throne Room as the four green shelled Koopalings vanished into the castle, but the news they were about to receive couldn't have been more shocking, and it changed their lives forever.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**That is all seven Koopalings so far. I am going by their original designs and I am playing both SMB3 and SMW to get back to my roots with the Koopalings, and I know, Bowser Jr is nowhere to be seen. He will appear next chapter, during the meeting, and now the plot begins to unfold, only ever so slightly.**

**Please review to keep this story running. Every review means more motivation for meeeeeeee! Also, what do you think of the Koopalings and who is your favourite? Check the poll on my profile and vote! **

**Bye guys, Cenobia100**


	3. Responsibility

**Author's Note**

**Chapter three is here, and now things start to get a little more serious, my least favourite character is introduced *Cough* Bowser Jr *Cough*. Excuse me, what? I go into more depth with Morton. Ohh Myyy Godd! AMAZING CHAPTER ALERT! But seriously guys, I hope you enjoy this chapter as you have done previously, thanks for the four reviews, it is awesome to have more Koopaling fans! Woot! Woot!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Super Mario or my favourite Koopalings, or that douche Bowser Jr, but I do own the story plot, possible OC's (No matter how little there may be) and the rating of this fic, 'T' which I may consider changing to 'M' as I would be able to use swears! I am a monster with swears! And any other type of story thing you now have access to in M rated stuff, but for now it is T rated.**

**Let us begin:**

**Legend of the Koopalings: Torn Away: Chapter 3**

* * *

_**Responsibility**_

Lemmy, Iggy, Larry and Ludwig all arrived to the throne room on time, only just. Roy, Morton and Wendy sat outside the golden doors that led into the massive Throne Room. The doors were made of the sturdiest oak wood, golden patterns dancing across the woodwork to give a polished effect, and to intimidate people away if they saw the entire design, Bowser killing Mario, although designs were dreams, not ever actually going to happen, right?

Morton was sitting away from the other two with a book in his hand, entitled, 'Magic for Dummies.' Lemmy sniggered at this, one of Morton's attempts to master the art of spell casting. Although it was a valiant effort, the young, but big Koopa, was more aligned with the powers of brute force. None of the other magic casting Koopalings had the heart to tell him that even if he did learn to cast spells, he would only be able to cast weak spells, like levitating a pen. Morton would have to find out himself.

Wendy was standing around impatiently outside the door applying her lipstick, a really sickening shade of pink, at least the other Koopalings thought so. Wendy was around the same age as Iggy, except she was so much more of a diva. Wearing make-up was a religion to her, and if that made Wendy O' Koopa happy, it made the others happy, so that they would not hear her complaining.

Roy was watching Morton's attempt at learning spells with little interest. He was obviously bored and was wondering why Morton would bother with such weak spells when Morton could be using his powers of force. He looked at Iggy with annoyance, obviously angry about what had happened earlier, and then Morton looked up at Iggy and Lemmy, an apologetic look on his face. He didn't want it to go that far, but Roy did, and Roy bullied Morton into helping him, just like he bullied everybody else. Roy was disliked by everyone, even Wendy.

Lemmy and Iggy made their way over to Morton, while Larry and Ludwig looked up at the Throne Room doors with uneasiness. Larry was trembling about what could happen, all different ideas whizzing around in his head, wondering whether his father had finally decided to get rid of him for being useless, Lemmy was thinking the same thing. But Lemmy had a better way of hiding it, by being cheerful to Morton, who had finally put his book away as Iggy and Lemmy approached.

Ludwig tried to calm Larry down by putting his claw on Larry's shoulder, and Larry accepted it, his shaking subsiding slightly with the thought that his older brother would never let his father take him away. He turned and hugged Ludwig's leg, too afraid to enter the Throne Room to find out his fate, only to have Roy make fun of him.

"Would ya look at mister cry baby over there," The meanest Koopaling jeered, his arms pointing towards the youngest one holding Ludwig's leg. Larry hugged even tighter, too afraid and upset to even look at Roy, tears sliding down his cheeks. Ludwig looked at the young Koopaling sympathetically and then turned to face the pink shelled douche that had insulted his youngest sibling.

"Shut your mouth, Pinky!" Ludwig hissed towards Roy, everybody going quiet at this, even Wendy who was filing her nails, looking up with some surprise, secretly hoping Ludwig would win. "Leave Larry alone!"

Roy stepped towards the oldest, the ground shaking as he stomped towards the musician. Lemmy was trying desperately to stay on his rubber bouncy ball because of the shockwaves, while Iggy's glasses were sliding off of his nose. Morton's book flew from his shell and landed right underneath Roy's next stomp, the book getting crushed by the foot, but Morton didn't complain, despite his chatterbox issues, this wasn't the time. He knew just how dangerous Roy could be in a fight, and he did not want to be Roy's next victim.

Wendy's nail file fell from her hand and broke into two pieces on the floor, something needing to be done about the nuisance that had broken her file. Wendy stood up while Larry and Ludwig saw her creeping up behind Roy, but he didn't. Her claws smashed into Roy's head sending him flailing to the floor, a large bruise forming on the side of his head, his sunglasses askew. The female Koopa looked at him with the utmost rage, her pink eyes glowing with a fiery rage, and then Roy was flung into the wall behind him, an eruption of flames bursting from Wendy's mouth, the giant fireball too much for Roy to handle.

"Never break my stuff **again**!" She screeched at her beaten-up brother. She furiously walked away, her ribbon bobbing around on her head, the clacking sound of her high heels being the only thing anybody could hear. Nobody touched her stuff!

Larry thought about thanking his sister and quietly he walked up to her, the other five gasping, Roy mumbling about his injured head. Larry looked at her as she noticed him standing there, feeling very uncomfortable indeed. "Th..thanks..." He muttered, looking at the floor as he said it. "I'm...sorry about your file..."

Wendy stood there in stupor, not expecting Larry of all people to come up and thank her. She didn't know how to respond, but then he mentioned her broken nail file and her anger returned. "You should be sorry!" She screeched at the young Koopa. "If it wasn't for **you**, I would still have it!"

Larry looked at her in shock, tears streaming from his eyes as his sister turned away to get another nail file out of her Hammerspace. Ludwig looked shocked, angry and annoyed. He walked up to Wendy and tapped her on the shoulder. She turned, her angry pink eyes meeting his orange eyes, both of them staring each other down. "Apologise!" He hissed in the same tone he gave Roy. She looked at him for a few seconds, but then she did something horrible, she laughed at Larry.

"You...you think that I actually care about that freak over there," She jeered, pointing towards Larry. "You are all freaks! Larry is so anti-social it is unbearable; Lemmy can only move on the bouncy ball and constantly finishes Iggy's sentences which is the most annoying thing to ever grace this Dark Land. Iggy can't even go out without making a scene, curling into a ball and becoming distant to the entire world, except his idiot twin, who doesn't even try to help the situation. Then we have mister bully over here. Always shouting, stomping, **breaking**. But let's not forget 'Bigmouth' over here, the guy that can't keep his mouth shut, and then we have you!" She screamed out, pointing at Ludwig. "You think you are so tough since you're the oldest, but let's not forget that Daddy hates you just as much as he hates the rest of us, because Junior is his heir, even though we've been around longer, and you constantly going on and on about it, it makes me sick, you all make me sick!?"

The six male Koopalings looked at her in absolute shock, each trying to cope with the accusation in a different way. Lemmy stood there with his mouth hung open in upset, knowing what she said was true, Iggy trying to hide his tears from the evil girl. Roy was still stupefied from his fight with Wendy, unable to say anything. Ludwig looked like he was ready to kill Wendy on the spot. Larry was the same as Lemmy, trying to find some kind of excuse about his uselessness, but it was all true. Only Morton was unaffected and quietly stood up, which was different for him.

His eyes locked with Wendy and they began to stare each other down. "Shut your mouth Wendy!"

"You can talk!"

Suddenly, a flash of light later and Morton was gone. Everybody looked surprised, even Ludwig, who usually could tell when his siblings were pulling tricks. Lemmy, Iggy and Larry just stood by each other, Iggy trying to figure out what Morton had done, and he realized before everyone else after seeing Morton's magic book on the ground. Iggy smiled, ready to watch as Wendy was about to get what was coming to her. Roy, surprisingly, was the first to notice the bright light behind Wendy.

They all gasped, except Lemmy who began to feel dizzy, and Wendy only had a second to turn before she felt herself being pushed into the wall behind her. Wendy sunk to the ground below and looked at Morton in shock, having just appeared behind her, smiling away like nothing had happened. "Now, Wendy, one more time, SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" Morton screamed.

The other Koopalings all left Wendy lying there to see what had happened to Morton and Morton was happy to tell them. "Well, I was really angry at Wendy, so I remembered something from a year ago in one of Kamek's Old magic lessons that anybody could cast a spell if they focussed their energy or something like that- anyways, I was reading that book that Roy crushed." Everyone turned to look at Roy with a look of annoyance. "And then I found this page that involved simple but useful spells, now there were a few like the levitating spell that could be used to levitate all my books because it would be really awesome to levitate all of my books so I wo-"

"Morton! The story!" Lemmy wailed, his voice weaker than before.

"Oh- right! Sorry, I was getting sidetracked, but I found a teleporting spell, and I had the sufficient power to do it as you only needed to be part Koopa to pull it off, and I knew how to cast a spell because of Kamek's lessons so I cast the spell so that I would appear in front of Wendy, but it went wrong and I ended up behind her but I managed to hit her, and you know the rest," Morton finished, a smile beaming on his face.

"AWESOME!" Lemmy cried out!

Suddenly, a loud sound, like a gong sounded from the Throne Room. The Koopalings all went silent, all heads turning to the set of doors about to open. Larry forgot about his happiness and his fears came back suddenly. Ludwig looked down at his younger brother, patting his shoulder once again in an attempt to calm him down again. Larry couldn't make a show in front of King Dad. It would be terrible for the Koopalings.

Lemmy's breath caught in his throat, suddenly feeling very sick. His heart began to pound more and more, the emotions he had been feeling beginning to take their toll on him, his stress building as he remembered his fears of being kicked out of the Koopalings. Even if he was family, he was afraid. He began to sway to the left and right, but Morton and Iggy held him in place so he wouldn't fall off of his ball, Lemmy giving the two boys a small grin, feeling rather weak. This wasn't helping his thoughts.

_I can't let myself seem weak in front of King Dad. If I show any kind of physical or emotional strain it could mean bad things for me! I don't want to leave, and be separated from my family. I don't want to be the smallest, or the weakest at melee, or magic, or anything. I just want to feel loved..._

Iggy looked at his brother with great concern. Lemmy looked ready to faint. Iggy couldn't figure out why though, he had not seen Lemmy do anything that could have caused this, but his eyes widened when Lemmy fell off of his bouncy ball and onto the floor, his eyes shut, body needing to rest for an unknown reason.

"Koopalings! IN HERE NOW!" The voice of their father, King Bowser called, his gruff voice making them all shudder, except for Iggy and Lemmy, Lemmy being unconscious, Iggy trying to help his twin. Iggy motioned for the others to go in, picking Lemmy up and pulling him to the side of the double doors, where Morton's magic book lay open on the teleporting page. Iggy read through the page until he saw something that made him sigh. Underneath the teleporting spell was a list of side effects. One of them was that somebody within the radius of the spell would collapse from exhaustion. It was unknown what caused the side effect, but when it happened, the person needed to be woken up quickly or else.

"King Dad!" Iggy cried out, dragging Lemmy into the Throne Room, looking at the giant Koopa on the throne. Bowser Koopa had flaming red hair, burning red eyes, a massive green shell, and had a gruff voice to match, plus his power over the fire element was unbeatable, even Mario's fire flower form paled in comparison. His eyes narrowed as he saw Lemmy unconscious. "We need to wake him up, Morton cast a spell and it drained Lemmy's energy as a side effect."

Morton gasped, having not seen the side effects his spell could have caused. The other Koopalings looked in shock too, Bowser sighing, but a small laugh from Bowser's right made all of the Koopalings look up, because there, standing on a small podium near his father, was Bowser Junior, the most annoying Koopa to ever grace the land.

Bowser Junior, in a few words, was the smaller version of Bowser, his youngest son, and his evident favourite. He was snarky, sarcastic, rude, arrogant, evil, maniacal, stupid and completely morbid to be around. He was always talking about the worst case scenarios, laughing at his sibling's misfortunes and today was no different. The only problem with Junior was that he was stuck with his few baby fangs, his actual teeth not able to grow due to a mutation.

"Looks like little Lemmy had an accident," He laughed, his babyish voice filling the room. "So what happened this time, was he too stupid and useless for his own good!"

Little did Junior know that Lemmy could hear everything going on. He may not have been conscious, but he could somehow still hear his siblings and his father. He heard Junior's comment and felt ready to smash his bouncy ball into that little egotistical maniac's face! Never had Lemmy felt an anger as much as this before, wanting to smash his claws into Junior and hurt him for all he was worth, but Lemmy gained his composure, not that he needed to, trapped in his own mind.

"Shut it Junior!" Bowser growled, annoyed at his favourite son's antics. He needed to wake up Lemmy, all of the Koopalings needed to hear his speech. "Kamek, wake up Lemmy!"

A magikoopa with blue robes and a pair of large spectacles flew down to the injured Koopaling and raised his wand without saying anything, and then Lemmy opened his eyes, his head pounding as he looked around, his bouncy ball coming into view as Larry handed it to him. Lemmy was embarrassed, upset and annoyed, but didn't show it as he saw his dad's eyes. "Sorry..."

"You couldn't help it Lemmy," Bowser sighed, his fatherly instincts getting the better of him. "Now Koopalings, I have some important jobs for you all, not chores, I mean very important jobs."

"Ludwig, go seal off the hidden passages in the castle with Larry, Larry spends all of his time in them so he should know where they are. Roy, you are going to rally the troops of Koopa Town, get as many as you can for the Koopa Troop. Iggy, Lemmy, after seeing your fitness at this time, I can tell that you are not in the right states of minds to complete a task, stay in your room until further notice. Wendy and Morton, you will be setting up the wall defences on both sides of the castle, Wendy, the west and north, Morton, the east and south."

"Father, what is going on, why are we doing this?" Ludwig cried out, his voice waning as his mind began to think of the worst.

"Ludwig, Koopalings, we are about to be invaded by an unknown army, and they have taken most of Dark Land. I didn't tell you because I thought you shouldn't worry, that and I thought the Koopa Troop would handle them, but now I know I made a grave mistake. They should be arriving tomorrow, and if the battle goes wrong, I want you to promise me you will find each other and escape, you too Junior," Bowser added, looking at his youngest. "Even if they kill me, you need to run and escape, save your lives, and take back the kingdom... but keep your siblings safe."

The Koopalings didn't know how to respond to this, but they were all too shocked to say anything, even Junior looked spooked by the prospect that Bowser could be killed. Bowser dismissed them before they all had time to think about it. Lemmy left the room before the others and hurried quickly to his and Iggy's shared room, his ball going as fast as possible. He could feel his emotions beginning to show, horrible, pained, angry emotions, and he just wanted to cry. He opened his door and threw himself on his bed, crying as he tried to forget the news his father had given them.

"Lemmy..." A voice whispered from the doorway. His twin stood there in shock, unsure of what to do with Lemmy. He never really understood why people were upset, or angry, yet another symptom of Askoopers. In this case he could only think of one thing to do. Iggy walked up to Lemmy's bed, shutting the door behind him, as Bowser did say to stay in their room. Lemmy looked up at his brother, Lemmy's ball by his bedside, his brother in tears next to him, so Iggy did what Lemmy had done only a half an hour before. "Lemmy, look at me."

His brother continued to wail into the pillow. "Lemmy, please, look at me, tell me you are okay..."

Lemmy turned to his brother, tears in his eyes, and then he felt Iggy hug him tenderly. They both sat there for a few minutes in each other's arms, Iggy not caring about anything else except his brother, but Lemmy was feeling different. He liked this close contact with Iggy, but his emotions were going haywire, and Lemmy did something natural, he began to feel sleepy, as did Iggy, and then both of them looked at each other.

"Iggy..."

"Lemmy..."

"G'night..."

"Sleep tight..."

"Don't let the Mario's bite..."

"Sweet dreams..."

"See you in the morning, Lem..."

"See...ya...in the morning...Iggster..."

And then they both fell asleep, comfortably in each other's arms, unaware that they both were soon going to become that much closer.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**That last little sequence with Iggy and Lemmy, the goodnight poem, as I call it, was something me and my brother said every night when we used to share rooms. I thought it suited these two better though.**

**So, this chapter was much more interesting than the last two in terms of Wendy, BJ and the story. Lemmy and Iggy, their brotherly love will be revealed to be something more in either, the next chapter, or the chapter after, but do not worry. I am not going all M rated on you guys, just yet. Next chapter will be going through all of the different reactions of the Koopalings and IggyXLemmy begins!**

**Please review as I enjoy reviews, and enjoy writing stories for you guys, so please, for the love of the Koopalings, please review for my motivation!**

**See ya, Cenobia100**


	4. Realisation

**Author's Note**

**Okay guys, I am now going to be making this an M Rated story, just so you guys and gals know. Now, during the trilogy, there will be violence, swearing, possible deaths and sexual references and scenes. I am warning you guys now, I am being serious. If you have been reading this story already and you do not mind, I will warn you before any...uhh...sexual scenes, but they will not be frequent or anything. Only on occasion, if you are too young to be reading this, I suggest you either go to another story, or you just don't give away the fact you could be underage. Now that that is out of the way, onto the more cheerful part of the Author's Note.**

**As you may have already guessed, one of the Pairings is IggyXLemmy because they look super cute together, and they are my favourite Koopalings. Larry is also going to be paired with a Koopaling, but at the moment I am unsure whether to pair him with Ludwig, Roy, Morton, Junior or Wendy. Also, I am trying to use as little OC's as possible, as I know some people really hate OCs. I for one am on both sides of that fence. It depends entirely on the story for me, and the characters involved. **

**Okay guys, this chapter is basically the build up to the fight, or the second to last chapter before the end of the prologue part of the story. Yes, I said prologue. That obviously tells you this story will be longer than an average story. I hope you guys that reviewed originally will still take the time to review, even if you do not like the M- rated part. As I said before, I will warn you guys before any BoyXBoy BoyXGirl (Cause Wendy needs someone) Happens. If you want, just skip it, I'm not great at those scenes anyways.**

**Also, Iggy X Lemmy to the almost max in this chapter! And remember from the first chapter that Bowser needed to have that awkward growing up talk with the Koopalings, well one of them is getting pulled for it in this chapter, but which one? Find out as you read on.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mario, the Koopalings (If I did they would be in more games, including the GALAXY SERIES), Bowser or Junior. I do however, own the plot to this story, the different personalities that the Koopalings may have and the title. **

**Also, Hammerspace is a term created by Walkazo. It means the space inside the shell, like a pocket dimension for all your stuff. I felt that if I was going to use the term I should credit the person who made it, oh, and check out Walkazo's stories. The Super Koopa series is amazing, and the inspiration for this story. **

**Now, without further ado, after this long author's note, enjoy chapter 4:**

**Legend of the Koopalings: Torn Away: Chapter 4**

* * *

_**Realisation**_

The halls of the castle were eerily quiet as no sounds could be heard. All of the castle residents had been assigned to their respective jobs, and most of the jobs took them away from the main halls. Morton and Wendy were preparing the battlements; Iggy and Lemmy were resting while Roy was assigning troops in town. Larry and Ludwig were the only two siblings in the castle interior, searching for secret passages that needed to be closed and sealed shut, save for Larry's passage. Larry had refused to seal it up due to sentimental reasons.

The older Koopaling looked down at his younger brother with a warm smile. Larry was walking around, getting out and about, and even talking to whatever passed them by, although not many that passed were affected, except some of the Koopas that new Larry and the Koopalings personally. The 'Shy Guy' they called Larry, but now they're nickname was invalid, especially as Larry was talking so much more. He was starting to become his old self, before he began to get cooped up; before Mario had taken away they're hope.

Larry was shy for a reason, not because of social interaction, but because of a trauma that had happened during the Dino Land attack. Larry was in the castle closest to Bowser, knowing that it would take a miracle to reach him, but Mario did. Larry tried but Mario won their fight, the castle beginning to collapse around the boy after Mario left. He had almost given up hope when a form had appeared, but he couldn't make out the being. He felt himself being flung out of the castle and into the world above. The figure, previously unknown to him, suddenly came into view, and he shed a tear as he saw his mother, Clawdia Koopa, as she was crushed by the wreckage.

They found her body days later, broken, frail, destroyed, and since then Larry had just stopped speaking. He became antisocial and hidden to the world, a shadow of his former self, his confident self, his happy self. Larry was contemplating ending it all, not only a few months ago when Ludwig began to talk to him more and more. It made him happy to see somebody that cared about him, and Larry soon forgot his morbid thoughts, but this event, this possible siege, it was taking its toll on his young mind.

Larry was ignoring the stress that he had placed on himself by being more talkative, trying to act nicer for his siblings, and for his own sake. Ludwig and Larry were finished with the secret passage blocking and Larry decided to go back to his secret hideaway for some peace to reflect on the day's events. Ludwig was about to head to his own room when he looked at Larry in the eyes. He could see it in the young one's eyes, he was troubled, and it was not right to leave him alone in that state.

"Do you want me to stay, Larry?" Ludwig asked in a concerned voice, moving towards the younger one. "You look sad..."

Larry looked into Ludwig's orange eyes and then stared at the floor with embarrassment. He couldn't speak, only look down as Ludwig came up to him. The young Koopaling was resisting the urge to cry when he felt Ludwig pick him up from the floor. He looked at the oldest in confusion and shock, the oldest looking back at him with genuine concern.

"What's wrong Larry?" Ludwig once again asked, his eyes looking into his brothers. "You can tell me, I'm here for you."

And then the tears began to flow once again. Larry nestled his head into Ludwig's chest as the oldest Koopaling patted the youngest on the shell, beginning to move towards the secret passage with Larry's hideaway inside. It would be easier for him to talk there and Ludwig hoped Larry was okay.

* * *

Morton looked around the battlements with a sigh. He had finished manning the battle stations, loading the bullet bill cannons for firing, getting shy guy and paratroopa soldiers ready to defend the castle, and he even had to repair a few catapults that had fallen into disarray. It was a very stressful hour for the Koopaling. Morton decided it would be best to go back to his room, tired from lack of rest, the spell he had cast earlier taking its toll on him while he felt very dizzy indeed.

It was a strange feeling for Morton to be tired. He was already weak from today, having heard emotional news and stressful news, his mind not being able to cope with so much. He was the second youngest Koopaling and one of the worst when it came to stress. His life was being turned upside down because an army had managed to invade Dark Land and conquer much of the country, but Morton didn't care about that.

Morton was so stressed that he didn't care about anything, wanting nothing more than some peace and quiet away from the noisy battlements, but he longed for some kind of company, somebody to help him through the stress, and Roy was not that person, and nor was Wendy. Iggy and Lemmy were most probably asleep, Ludwig and Larry being somewhere nobody could find. Junior was with King Dad, so he had nobody. No people to talk to, nobody to share his feelings with, and he felt alone.

He walked through the dimly lit hallways and came across the Koopaling areas of the castle. Each Koopaling had his or her own little hallway for their own personal needs. He was the weirdest one, not having anything really decorating his hallway, except a few posters of his favourite book stars. But they were hardly noticeable, and as Morton opened the giant grey doors to his room, he looked around at the corridor. In his heart, Morton knew that the assault on the castle would be a success for whoever was invading. He knew it would be his last time in the room, and it was obvious that he was going to miss his boring little hall, his home.

Morton's room was decorated with small posters of manga characters of different shapes and sizes. His bed was nothing more than a four poster with brown curtains and grey blankets with star patterns adorning the fabric. After closing the door he jumped onto his bed and pulled the curtains over so he would be enclosed in the king sized bed. He sat there in thought for a long time, his thoughts drifting from leaving home, to survival skills, to fighting in the battle. Maybe he'd escape, maybe he wouldn't, but one thing's for sure, he was going out with a bang!

While Morton was thinking about home, his thoughts drifted towards his siblings. If something were to happen that would separate them, or even kill them, he would miss all of them. He would miss Wendy's complaining, Roy's fighting lessons, Iggy's crazy experiments, Lemmy's cheerful attitude, Ludwig's brotherly nature and Larry's shy outlook on life. He would miss Larry most of all, being the two youngest Koopalings meant you got to know each other quite well. When Larry was young, around 5 or 6, Morton was always playing with Larry, hanging out with him as they were similar ages. They got to know each other really well, and Larry was Morton's best friend, until the incident with their mother and her death.

Morton could tell from Larry's facial expressions for the last few years that he had blamed it all on himself. He could tell that Larry wished he had died instead of their mother, and straight after Junior was born too. Because of her death, Junior grew up believing Princess Peach, of all people, was his mother, until recently, but she treated him as a child, and he treated her like his Mama. Larry obviously felt guilty over this, depriving his youngest sibling of a parent, and that was a hard feeling to live with, especially Larry, who turned so quiet, so reserved from the rest of them.

So Morton attempted to get him to talk more, by talking more himself. And then he tried to find the answer in books, which led to his bookworm nature, but Morton felt guilty for not being able to find the answer in a book, but he soon learned that the only way for Larry to move on from those feelings was for him to accept he did not cause her death himself. Something that Larry may not be willing to do for anyone. Morton felt a bond with Larry, but he felt like Ludwig was threatening that bond, and Morton, although he thought Ludwig was a brilliant brother, was jealous.

"I wish Larry would talk to me again..."

* * *

Roy finished rounding up as many Koopas as possible that were willing to fight. After ordering his generals to go and escort the Koopas to the castle, he had gone back using a secret passage that not even Larry knew about. It led straight into his chambers, which is why nobody knew about it. He resolved to close it when the time came, as he, like Morton, had a feeling the battle was not going to be in their favour.

His pink eyes examined his surroundings, his room with a bore. His walls were covered in pictures of fighters, wrestlers and such. Pictures of blood, fights and wrestling filled the room, his bed a dark black shade, skulls on the curtains.

Roy sat on his bed and quickly drifted off into sleep, needing the rest after his long day. He couldn't think at the moment. He needed to rest, and sleep, his mind on the edge of unconsciousness, wondering how the battle would really fare tomorrow.

* * *

Lemmy and Iggy were both asleep in their beds, both of them peacefully dreaming away their day, until a loud bang caused one of them to stir. Lemmy looked around for the source of the noise, his eyes drooping as he tried to wake up from his nap. He looked around the room but couldn't see anything that could have made the noise, so he dismissed it and looked around, unable to fall asleep again.

Iggy lay on his bed, asleep, his face calm and serene. Lemmy smiled at this, his brother feeling peacefully unaware of the problems they would all be facing in the next day. Iggy's rainbow Mohawk rested on the pillow, somehow not affected by the weight of Iggy's head as it was crushed against the soft fabric. Iggy's cover was pulled up to his neck, his chest rising slowly and falling just as slowly, signifying a deep sleep. Lemmy stared in awe at the site of his twin brother asleep, looking stunning in Lemmy's eyes.

_What are you thinking Lemmy?! For the past day you have been acting weirder and weirder around Iggy. Whatever this feeling inside me is, I don't want to let it out. It may just be my hormones, I have no clue, but then why does Iggy look so damn cute right now! Can I even be feeling things like this for my brother? I can't tell King Dad about my feelings for Iggy... but maybe I can blag and say something else. Maybe King Dad has some answers I don't understand..._

"I need to see King Dad..." He resolved, hopping onto his yellow bouncy ball with the blue stars, his favourite one, and he bounced out of the door and began to roll down the hallway to his Dad's quarters where he guessed his father would be, hopefully with some answers.

Little did Lemmy know that Iggy had woken up just moments after he had hopped out of the door. Iggy jumped out of bed, wondering why Lemmy had ran off so suddenly, looking around for his glasses before realising they were on his face.

"Whoops!" He muttered to himself, chuckling before running out of the room after Lemmy. He needed to figure out what was going on with Lemmy today, he was acting much more different to his usual self, and it worried Iggy to no ends. The scientist kept track of Lemmy by following the sounds of the bouncy ball, noticing it went into his father's part of the castle, a place where the Koopalings went for only one thing. To talk with their father.

* * *

Lemmy stopped in front of a large green door and slowly knocked on the wooden frame. He heard his knocking sound vibrate and echo throughout the corridor making him jump, almost off of his ball. He waited for a minute and was prepared to leave when he heard his father's gruff voice," Come in..."

Lemmy opened the door and rolled inside to see his father on a large armchair near the fireplace in his bedroom. The room was rather large and lavishly built, red satin carpets lining the floors, scarlet curtains drawn across both the windows and the four-poster bed. A large green cover covered the bed, looking rather tempting for a nap. Lemmy pushed that out of the way and turned towards his father, more nervous than anything in the world, the door suddenly slamming shut behind him.

"Lemmy, what do you want?" His father asked in a gentle manner, which he adopted during these parenting talks. Bowser was wondering whether it was time to have the awkward talk, now that he knew his Koopalings were going to leave the nest, so to speak. He knew better than anybody else that he would lose the fight in the morning, but he was using it as a distraction, so that his kids could escape and warn the other kingdoms. Bowser would stay with his ship, not abandoning his country to die. Now was the best time to have 'the talk' with a Koopaling, but he did not expect it to be Lemmy that came up to him, although he was hoping it would have been Ludwig, or Wendy.

"Uh...Dad...I need to ask you something," Lemmy nervously stammered, wondering how he was going to phrase the question so he would not sound weird.

Meanwhile, Iggy was eavesdropping from outside, listening to the entire story. He was curious as to what was going on, and wondered whether Lemmy was about to have the dreaded 'talk' that the Koopalings all tried to avoid. Had Lemmy finally cracked to hormonal urges? Or was it something else? Iggy pushed his ear against the door desperate to hear more.

"Ask away my son, is something bothering you?"

"Umm...well...no...I mean...yes...in a way..." Lemmy stammered, unable to form a complete sentence with his nerves. This was the most awkward thing ever in his life.

"Lemmy, calm down, and just ask me," Bowser sighed. It was definitely 'the talk' and he recognised the symptoms as he was exactly the same with his father, except his father had been less fatherly and more forceful in his approach.

"Well..." Lemmy muttered. "I've been...feeling rather weird lately...whenever I see a certain person...I begin to feel weird..." He quietly said, his face blushing as he thought of Iggy asleep.

"Lemmy, this is normal behaviour of a teenage Koopaling. You are obviously having feelings for this person, now would you tell me who it is?"

Lemmy froze. He couldn't tell his father that the person he had 'feelings' for was Iggy. That could mean eternal damnation, and he was too afraid to even think about the consequences. He shook his head and blushed even more, his scales turning crimson in colour.

Iggy's eyes widened. He never thought that Lemmy was actually attracted to somebody, but whom? Lemmy was not the most active when it came to going out, usually staying with him in the castle. Iggy felt something run through his mind, a slight annoyance. Was he...jealous of Lemmy? Or was he jealous of whoever Lemmy liked? The second thought made him wonder. Did he feel...threatened by whomever Lemmy had feelings for, or what? Iggy decided to continue listening, hopefully able to find out some more information about this mystery person.

"Well then son, does this person know how you feel?" Bowser asked kindly, hoping to get some information about the mystery person, although he also dreaded to know, if Kamek's prediction came true, which they have every other time, his son may be realising feelings that not all Koopas have.

"N..no..." Lemmy sighed, defeated.

"Why don't you tell them?" Bowser asked again, eager to keep the questions up to see if Lemmy would slip up.

"Because I'm afraid that this person will reject me..." Lemmy sighed, a small tear coming to his eye.

Bowser noticed his son's small emotional panic and realised he could use this to get the information out. He had to know whether Kamek was right about Lemmy's sexuality. "But what if **he** likes you back?" He had said it, hopefully seeing whether Lemmy would notice.

"But what if **he** doesn't..." Lemmy muttered, suddenly putting his claws to his mouth. "I mean-"

Iggy heard his dad asking tons of questions but he noticed the trick question straight away, but Lemmy's answer shocked him even more. _Lemmy likes guys! When did this happen!?_

Lemmy looked at his father, his face pale with fear, trying to back away on his bouncy ball in an attempt to escape possible flames. "Please, don't hurt me!"

Bowser looked at his son in shock. How could Lemmy think that he would beat his own son for being attracted to males? It was common in many Koopas, and at least one or two of his kids had to be gay. I mean there were eight of them and seven boys. Logic dictated one of them would be, and Kamek predicting Lemmy's sexuality was a bonus so Bowser could prepare for it, and he would support Lemmy to the end, which could be tomorrow.

"Lemmy, I'm not going to hurt you, I've known you were attracted to males since Kamek predicted it when you were born," Bowser explained in his calmest voice, putting a clawed hand on Lemmy's shoulder as the Koopaling's eyes widened.

"Wha...you knew... but I...I didn't even know until today!" Lemmy cried out, confusion ringing through his mind, his emotions beginning to get the better of him.

"Lemmy, it's not something that you can control, you have those feelings and you have to act upon them, whether you like it or you do not..."

Lemmy began to sob uncontrollably into his father's arms, Bowser picking him up onto his lap. Lemmy felt confused, out of control and powerless to stop his outburst, tears being the only way he could show his emotions. "I..don't know what to do..." Lemmy sobbed, shaking from the mental breakdown he was having, all of his mental barriers broken. This was something that Iggy would do, and that made Bowser wonder.

"Lemmy...you need to tell this boy how you feel, because if you never take the chance you will regret it for the rest of your life..." Bowser whispered to the broken child, seventeen was only a number, an age, Lemmy was seventeen, but he felt like a child, who couldn't keep himself in check. "Now Lemmy, you need to tell me who this person is, is it a boy from town, a soldier... or is it... one of your brothers."

Bowser already knew the answer as he said his last guess, Lemmy clutching the Koopa King tighter in an attempt to block out the world, becoming almost unresponsive. "It's one of your siblings, isn't it?"

Lemmy continued to cry, but a faint nod could be seen, and Bowser knew everything. He knew why Lemmy was acting weird; he knew why Lemmy's breakdowns were becoming more regular, instead of once a year. Lemmy was in love, smitten by one of his brothers, and it was obvious who it was.

Iggy backed away from the door in absolute shock, finding out about Lemmy's sexuality was one thing, but finding out he was attracted to one of their brothers was even weirder, but Iggy couldn't judge Lemmy, Iggy's own feelings becoming more and more evident, his jealousness of Lemmy's love showing Iggy something shocking. Iggy couldn't listen anymore, knowing Lemmy had someone he wanted, and Iggy trudged back down the halls to their room.

Iggy threw himself on the bed, and then he cried.

"Lemmy, I need you to tell me yourself, who it is you like..." Bowser finished before going silent, setting Lemmy back down on his bouncy ball, Lemmy somehow managing to balance, even after that drama that had occurred. "Please..."

Lemmy looked at his father, face wet with tears, and in a moment of shock, he whispered," Iggy."

Bowser looked at his second oldest son with respect and admiration. It took Lemmy so much to say that, to admit to his sexuality, with some help, and to even tell his father the name of his love. His red eyes narrowed and stared at Lemmy, before thinking to Iggy.

They were both twins, they knew each other inside and out, and they could tell when something was bothering the other. Iggy would know by now that something is up, and he wouldn't be surprised if Iggy knew Lemmy's feelings. He had to get Lemmy to tell his brother, so that this whole thing could be sorted out.

"You need to tell Iggy how you feel, because he deserves to know," Bowser softly said, looking at Lemmy, his son, with pride. He had raised his child well, much better than Wendy, miss spoiled brat of the year. "Now off you go, I need to prepare for tomorrow."

Lemmy looked at his father and slowly nodded, tears beginning to stop as he realized his father had accepted him. "Thank you Dad..."

* * *

Iggy was still frustrated as he cried on his bed, his feelings seemingly wrecked by Lemmy. _How could this have happened? Did he have feelings for Lemmy? I mean, now he knew Lemmy's secret, but he loved one of his brothers... who? Ludwig maybe, or perhaps Morton. Roy is a no-go, and Larry was too young, so that left Ludwig and Morton, or maybe...himself. _

"He wouldn't love me," Iggy whispered to himself, his voice broken. "It just wouldn't happen."

And then he heard the sound of bouncing coming from down the hallway, Lemmy's ball, and with it came Lemmy. The Koopaling mentioned came through the door slowly, a lot on his mind. Iggy looked as Lemmy noticed him crying. "Iggy, what's wrong!?"

Lemmy rolled over to him, but hesitantly, and tried to keep a little distance away from Iggy, the awkwardness between the two being unbearable for both of them. "Leave me alone Lemmy!" Iggy cried out before closing his curtains around his four-poster to keep Lemmy away, however Lemmy jumped through the curtains and landed nimbly on the King sized bed.

"Iggy, please, don't, I need to...tell you something," Lemmy muttered as he crawled towards Iggy on the bed. The inventor watched as the usually cheerful boy came up to him rather shakily, his eyes red, like he had been crying much more than Iggy had heard.

Lemmy saw Iggy's eyes a shade of red, the same as his eyes, he had been crying about something. "Iggy, have you been crying?"

"N..n...no," Iggy muttered quietly, trying to sound confident. "I could ask you the same thing," His voice bitterly replied.

Lemmy looked hurt by Iggy's bitterness, and then tears began to slide down his face. Iggy, realising his mistake, quickly crawled to Lemmy and pulled him into a short hug, trying to stop Lemmy from crying, but then Iggy felt tears fall from his face and they both cried together. "I'm sorry Lemmy, forgive me..."

Lemmy looked at Iggy after the tears had died down and then he took a deep breath," I need to tell you something, something I was talking about with King Dad."

Iggy froze at hearing these words. Was Lemmy about to tell him which brother he liked? Was he just going to say he was homosexual and be done with it? "What is it?"

"I...I'm...gay," Lemmy choked out, hoping his brother would understand. Iggy looked at Lemmy with fake shock, trying his hardest to make it seem like he hadn't been eavesdropping. "I found out today..."

Iggy pulled his brother into another hug, sensing he would need the comfort to keep talking. "I...I...guess if it is what you want, we should all accept it."

"No..Iggy, there's something else...I...today I found out that I was in love with somebody...somebody very close to me," Lemmy began, Iggy listening to every word as the older Koopaling shuddered. "And...the person I love is...you," Lemmy finally choked out, before collapsing into a sobbing wreck. "I'm sorry, don't hate me please!"

Iggy sat there dumbfounded. Fifteen minutes ago, he found out his brother was gay, twelve minutes ago he found out that...that he had the same feelings...and now, Lemmy had just told Iggy that he loved him, and Iggy realised something. He loved him back.

"Lemmy, don't apologise...I...I love you too," Iggy whispered, pulling Lemmy closer to his chest, comforting the smaller, yet older sibling.

Lemmy heard Iggy's words and he felt as if he had been blessed with happiness beyond compare. He hugged Iggy as Iggy pulled him closer, the two sharing a moment together before Iggy let him go. Lemmy looked up at Iggy, their blue eyes meeting as they stared at each other.

Suddenly, Lemmy pushed his mouth against Iggy's and their lips touched, Lemmy pulling Iggy into a passionate kiss, their tongues dancing a forbidden dance in their mouths, Lemmy savouring the moment, his eyes closed, enjoying the feel of Iggy's tongue, the smell that Iggy gave off, and the warm comfort Iggy gave him. Iggy's eyes widened as Lemmy kissed him, but he kissed back quickly, both of them losing themselves in a bliss that could only be described as Heaven on Earth.

And then it was all over, seconds after it had begun. Iggy pulled away for breath, gasping, as did Lemmy who looked at Iggy with a look of shock and pleasure.

"T-that was amazing," Iggy muttered, his body still trying to comprehend what had just happened.

"I agree- that felt great," Lemmy sheepishly grinned as he pulled Iggy into another hug.

They both fell onto the bed exhausted. Iggy was wondering whether this would go any further that night or whether it was just kissing and cuddling. Lemmy was unsure, but neither were ready for sex. So they continued hugging and kissing until their eyes began to droop.

"I love you Iggy," Lemmy whispered, his head against the pillow.

"I love you too Lemmy," Iggy softly said, his head on Lemmy's chest.

And then they fell asleep together, locked in a loving embrace, nothing mattering in the world except their love.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Wow, that last scene was, wow. The chapter was becoming too long anyway so I attempted to keep away from any action, but now the rating is M so anything can happen. And now they are together, and Bowser knew from the beginning. How will the others react to this relationship? Find out next chapter. The next chapter is the final part of the build up, plus the start of the battle scenes so enjoy.**

**Review please and see ya later, **

**Cenobia100**

**P.S. Check out the Koopaling poll on my profile to vote for your three favourite Koopalings from my story. Please, please!**


	5. Anticipation: Part 1

**Author's Note**

**So how did you find the last chapter guys? No reviews for it yet, but I will not worry. I will post more and more for you guys because you enjoy the series. Now for those of you that are interested in the pairings for this story, they can all be found on my profile page, right underneath the story synopsis. **

**I will also post the pairings here so you guys can see for yourselves just how many pairings there are, and I hope nobody as mad this is rated M when it used to be rated T. I feel like if I am going to do an M rated story, it may as well be this one, so you can expect adult themes of every kind to appear at some point or another. Now a list of the pairings:**

_**LemmyXIggy**_

_**LarryX?**_

_**?XMorton**_

_**WendyX?**_

_**?X?X?**_

_**JuniorX?**_

_**(Note: The character the Koopaling necessarily starts with may not be the character the Koopaling ends with)**_

_**Mwhahahah, did you really think I would give away every pairing and ruin the story, nah- ah! But there are clues as in most of them I left one name, but that one with three mystery people. Three people, three Koopalings... hmmmmm... Have fun guessing. If you want to spoil it look on my profile, but if you do not like having the relationships spoiled, I would not suggest it.**_

_**So, the calm before the storm is almost up. The final night in their home, plus the start of the Koopa Castle Siege begins, and what a plan I have! This chapter does not contain any M rated scenes, although it gets very close, and Iggy and Lemmy are not seen for the most part as they got the starring roles last chapter. This chapter features the less talked about Koopalings, AKA Roy, Wendy and Junior. Morton has been getting more and more screen time, so I may promote him to a main character, in my mind at least.**_

_**RoyXWendy in this chapter!**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Super Mario, the Koopaling, yadayadayada, I said this in every other chapter, so let's begin.**

**Legend of the Koopalings: Torn Away: Chapter 5**

* * *

_**Anticipation: Part 1**_

Morton sat in his room, still thinking about the events of the day. He had already come to terms with his jealousy of Ludwig taking Larry, but something was bugging him for some reason. Morton knew it could just be the nerves of the battle to come, knowing he needed to rest, he tried to sleep, but he was either too uncomfortable or too depressed to actually close his eyes.

The brown skinned Koopaling stood up and decided to go for a walk, bringing his copy of 'Magic for Dummies' with him, having had a replacement in case something happened to the first copy, in this case, Roy's foot. Morton was afraid to actually use the spells in the book after accidentally knocking out Lemmy the day before, but on the bright side, at least for Lemmy and Iggy, it got them out of doing jobs for the defence of the castle.

He decided to check up on the two older Koopalings, just to see if they were okay, or if they needed company. Both of them had seemed really down earlier on today, and both of them had been crying at least once, Morton remembered, thinking back to the Throne Room problem. Lemmy had left in quite a rush, and Iggy had followed quite quickly, the older of the two evidently breaking down.

It worried the second youngest Koopaling to no ends about what was happening with the two, but he had to find out the problem. Morton walked down the torch-lit hallways, looking for the turn that would lead to the twin's quarters. He found it to his left and walked down the dark hallways that led to Iggy and Lemmy's room, no sounds coming from within. As Morton reached their door, he noticed it had been closed, and he opened the door quietly, just in case they were asleep.

Morton poked his head through the small crack in the door and looked around the colourful bedroom quickly. Lemmy's side of the room was covered in pictures of bouncy balls, colourful circus stuff and a large picture of him with his family, not including Junior as the youngest sibling was not born at the time. Lemmy's bed was empty, so Morton looked over to Iggy's side of the room. Iggy's side of the room looked like something out of a horror film, pieces of junk lying around, tons of sharp looking tools on Iggy's desktop, the area just screaming 'mad scientist!'

Iggy's four poster curtains were closed, as if to keep people out, but Morton wanted to know whether Iggy was asleep. It was weird not seeing Lemmy around, maybe he had gone to see King Dad, or one of the others, so when he slowly opened the curtain to see Iggy and Lemmy both lying there asleep, his eyes widened and he gasped in shock. Why were his brothers sleeping in the same bed?! It might have been a nightmare, but then again, both of them looked so happy, and they were both hugging each other.

Morton backed away and closed the curtain, shocked at what he had seen. All he could do was close the bedroom door and walk away, unsure of what to make of the scene. Although he wasn't surprised that Lemmy was gay, if that was what he had just seen, Iggy was a different matter altogether. Iggy was always the one that wouldn't talk to anyone, or show any feelings, which is why Morton thought he became a scientist. But, had Iggy and Lemmy developed feelings for each other? It had to be a mistake! It had to be wrong, right? It was a boundary, something that should never have been crossed, and yet, they both may have, the evidence not clear yet.

The loud mouth decided he would ask them when he next saw them, hopefully before the battle in the morning. However, he couldn't get that image out of his head, but then something occurred to him that he had not thought about before. Iggy and Lemmy could have feelings for each other, so does that mean Larry and Ludwig... but if Morton was jealous, then that would make him...

Morton shook the thoughts out of his head, he needed rest, and now his body was begging for a sleep. He trudged back to his room, all of these thoughts weighing down on his mind. He would find out more after he had rested, he needed to clear his head.

* * *

Wendy sat in her room, her ribbon tied around her head, applying make up to her face. If she was going to either flee or die in the morning, she would look as stunning as she normally did, if not better. She looked around at her amazingly pink room with a small grin on her face. Her room had the same layout as all of the others. A desk on one side, a four poster bed in the middle and a bathroom on the other side, and it was all pink!

"I am the prettiest girl in all of Dark Land, maybe I can become the Queen if I sweet talk the invaders," She giggled evilly. She was not the most trustworthy of the Koopalings, and in most cases she would always go with the winning side. "But...could I do that to everyone, to Daddy?"

Wendy sighed and put down her hairbrush. She was scared, and so were her brothers. So why was everybody acting like nothing mattered, like it was not happening, everything just seemed too normal for her liking. It worried the young girl to no end as she decided to go for a walk down the castle. She was trying to remember where everybody had gone. Larry and Ludwig had gone to seal off all of the exits, secret passages and other stuff, so they would be no fun.

Iggy and Lemmy were no doubt getting some rest from all of the problems today, especially Lemmy. She didn't see why Iggy had to get the time off as well, I mean, only Lemmy was sick, unhealthy and feeling bad. Iggy had no reason to shirk work, unless their father was planning something. Or maybe it was just because Iggy was so close to Lemmy and he could cheer the unhealthy Koopaling up.

Roy was out and about in the town gathering troops. She could hear the sounds of hundreds of footsteps at once coming from outside and knew that Roy was succeeding in finding troops. He, most probably, went back to his room using that secret passage nobody knew about except for him, and herself, although she never told Roy that.

She was not going anywhere near Morton, the chatterbox would make her want to rip her ears off. So she set off for Roy's bedroom, and although she would not be welcomed lightly, especially after the whole incident in the Throne Room, she may as well try to make peace with her siblings before the invaders came.

* * *

Roy could not sleep, his insomnia driving him up the wall. All the pink shelled Koopa wanted was to close his eyes and rest, but he couldn't. Not while his family was in possible danger. He did not like the feeling of having their lives hanging in the balance, and the battle tomorrow would just prove how much he handle before he would ultimately break down. Putting on the tough-guy attitude was touch, especially when you have to pretend not to care about the ones you cared about more than anything else.

He wouldn't be able to forgive himself in somebody like Iggy, Lemmy or Larry was injured. Although Lemmy was the second oldest, he was also the smallest, and if he went down so would Iggy, as he would never leave Lemmy to die alone, and Larry was too young, having not experienced anything of life, love, loss and gain. It would break the bully's heart to see his brother not get to live his life.

Ludwig could easily protect himself, his magic being extremely powerful compared to all of the others, and he would not have any problems getting away, but magic took away energy, and there was always the chance that Ludwig could over-exert his powers, and then he would just fall down, too weak to fight. But Ludwig knew his boundaries, and would fight to the inevitable bitter end.

Morton was also a strong fighter, having been taught by the best. He smirked at that, but then Morton was not the fastest, and he was still not strong enough to withstand too many attacks. He was also quite young, and would probably try to defend Larry or Junior. This could cause him problems as he was not good at defending, and then Morton would fall, leaving the two youngest at the mercy of the attackers.

Then there was Wendy. The only female Dragon Koopa in existence at this moment in time. If she died, their species died, but only King Dad, himself and maybe Ludwig had thought about this. Wendy needed to be kept as safe as possible, being the most widely spread in abilities, but she did not have many special attributes like the others, except her golden rings. Other than that, the others could easily be more versatile, resilient and powerful when it came to the fighting. But then another thought crossed Roy's mind.

All of them could be wiped out, even if they were told to escape. Wendy needed to survive, but one of the others also needed to survive, so the two survivors could repopulate with the Dragon Koopa species. Why was he even thinking like that though? That would mean that one of Wendy's siblings would have to...to mate with Wendy, and she would have to consent. Now this was a case of which Koopaling would Wendy go for?

Morton was a no-go, as were Lemmy and Iggy, but Ludwig, Larry and he were possibilities. Junior would be too young, but Larry, Ludwig and he were going through their teenage puberty faze, so it would have to be one of them. At this thought, Roy blushed slightly, which was quite unusual for him. Why would he blush at the thought of Wendy? Because they were family and it would be awkward? Many families had married into each other to keep their species going, so it was not a foreign concept. Roy knew from their mother's death that it would come down to this. One of them would have to do it...

As Roy was thinking about all of this he heard a knock at the door. He turned to see Wendy standing at the threshold, leaning on the doorframe, an apologetic look in her eyes. As Roy looked at her she looked at the floor unable to meet her brother's eyes. It was awkward for both of them until Roy decided to break the silence that hung in the air.

"Watcha doing here?" He casually asked, looking at the female Koopaling with curiosity. She almost never came to any of the other Koopalings, preferring the company of herself to everybody else. "Do you need something?"

"Um...no-I mean yes, I came because I was bored...and I wanted to-"

"Wanted to what?" Roy interrupted, looking at his sister with a sly grin on his face. "Well?"

Wendy looked at him with annoyance, but the look in her eyes said something else. She was thinking about something, and Roy wanted to know what, and he would do anything to get some information out of her. "I wanted to apologise for earlier- I should not have hit you," She finished, her voice lowering.

Roy was pleasantly surprised, his eyes widening behind his glasses. "Thanks," He muttered, waiting for her to either leave or come in, but she just stood there. "Well, do you want to come in, or can you leave me in peace?" He growled, although playfully.

"I just need somebody to talk to, after all of the news today," Wendy admitted, shutting Roy's door behind her and sitting down on the bed. They just stared at each other for a moment before Roy broke the silence.

"So, you found a boy yet?" He asked innocently, although Wendy looked startled, not expecting his question. "I mean, Daddy's princess will need a prince."

"Wha-what-why did you?! None of your business!" Wendy snapped, looking at the floor, although her eyes still displayed some thought. He needed to ask her more. "Why'd you want to know anyway?"

Perfect! "I was just wondering, since you are the last female Dragon Koopa and all, you would need a- a mate to keep the species going." Roy knew that telling the truth outright would confuse her, and a confused Wendy would mean she would slip up more.

"You did not j- That's private!" Wendy raged, her eyes looking straight into Roy's. "How dare you ask me that!?"

"Oh come on sis, you are going to have to stay in the family anyways," Roy sighed, half-sarcastically. He just needed to keep her talking for a little while longer. "Which means-"

"I KNOW WHAT IT MEANS!" Wendy screamed, muscles clenched, fists balled up, rings ready to burn the older Koopa.

"Then who is it? Who is the one that has to mate with you? Ludwig, Larry, Iggy, Lemmy, Morton or me?"

Wendy was tempted to whack her brother on the head, but then he had said that. She had never thought about who she would eventually have to mate with. When mother had died, King Dad had told her she would have to marry one of her siblings, and mate with them. He was so forward, but he told her it was up to her to decide, but then he told her that Lemmy and Iggy were no-go's and that left her with the other four. Roy, Larry, Ludwig and Morton.

She would never in a million years sleep with Morton, and he would object to any of her demands anyway. Ludwig could be the one. He was the eldest and was the possible hair to Dark Land. But then there was Larry, who she thought was too young, so she had passed him, and that left her with a decision between Ludwig and Roy. Both males had promising futures, Ludwig being the possible King, Roy becoming a Koopa general. Though Wendy hated to admit it, she did feel attracted to both of them, Ludwig's caring nature, and Roy's manly actions.

"You really want me to answer that," She whispered. She had known one of the two would ask her about this eventually, and she would have to choose, there and then, and Roy was the one asking her.

"We need to know," Roy whispered into her ear. She looked at him, and then thought about Ludwig, and then about Roy, but then she looked into Roy's sunglasses, into his eyes, and then she knew her decision, before it had even begun. She had thought for years about this, and now it was time to show her feelings, to tell one of them the truth. She had made her decision.

"I-I pick you," She whispered quietly, and then she pushed her mouth against his. Roy was waiting for this and slowly their tongues entered each other's mouths, exploring, searching loving each other's warm muzzles. Roy was in silent ecstasy as he pushed Wendy's form down onto the bed, Wendy still kissing him with a passion. They stayed in that position for a few more moments before they parted for a breath. Wendy was gasping, and so was Roy, both of them feeling excited, and ready to continue.

Unlike Lemmy and Iggy, they were willing to take it further. Roy slowly stripped Wendy of her shell and she did the same for him, their instincts taking over, their urges needing to be released. Wendy moved in to kiss Roy again and they were once again locked in a passionate kiss, Wendy grinding her hips against Roy's groin, both of them beginning to get lost in the new sensations, but then a loud voice echoed throughout the halls.

"All Koopalings to the Throne Room, emergency meeting, now!" The voice of their father's magnified voice echoed, Roy sighing as he released Wendy to get up. Wendy looked slightly surprised about what had just taken place, but was sad to see it over before it had begun. They both put on their shells so they could go to the Throne Room when Roy grabbed Wendy's hand.

"We'll continue this later," He whispered erotically into her ear, and she loved it. "Now come on, Dad's waiting."

They both left Roy's room, hand in hand, walking down the hall to the Throne Room, totally in love.

* * *

_**Author's Note**_

**Okay guys, I lied. This chapter was too long for one big chapter in my opinion so I split it into two parts. And let me tell you, things get rather physical in the second part of the chapter, which will be going up some time tonight, so two chapters in one day! Enjoy, and remember to review, and not a one line review, I mean a good review. What do you think of RoyXWendy? And remember, I still have the poll about the Koopalings on my profile, which I hope all of you readers that read up to here will go to.**

**See ya in part 2, **

**Cenobia100**


	6. Anticipation: Part 2

**Author's Note**

**Here is part two of the last chapter, and finally, yes, there is an M Rated scene in this chapter, and I will tell you now, It is not between Wendy and Roy, because, let's be honest, they are two horny teenagers who are in the middle of puberty and feeling sexual urges, so instead, I'm going to a different pair of horny teenage dragon Koopas that are having urges. And I'm guessing you guys know who... **

**I will warn you and there will be a message in bold when the M rated stuff happens, so that if you want to skip it you can, and if you don't, read on. Also, it is not full on sexual, there is no 'mating' per say, but there is some erotic stuff, so to speak. This also happened to be my first time writing this kind of stuff, so anybody who actually reads it needs to give me some feedback on how to improve romantic moments. **

**Also, nobody seems to be reviewing the story, which upsets me, although it could be the fact that it is M-Rated and is much less likely to appear. If you read this note, then you can review. Please, it would make my day so much. All I'm asking for is a few lines of feedback.**

**Now, for the usual disclaimer: I do not own Super MARIO, The Koopalings, Bowser, Bowser Junior, any other characters from that universe and some locations, but I do own the story, and my crazy ass mind for thinking this awesomeness up. So without further ado, Let us begin:  
**

**Legend of the Koopalings: Torn Away: Chapter 6**

* * *

_**Anticipation: Part 2 **_

Bowser sighed as he heard Lemmy leave his room. The father was tired, unable to focus, and now he had found out for sure that his son, and no doubt his twin, was gay. He already knew how Iggy would feel; know understanding why the two boys shared such a close bond. They obviously loved each other, and who was he to take that away from them before he had let them understand their feelings. What kind of father, role model, would he be?

Now his thoughts drifted towards his other children. Bowser was annoyed, not because of his children, but because most of them except one were boys. The problem, that he soon learned from Kamek after they had all been born, was that they would never find a mate as Dragon Koopas need Dragon Koopas to mate, and Wendy was the only female left, after Clawdia had died. This meant that most of his sons would develop feelings towards each other, as there was only one girl, and only one Koopaling could have her, leaving six Koopalings without a mate.

Lemmy and Iggy were most probably going to end up in a relationship, especially after that conversation right there. And that left five children to fight for Wendy. But they had both narrowed it down to Roy or Ludwig, and they way things were going between her and the two boys, Roy was the more likely to succeed and gain Wendy as a mate, if he hadn't done so already, as Bowser couldn't control his teenagers to that extent.

If this was the case, then Ludwig, Junior, Morton and Larry would all be left mate-less, and eventually would turn to each other for comfort. Larry was too shy to admit to anyone whether he liked any of the others, but Ludwig was a possible choice. They were always together recently, but Ludwig would never accept it. He was too old and mature, and Larry had no idea what he really wanted. Morton was an interesting one. Before Ludwig talked to Larry, it was always him and Larry, but recently, Morton began to grow distant from the youngest Koopaling, and it made Bowser unhappy to see his second youngest Koopaling vanish in everybody else's eyes.

Morton had always been the talkative one, and still was when he actually spoke. In recent weeks, he began to talk in group conversations less and less, wrapped up in his own mind, and although he talked to no ends when he was called upon to speak, he had not been trying to communicate with anyone, that and they always rejected him, save Lemmy and maybe Iggy. It was sad for the brown Koopa.

Junior was, by far, the weirdest one. He was only six years old and would not need to understand the mating process for another five years minimum. There was always the chance that Wendy could have a female child that could grow up to be Junior's wife, his mate, but that was a long shot. The problem with Junior was that, although his body was not ready for a mate, his mind was. All of the Koopalings matured in mind, much faster than body, so they could be thinking about mating age 6.

Bowser turned to his bed to see his armour for the battle in the morning laying there. Worst case scenario, it would be the last armour he will ever wear, but if his kids can escape, warn Peach and the Marios, and maybe take back the land, he would die happily, knowing his kids would win. Bowser took a long look at his armour. There were two large shoulder pads, adorned with spikes, orange trimmings with dark green metal. That was the colour scheme for his armour, his kingly armour. A chestplate sat underneath the shoulder pads, the sign of the Koopas, the face of Bowser, staring at him with the red and black symbol. That was all the armour he would need, and if luck was on his side, his kids would not need armour, as he was not going to risk their lives.

Bowser looked at the clock on his wall and was chocked to see that it had been two hours since his talk with Lemmy, he had been thinking rather deeply. It was time for another meeting, this time to ready the Koopalings for their escape tomorrow. This would be his last family moment with them for a long time, possibly forever, and he wanted it to go well. Bowser strolled out of the room, his tail trailing behind him as he made his way to the throne room, ready to call the Koopalings.

* * *

Iggy awoke to the sound of his father's call. He opened one eyes droopily and his other one shot right open when he saw Lemmy snuggled up against him, hugging him, as if for dear life. The inventor had to crack a small smile from this. He had remembered what had happened earlier on that day, and he was happy that Lemmy had loved him back. But then he remembered his father had called them to the Throne Room once again.

"Lemmy," He softly whispered, his claw moving from around Lemmy's back to try and escape the clutches of his sleeping brother. "We gotta wake up; Dad wants us all in the Throne Room." He looked at his brother who slowly began to stir.

Lemmy's eyes fluttered open and all he could see was his younger brother beside him, trying to wake him up. He turned his blue eyes to remember he was in Iggy's bed, having fallen asleep after that passionate moment. "But we went to the Throne Room earlier," His voice whined, a hint of seduction in his tone, which Iggy noticed.

The inventor's eyes widened at the tone Lemmy was using but then said," But he wants us again, and this time, I think it's important."

Lemmy sighed in defeat and Iggy let the older but smaller Koopaling get up, but not without a quick kiss on the cheek. There was no time for lip-kissing just yet, but after the meeting, they had all the time in the world. Lemmy's face blushed a bright red as he thought about what he and Iggy could do after the meeting, but Iggy just sighed and dragged his brother off of the bed and out of his little daydreams, putting Lemmy on his bouncy ball.

"Come on, Lem," Iggy laughed, dragging his brother along on the bouncy ball.

Lemmy came along begrudgingly, his bouncy ball rolling as fast as it could go while Iggy used his magic to keep up, and soon they were out of their room and into the halls, on their way to the Throne Room.

Larry and Ludwig were running down the halls towards the Throne Room after hearing the second announcement. They had just been sitting in Larry's hideaway, relaxing in the quiet, giving both of them time to think about the events that would be unfolding in the morning, and about their family.

* * *

Ludwig had been thinking about Larry, and how he had been acting a lot weirder around everyone, having been looking confused and struggling with something since the start of the day. However, this only seemed to happen when Ludwig was near, so he easily deduced that he was somehow the cause of Larry's confusion. Although why Larry was confused about him, confused him to no ends! Ludwig decided to think about it later, when he had more time.

Larry was watching Ludwig as he went, the Koopaling that stood up for him, helped him and talked to him. Larry was obviously smitten by Ludwig, and Ludwig was completely oblivious as they entered the hallway that led to the grand doors of the Throne Room. The two got there to see Iggy and Lemmy against the wall breathing heavily, Roy and Wendy sitting next to each other talking, which was weird since they had that massive fight earlier.

"Where's Morton?" Larry quietly asked to the others, his voice too small to be heard by Roy and Wendy, but the twins noticed that the loudest Koopaling was not there.

"I'm here! I'm here!" Morton shouted, running down the hallway to reach the Throne Room. "Sorry, I was almost late, but I was thinking about important things and didn't notice that King Dad had called us and by the time I had realized it was almost time to get here, so I rushed out of my room and accidentally crashed into a Koopa Troopa that was holding some soap to fill the bathrooms. He was screaming about dropping the soap and I offered to pick it up for him, and that's when things got crazy-"

"Morton!" Roy shouted from across the hall. "Shut up, nobody wants to hear about your gay adventures with the soap!"

Morton looked puzzled at this before thinking back on what he said. And then it dawned on him. "I didn't mean it like that- I mean-"

"Save it for your boyfriend," Roy jeered, silencing Morton and causing the brown coloured Koopaling to run away down the corridor, not showing the tears in his eyes. Larry was the only one that decided to run after Morton, Ludwig too angry at Roy. The Twins looked shocked, unable to do anything except stand there dumbfounded, although Larry could not tell why.

Larry turned the corner at the end of the hall to see Morton sitting by the wall in tears. Larry could not understand why his brother was feeling like this and went up to the second youngest Koopaling slowly. "Mo- Morton," He stammered. "Are you okay?"

Morton froze when he heard Larry's voice nearby. He looked up to see the blue Mohawk, confirming it was Larry, in front of him. His eyes were red with tears and he couldn't keep it all bottled in. Pressure had caused almost every Koopaling to break down that day, and Morton was not taking it well. His thoughts about himself being...gay were enough, without Roy having to make fun of the situation. He had been shocked, disgusted himself, but the more Morton had thought about it in his room, the more it made sense.

He knew about Dragon Koopa hormones and how Dragon Koopas can only find mates with other Dragon Koopas. Since Wendy was the only female, she would never date him, which left him with only guys, his brothers. This reasoning had led him to believe that he was gay, but because of instincts, not because of a gene. But Morton didn't mind, except, if this was true, the Koopalings would pair off with each other. Wendy seemed to be much closer to Roy, Lemmy and Iggy were a pair after him seeing them in bed together, and his Larry and their eldest Ludwig would be another. Junior was too young for dating, and that would leave Morton alone, forever.

"D-do I look okay..." Morton replied bitterly, upset about everything, his whole world turned upside-down in a matter of hours, pain being the only thing he could feel.

Another voice came from Larry's direction. It was Lemmy's voice. "Morton, you need to tell me what's wrong."

"Go away Lemmy," Morton sobbed, his voice becoming hoarse and croaky.

Lemmy looked at his Koopaling brother with pity. He was recognising the exact same symptoms that he had had, not only a few hours ago, when he realised he was gay, but he couldn't say that in front of Larry. He needed to get Morton alone, and fast. "Larry, can you let me talk to him for a few minutes?"

Larry nodded and backed away down the hall, but just before he reached the corner, he hid behind a small statue and waited for the private conversation to begin. He needed to know why his older brother was acting in that manner. It hurt him to see Morton in pain.

Morton watched as Larry walked down the hallway and turned the corner, leaving him alone with Lemmy, and he knew what Lemmy was going to ask. "Morton, you have to answer me truthfully, I'm trying to be an older brother here, and I can help you, but only if you answer this question with honesty." Lemmy knew he needed to do this, for Morton's sake, for Larry's sake, for all of them. He took a deep breath. "Are you gay?"

Morton knew he would ask that question, and he was wondering why Lemmy was taking the risk, as it could arouse suspicions to Lemmy's own sexuality. But he had to answer truthfully, and he needed to tell somebody, to let it out. "Y-yes."

Larry's eyes widened as he heard the question. Why would Lemmy be asking that question, unless? Was Lemmy gay? But then he heard Morton answer, and then it all made sense, but he was shocked. Since when was Morton gay? Larry needed to know more.

"Morton, how long have you known?" Lemmy asked, mimicking his talk with King Dad from earlier on.

"Since today..." Morton replied, the tears slowly beginning to vanish, to be replaced with sad eyes. "Why are you asking me this, Lemmy?"

Lemmy expected the question, but somebody had to know, so he took, yet another deep breath and said, "Because so am I."

Morton didn't look as shocked as Lemmy would have expected. He would have expected Morton to start saying all sorts of different things in shock, but instead Morton just replied with," I know, I saw you and Iggy in bed- together."

Lemmy's eyes widened, as did Larry's from behind the statue. Now three Koopalings were suddenly gay! Larry was confused, maybe...he was the same. He continued to watch, in case Morton said something else.

"Then I guess I should be straight with you. You need to tell me who you love, and then I will ask why you were in mine and Iggy's bedroom while we were sleeping!" Lemmy whispered to the brown skinned Koopa.

"Wha- I...I love..."

"You can tell me Morton, I am not going to judge you, and neither will father, he knew about me before I knew about me, and he accepted me, so don't be afraid."

Morton's eyes widened as he heard about his father accepting the gay Koopalings. It gave him a small hope, and with a whisper, he said, "Larry. I love Larry."

Larry looked at Morton from behind the statue in shock. Morton loved him, but wasn't that forbidden, then again, Lemmy and Iggy's love should be forbidden, but they were together. Did Larry feel the same, or did he love Ludwig like he had once thought? Ludwig had never really shown any interest in him, only as a big brother to a little brother, not as a lover to a lover. He was confused, and he needed his questions answered, and if Lemmy said King Dad was okay with all of this, maybe Larry could see him, but he was too shy, and would never get it done.

It was then that Larry realised something, about love. Ludwig had never shown any signs of affection towards Larry because he was the youngest, more of a baby brother, like Junior was to himself. It would be wrong for Larry to love Ludwig. It just would not be right. But Morton was almost his age, and the grey shelled Koopa loved him, admitting it just then. How could Larry let him down like that? He needed to talk with Morton after this was done.

"Morton, you need to tell him, he'd be too shy to bring up anything of the sort himself, so you tell him and sort it all out," Lemmy advised. "I have to get back to the others, come back when you are ready."

Larry quickly dashed down the hall before Lemmy could see him and soon, both Koopalings came back down the hall, Morton less weepy, but more thoughtful. He continuously looked at Larry, and Larry noticed. He was making it very obvious.

* * *

Suddenly, the doors to the Throne Room opened and they all stepped inside. Bowser greeted them from his throne, Junior to his right. He lifted his arm to silence the Koopalings and then began to speak, his gruff voice reaching all of the room. "Koopalings, tomorrow morning, when the time comes for the battle, I want you to go from this castle as fast as you can. There is a secret passage that leads inside the mountains of Dark Land, into a maze of tunnels where you will have no trouble losing enemies. Make your way through the tunnels, a map will be provided, and at the exit there should be an airship. Use it and go to the Mushroom Kingdom. Get Peach, the Marios and anybody else and help take back Dark Land. I have provided travel bags, filled with foods, drinks, space for a few personal belongings, including an enchanted Hammerspace pocket, and a map of the Kingdom. I cannot talk longer with you kids, as I have an army to motivate. Tonight, Junior, you will stay with Ludwig, since you will have a better chance of getting away quicker."

"What!" Junior cried out. "I'm not going with him, he'll drive me nuts!"

Inside the Koopalings were thinking it would be the other way round but Bowser's voice pierced their thoughts and brought them back to the present. "I do not care! I care about your safety! And that is why you are staying with Ludwig! I've told all of you kids everything; your bags will be given to you when you leave tomorrow, just before the battle starts. Dismissed."

Junior was escorted along with Ludwig to Ludwig's tower for the night, the sounds of screaming and whining filling the air. Lemmy and Iggy headed back to their rooms while Morton went to his room, not noticing Larry who was following behind slowly. Roy and Wendy were about to leave for Roy's room, but Roy was called by Bowser. "Roy, I need you to help rally the troops, Wendy, the goomba guard will escort you back to your room."

Their romantic plans spoiled, Wendy went back to her room in an angry huff, Roy sighing as he went to help out the army with some motivation.

* * *

Iggy and Lemmy arrived back at their room and Iggy collapsed onto Lemmy's bed, soon followed by Lemmy, who landed on top of Iggy. Lemmy laughed as he climbed off of Iggy and allowed him to stand, so that Iggy could close the bedroom door, but he didn't notice Iggy lock it as he came back over to the smallest Koopaling.

"So what was that all about with Morton?" Iggy asked, clueless about what had happened.

"You'll never believe this, Morton's gay, and he likes Larry, and he knew about us because he saw us asleep together earlier!" Lemmy quickly said, rushing through the words as fast as Morton.

Iggy looked at Lemmy with surprise. "Morton's gay! I knew it!"

Lemmy would have questioned Iggy's statement when he felt Iggy lie down next to him on the bed. "Iggy?" Lemmy quietly whispered after a moment.

"What is it Lemmy?" Iggy replied.

**WARNING: YAOI AHEAD! Skip to the bold words down below if you do not like!**

"Do you wanna kiss again?" Lemmy innocently asked.

"If you- uh want to?" Iggy sheepishly giggled.

"I do," Lemmy whispered, Iggy's face flushing a deep shade of red. "Do you?"

"Y-yes," Iggy almost moaned as Lemmy rubbed his body against his stomach. And then Lemmy pulled Iggy into a passionate kiss, even better than the last one, their tongues tasting each other's mouths as they tried to make the experience last, but Lemmy was far from done. As they pulled away, Lemmy decided to give his plan a try.

He moved towards Iggy's ear and whispered, "Wanna play?" Iggy melted into Lemmy's arms and suddenly, both Koopas had taken their shells off, leaving only their boxers on underneath. Lemmy continued to kiss Iggy, sucking on his neck, kissing more and more of Iggy as he let his instincts, his urges, take over, and Iggy was doing the same thing, forgetting science and letting Lemmy do what he wanted.

Lemmy felt Iggy grow hard through his boxers and he was growing hard too. It was so easy to just rip off Iggy's boxers and start sucking Iggy's member for all it was worth, but he needed self control if they both were going to enjoy this, and Iggy had none of it. Lemmy moved his mouth to Iggy's nipples and began to suck and bite at the tender skin, Iggy squirming and moaning underneath his brother's mouth.

Iggy was feeling so much pleasure and all he could do was moan as Lemmy continued to pleasure him. Lemmy began to trail downwards, leaving kisses everywhere he went, until he reached Iggy's boxers where the shape of his member could just be seen bulging from the fabric. Lemmy looked up at the younger one, as if asking for permission, and Iggy could only nod from the weird feelings going through his body.

Lemmy quickly pulled down Iggy's boxers to reveal his incredibly hard member, 7 inches of glory, and it stood there, precum leaking from the tip, curved near the top. Lemmy thought it looked amazing, but didn't notice Iggy pulling his own boxers down to reveal Lemmy's 8 inch member, thicker than Iggy's, also leaking precum, larger near the bottom, getting smaller as it reached the head. Iggy couldn't help but stare.

"Like what you see?" Lemmy asked seductively, pulling Iggy forwards, Iggy nodding as they felt their members rubbing against each other, precum drenched over their sex organs, Iggy moaning frequently while Lemmy made long, drawn back moans, both of them feeling ecstasy as skin met skin. It was a foreign experience, and they loved the feeling more and more, but Lemmy was tired of rubbing, pushing Iggy back down onto the bed, Iggy lying face up so Lemmy could see his entire body, naked.

Iggy looked like pure beauty, his face an expression of delight, his member looking delectable, his body looking so excited that it turned on Lemmy even more than before as his member throbbed in its place. He moved his head down to Iggy's cock, and gave it a long lick from base to tip, Iggy moaning in absolute bliss, never having felt something so amazing, so warm, in his entire life.

And then Lemmy slowly began to suck the tip, his tongue swirling around Iggy's head, the inventor moaning, trying not to buck his hips forwards from pleasure as Lemmy sucked his dick with delight. And then Lemmy took it all into his mouth, the member throbbing inside his warm cavern, tasting even tastier than Iggy's lips. It made Lemmy want more as he began to bob his head up and down, sucking Iggy's length for all it was worth.

Iggy squirmed and cried out from underneath Lemmy, the pleasure beginning to grow as he began to feel so good from the sucking, the feeling of Lemmy's saliva, his mouth, moving up and down on his sensitive organ, and with his hand, Iggy reached for Lemmy's member and grasped it in his claws, causing Lemmy to gasp and moan onto Iggy's cock, the vibrations sending wave after wave of pleasure into Iggy. Precum leaked from his erect penis and Lemmy gulped down the pre easily, liking the taste of Iggy.

It made him want more, and he was moaning all the while, as his member was being jacked off by Iggy, who was moving his claw up and down in time with Lemmy's bobbing. His other hand placed itself behind Lemmy's head, and held it down, causing Lemmy to deepthroat Iggy. He almost gagged as the entire of Iggy's dick came into his mouth, but he could not care less, the waves upon waves of pleasure he received being too good.

Lemmy soon felt a tightening feeling in his balls and knew he was about to come. Iggy could feel the same thing, his member twitching, his balls tightening, and without warning, Lemmy came onto Iggy's hand, his warm semen spilling onto the inventor's claws, staining the bedsheets with their love. This sudden warm feeling made him cry out, "I'm coming!"

And then Iggy pushed Lemmy's head onto his cock, completely deepthroating it, Iggy's seed suddenly spurting out, wave after wave of creamy seed, Lemmy swallowing it eagerly before Lemmy pulled away, Iggy squirting the rest onto Lemmy's face, the warm seed dripping from Lemmy's mouth as the two fell onto the bed together, their mouths locked as Iggy licked some of his creamy seed from Lemmy's cavern. It tasted creamy and amazing, but both were too tired to continue.

"Th-that was amazing," Iggy finally gasped out, his cock beginning to soften, some leftover seed spilling onto the bed.

"You tasted amazing," Lemmy seductively whispered, his own cock also softening as Iggy licked some of his cum off of Lemmy's face. Lemmy bent down to Iggy's hand and began licking it clean of his cum, which tasted almost as good as Iggy's cum. Iggy took a long lick at his hand, a smile forming on his face as he tasted Lemmy's seed. And then they felt their eyes grow heavy, and Iggy soon dropped off to sleep, Lemmy following soon after, both covered in each other's love, and semen.

* * *

_**END OF YAOI! BACK TO NORMAL READING!**_

Morton heard a knock on his bedroom door, his head almost in too much thought to hear it. Morton opened the door to see Larry sitting there awkwardly. The younger Koopaling looked it his older brother with embarrassment, and then looked at the floor. "Can I sleep here tonight?" Larry whimpered.

"Wha- why?" Morton asked, shocked that Larry wanted his comfort.

"I...I need to tell you something..."

Morton only nodded and let Larry into his room, Larry sitting on the bed, waiting for his brother. Morton sat down beside Larry and then Larry took a breath. "I heard you and Lemmy." Morton's eyes widened in shock as he looked at his younger brother. He must have heard everything, and then his face began to go red. "I know that you like boys, and that you...umm...like me."

Larry saw his brother looked shocked and quickly added, "But I came to say I like you too."

And then Morton felt his brother's lips on his, so sudden, so quick and he was not even prepared to kiss back as they fell onto the bed and into the covers. After a moment, Larry pulled away blushing, as did Morton, and all Morton could say was, "Sleep then."

"Yeah," Larry sheepishly replied. And then they both awkwardly went to sleep, Morton hugging Larry as the two Koopas drifted away into their dreams, both surprisingly calm and content.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**I realise Larry and Morton getting together was rushed but it is 15 minutes past midnight and I am tired. I really hope you liked the scene with Iggy and Lemmy and I hope you guys can review my story for more chapters. Remember to give me feedback and check out the poll on my profile about the Koopalings. **

**See ya later,**

**Cenobia100**


	7. Assault

**Author's Note**

**So guys, I never got any reviews for the last chapter. Can somebody tell me why? In a review perhaps? It's kinda sad because I see that people are viewing the story, just not bothering to review it and tell me how I am doing. It can be pretty frustrating. But enough of that, let us get on with this, hopefully, short author's note.**

**Last chapter was a big chapter, involving two different pairings. LemmyXIggy with that, uhh, M Rated scene, and Larry's problems between Morton and Ludwig, although he picked Morton. However, this is just the beginning of the story, and MortonXLarry will not be going as smoothly as LemmyXIggy in future, due to Larry's liking for Ludwig which he will only be able to shake off when Ludwig tells him himself, which causes a problem. **

**Roy and Wendy are not in a real relationship, as I said in the last chapter, they are teens with hormones, nothing more. Although who knows what I will do with them. Junior, I have things planned for him, things that will shock certain Koopalings. Ludwig is, at the moment, not involved in any relationship, acting as the Leader, keeping them together, the usual, so for now, he is more background.**

**This chapter does not contain any M Rated scenes, but does contain action, the battle of Koopa castle, and the escape of the Koopalings. Now onto the more official things:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mario, Koopalings, Bowser, Junior or any other Mario-related stuff, but I do own the plot line of the story, as well as some story locations. Let us begin!**

**Legend of the Koopalings: Torn Away: Chapter 7**

_**Assault**_

* * *

Morton awoke to the sounds of screaming, explosions and dust raining from the stones on the roof of his room. His eyes widened as he realised what was going on, but he was even more surprised when he noticed Larry underneath him, hugging his waist in an attempt to find comfort. The grey-shelled Koopaling looked at his younger brother who lay there, asleep, clutching his chest. The night before had been full of shocks for the entire family, and now Larry was in his bed.

A loud knock at the door and Morton's head jerked upwards, more dust falling from the ceiling. Morton stared, wide eyed as the door began to open and a young Koopa stepped inside, a red shell symbolising his rank in the army. The Koopa was one of the elite members of the foot soldiers, being slightly more powerful than a green-shelled Koopa. "Sir, Morton, you ne-" And then the Koopa saw Morton and Larry in the same bed. "Am I interrupting?"

"No-no," Morton stammered. "What were you saying?"

The Koopa's face almost blushed a bright red before he continued, this time staring at the floor. "You need to go to the Throne Room, your siblings and your father are meeting there, but hurry, the battle has already begun." The Koopa then closed the door and tried to forget about that scene.

"Larry- wake up," Morton whispered to the younger Koopaling, who opened his eyes droopily, his green pupils staring at Morton with confusion. "We need to go, the battle's starting."

"M-Morton, sorry... I have to get used to this still," Larry whimpered, evidently surprised at waking up with somebody beside him, but it didn't matter as Morton had reacted in the same way.

"It's fine, Larry- if I'm honest, I'm feeling the same," Morton admitted, his smile replaced with a frown. "But enough of that, King Dad's waiting."

Larry shyly nodded and moved to get out of bed along with Morton. Both of them looked around at the room, Morton especially. It would be the last time he would sleep in there for a long while, possibly forever, and it made him feel sad inside, knowing he may never come home, always running from something that could not be stopped, and he didn't even know what the invaders looked like, the ones that were causing this mayhem.

"Morton, c'mon, I just heard some shouting!" Larry shouted into Morton's ear, breaking him out of his thoughts, "Let's go!"

Larry began to drag Morton along and Morton soon registered that they needed to leave. He quickly gained control of his body and began sprinting down the hallway with Larry. At least he had Larry.

* * *

Wendy was awakened by a loud rapping on her door, which she ignored like she did every morning. The rapping began to get louder and the female began to get irritated. She shoved her pillow over her head and began to fall asleep again. Suddenly, her door crashed open, wood splinters embedding themselves into the walls. Roy walked in frowning, annoyed at his sister's stubbornness.

"Get up, we're being attacked!" He shouted to the girl, his eyes rolling as Wendy lazily poked her head out from underneath her pillow.

"Wh-what was that, Team Koopa's being backed?" Wendy blurted out, her brain not working at the early times of the morning, her pink eyes lazily moving to Roy's figure, and then to the broken door. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY DOOR!?" She screeched, hopping out of bed, grabbing her shell, and then strolling over to Roy when she was fully dressed.

"I had to break it down! We are under attack!" Roy calmly said, looking at his angry sister with annoyance. "Dad needs us all in the Throne Room now, we are leaving now!" And then before Wendy could even ask a question, she felt Roy grab her and lift her over his shoulders.

"Put me down you big ape!" She screamed out, her arms and legs flailing, but Roy was unfazed. "I swear, I will hurt you Roy!"

The bigger Koopa chuckled at her threat. "I thought I was an ape," He laughed, a sly grin beginning to appear on his face. "And no, I'm carrying you to Dad because, you of all Koopas, will slow me down."

Wendy stared at her older brother with fury in her eyes. She knew he was only acting cockier with her because he knew she liked him, but that did not give him the right to act like a royal idiot. She was tempted to fire breath her way off of his shoulders when they heard a horrible scream, high-pitched, cold and pained. It sounded like the scream of death. "We need to move, now!" Roy shouted, pushing his way through the small amounts of Koopas around him to reach the Throne Room, where hopefully, they could escape.

* * *

Ludwig dragged Junior down the stairs of the tower, trying to find an easy way of getting the youngest to the Throne Room. Junior was refusing to leave the castle, insisting he could have made a difference in the fight, but Ludwig knew better than to listen to a six-year old. And especially not Junior.

The oldest Koopaling heard the sounds of battle long before anybody else, jolting awake and grabbing the, half asleep, Junior from his room. The youngest family member was asleep, and then suddenly being dragged down stone steps, irritated with the older sibling. It was a very hectic awakening for the both of them, and Ludwig was glad for it. He had more of a chance of making it to the Throne Room before the true fighting began.

Junior quickly peered out of the window as they passed, but gasped as he saw what was going on outside. "Ludwig, look-outside!"

Ludwig muttered in annoyance to himself before entertaining Junior's request, not wanting to enrage his brother today and cause a famous temper tantrum. He looked outside and his eyes widened, for there, in the distance, a huge battleship was preparing to attack the castle. It was made completely out of metal, supported thousands of bullet bill cannons with ease, and many more soldiers would no doubt be on there.

Ludwig knew it was a losing battle before this all began, but now, now there was no hope of winning. Ludwig was surprised at the amount of technology their opponents had, and even worse, it looked like that the ship was only a few minutes away from firing range. Ludwig and Junior needed to go now.

"Junior, we need to run! Now!" Ludwig shouted, hoisting Junior onto his back and taking off at full speed, hoping that his siblings would make it through the barrage of bullet bills that would soon be raining down on them, fearing for their safety.

"Ludwig, Daddy knew it would be this bad, didn't he?" Junior asked, fear showing in the black pupils of his eyes.

Ludwig thought about that question as he ran. Of course their father knew it was a losing battle, but he had not mentioned just how badly they would lose. And now their father's plan was beginning to form in his head, and he knew what his father was going to do. It pained Ludwig to think about it, but he had to be strong. He couldn't cry at this moment in time, the thought of losing his father being too much to bear, ignoring his brother's questions as they continued down the corridor.

* * *

Lemmy and Iggy were both asleep, hugging each other for comfort as the first explosion racked the castle. Lemmy's eyes opened in a flash, and he knew what was happening from the moment he heard a second explosion. His only thought was to save Iggy, and at all costs, so Lemmy quickly turned to his brother who was just waking up after Lemmy's sudden departure from the bed.

"We need to go, now!" Lemmy gravely exclaimed, another explosion rocking the foundations of the castle. "Iggy, we need to m-"

Suddenly, a bullet bill crashed through the wall and slammed straight into Lemmy, his body being flung through the air as he smashed into the wall behind, the second oldest clutching his chest as he felt blood dripping from the injury the bullet bill had caused.

"Lemmy!" Iggy exclaimed, the sudden attack startling the Koopa into saving his brother. He ran towards Lemmy and grabbed onto the Koopaling's arm, lifting it onto his shoulder as a support. Lemmy could not move, however, as his bouncy ball, his only way of walking, was popped and blown up by the bullet bill. Iggy lifted the twin over his shoulder and slowly began to walk out of the room, aware that he could be struck down at any second.

"I-Iggy, leave me here," Lemmy coughed, the injury causing him to falter, his breathing beginning to speed up. "I'm useless..."

"NO LEMMY!" Iggy shouted, a bullet bill crashing into a window nearby, glass shards falling to the floor, Iggy treading through them, eyes wincing as a piece of glass cut his foot, but that didn't matter. Lemmy mattered, and he needed to be kept safe. "I am not leaving you, not after last night!"

Lemmy could feel his face heat up as he remembered the night before, the actions that they had done, some of his fondest memories, but he was useless without his ball, and would only slow them down. "I'll slow you down," he reasoned.

Iggy paused, Lemmy obviously not going to let it go, and what Iggy did next surprised the both of them. He lifted his claw up and brought it crashing down into Lemmy's neck, the force being enough to render Lemmy unconscious. "I'm not leaving you," Iggy whispered, tears in his eyes as he began to drag his knocked out brother, and lover, towards the Throne Room, the battle raging on around him.

* * *

Bowser watched as the bullet bills rained down upon the castle, stone bricks crumbling onto many of his troops, their catapults, too weak to actually do any damage to the metal ships. Suddenly, a beam of light shot from the largest ship, the red laser-like energy searing the ground beneath it. A giant laser from the heavens, crushing the foundation of both the castle, and the hope of Bowser Koopa. It was over; they had already lost, now the only hope was for the Koopalings to make it through the tunnels to the airship on the other side.

"If only it could have been any other way," Bowser whispered, his eyes darting towards a large bonsai bill heading towards the tower Ludwig lived in. Bowser was sure that Ludwig had awakened by now and escaped, but the explosion of the tower, stone, concrete, magma, and the occasional pipe from Ludwig's organ, made Bowser begin to think all hope was lost.

The paratroopa fleet were all flying up to meet the metal ships and the monsters that dared to attack their home. Suddenly, as if from the ground beneath them, sharp stones flew from the earth, pounding into the paratroops in the air. Bowser's eyes widened. This was not right, whoever had planned this attack, had the power of magic on their side. And then Bowser saw it, the evil void underneath the castle.

The waves upon waves of enemy soldiers crashing against the walls like a dark tidal wave, something he had never seen before. Screams, cries and the sound of metal hitting flesh could be heard all around, and all Bowser could do was watch from his Throne Room, unable to help defend his people, his brethren.

"Dad!"

Bowser turned at the voice to see Ludwig and Junior running into the room, Ludwig looking beyond terrified, something that worried Bowser to his very core. The oldest Koopaling never got scared, even in the face of certain doom. But now, his son was caught by the clutches of fear, too shocked to actually do anything, anything other than worry.

Junior looked in an even worse condition, tears, fear, and something else, something that Bowser could only see as regret. The youngest was feeling guilty about the troops that were dying out there, and Bowser was feeling the same, both of them, along with Ludwig, and possibly the others, terrified about not being able to help.

"Why!?" Ludwig cried out. "You can't stay! It would mean your death!"

And then Bowser understood why the eldest was afraid. He was not afraid of the ships, or the enemies. He was afraid of losing his father, his teacher of life, his only parent. The Koopalings had already lost their mother, and now they would lose him, and he could not do anything to stop it, like they could not either. Bowser was a fool for thinking his kids would go without a word, and it was the calmest child causing the trouble.

Before Bowser could answer, Wendy and Roy burst through the door, Roy clutching his arm, which when he moved his hand, Bowser saw it was bleeding severely, a piece of glass imbedding itself into the skin. Junior looked away in horror and Ludwig ran up to his younger brother, shock evident across his face. Roy placed Wendy down, the female Koopa looking shocked and stunned, Roy smiling in a bittersweet pain.

"My son, are you-"

"I'm fine Dad," Roy muttered weakly. "It'll heal, over time, but it'll heal."

Bowser nodded, Roy was the expert in war after all, and when he said he could heal, he would heal. But these were no ordinary circumstances, and all of the Koopalings in the Throne Room had been shaken to the core in some way or another, Roy to a lesser extent.

It was then that Morton and Larry came running in, both looking rather unscathed as they sped towards the others. Bowser was only missing Lemmy and Iggy now, and he was sure they would arrive, because if something had happened to them, Bowser would be very upset, especially after the talk with Lemmy the night before. Bowser had figured out, at their meeting in the Throne Room, the second time, that Iggy and Lemmy were a secret couple, but he could not bear to think about losing his two most cheerful kids.

And then Iggy burst into the room, looking exhausted, ready to collapse, dragging an unconscious Lemmy towards the others. Bowser was the first to run over to the two, noticing Iggy's cut up feet, exhaustion, and Lemmy's chest injury. Iggy looked up at his father and tried to speak, his voice coming at rather weakly. "He was hit by a bullet b-bill, told me-to-to leave him, wouldn't take no for a-an answer- so...I knocked him out," And then Iggy collapsed, falling to the floor, unable to stop himself from crashing, but Morton and Larry tried to hold him up.

Bowser knew the significance that Iggy meant with Lemmy in that sentence. It was obvious that something had happened, something good between them, which caused Iggy to carry Lemmy through shattered glass to the Throne Room. Three of his children were injured. Lemmy, Iggy and Roy all had wounds, but Lemmy was the worst off. Roy had taken one look at him before saying a few words, "Cracked ribs." Lemmy was the only one to have any internal bones broken, and without his ball, he was unable to walk.

"Ludwig, you and Iggy need to help Lemmy to start walking when he comes around. He won't survive if he doesn't learn," Bowser whispered to his oldest, the blue haired Koopaling looking back at the father with worry.

"Master Bowser, the bags are here, and the passage is ready!" A magikoopa, probably Kamek, shouted from across the room. "They need to leave now, the castle gates have fallen."

Bowser nodded, sighed, took a deep breath and faced his kids, ready to tell them to go. He looked at all of their faces, unable to forget any of them. Ludwig's one tooth, Lemmy's spiky rainbow Mohawk, Roy's dark sunglasses, Iggy's crazy spectacles, Wendy's pink ribbon, Morton's star mark, Larry's cute smile, and Junior's bandana. It was time.

"You need to go, or you won't get the chance to run," Bowser whispered, pointing at the walls. The Koopalings that were conscious gave a long nod, and Bowser Junior waved to his father. "NOW GO!"

The Koopalings ran behind the throne, Iggy being supported by Morton and Larry, Roy carrying Lemmy. The passage into the mountains opened up and engulfed each Koopaling as the darkness began to set in, and then when they were far enough down the tunnel, they turned to see Bowser watching them, solemnly. He lifted his hand and brought it down, an explosion rocketing the passage entrance, and then the Koopalings were plunged into darkness.

* * *

Bowser turned from the blocked off passage, just as the Throne Room doors were thrown open. An explosion, shrapnel, and all of the guards protecting Bowser were either in their shells, wounded, or dead. His eyes widened as the soldiers marched through the door. They all wore masks, and blue suits with black trimmings so you could not tell what species they were. But Bowser bounded towards them, attacking the many soldiers as the enemy fired their lasers at the Koopa King.

He felt the searing pain, but continued to fight as his energy wore down, and then he felt something heavy hit his back. He fell to the floor, coughing up blood as he crashed onto the concrete. His eyes began to close, his vision blackening as he made out a figure in the distance, and he recognised it.

"You..." He muttered, before falling into the deep darkness of unconsciousness.

"This time, Bowser, you and everyone else will not stop me, from achieving my goals," A feminine voice whispered, cackling away as the castle was taken, Dark Land having fallen.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Okay, lots of emotion, some action, I suck at war scenes, and a mysterious figure. Is Bowser still alive, who is this woman cackling at the end, and will Lemmy survive his injuries? At least one of those should be answered next chapter.**

**Please review, as usual, since I'm getting less and less reviews.**

**See ya later, **

**Cenobia100**


	8. Separated

**Author's Note**

**Now the story begins. The Koopalings are still together, however and the summary of the story says that they are separated. Hmmmm, I wonder what will happen now then, hint hint. But seriously, this chapter is pretty important in developing the different friendships and relationships between the eight Koopalings, yes I decided to include Junior, as he was, in the end, misunderstood.**

**I have finally decided to split the Koopalings into three groups. Two of three and one of two. This should be a very fun chapter, and I cannot wait to post it to you guys. As usual, please review, and can you tell me what you like about the story, dislike, so far, as I cannot use feedback when the review says something like 'great story, can't wait for next chapter.' I cannot work with those reviews in any way, other than tiny confidence boosters.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mario, the Koopalings or Bowser, however I do own the plot of this story and maybe some locations. **

**Let us begin!**

**Legend of the Koopalings: Torn Away: Chapter 8**

* * *

_**Separated**_

The darkness of the caverns of Dark Land was getting to the Koopalings as they walked through the dark and twisted tunnels, unaware of which way to go, save an old map that looked to be dated from over fifteen years ago. The old parchment revealed a way forwards, but the path had changed since it had been made, and treacherous rock falls, chasms and the occasional cave in forced the Koopalings to make an alternate route.

The Koopalings went single file, the oldest, Ludwig, being at the front, Roy standing as the guard at the back. Junior was in the middle along with Larry and Morton, who were supporting an unconscious Lemmy. Iggy was finally able to walk after gaining his energy after they had left, the cuts on his feet still paining him as he looked at his knocked out twin with fear. Wendy was walking behind Junior, making sure the youngest of the eight did not wander off into any trouble, her bratty demeanour being replaced with a more serious look.

Iggy noticed that Larry was beginning to tire under the weight of Lemmy, even though he was the smallest, and wasted no time in relieving Larry of his task, taking it up himself, having carried Lemmy all the way to the Throne Room, he could carry him again, and had the help of Morton this time. Morton nodded solemnly to Iggy, the second youngest Koopaling trying to hide his fears about what had taken place after they had escaped.

All of the Koopalings and Junior wondered for their father's safety, some more than others. Ludwig knew it was futile, and he had already resolved to carry on in his head, knowing his father would most probably fall, while Wendy was the complete opposite. She believed her father could live, believing he had a back-up plan. But Ludwig was annoyed at her thoughts. It was obvious that their father's back-up plan was to get the eight of them to safety, and nobody had a back-back-up plan.

The blue haired Koopaling sighed and decided to keep looking at their map, hoping that there would be some kind of an indication as to whether they were closer to escape. The map was telling him to take two right turns and then a left which should bring to a wide cavern. On the other side of the wide cavern, there should be some stone steps leading towards the outside. But Ludwig was worried. They had not seen any right turns for a few minutes now, and he was hoping they had not stumbled off of the beaten path.

"Ludwig, we're going around in circles," Larry whispered into his ear, careful to not let his siblings hear. "We've passed that broken rock three times now."

"Maybe we are on the wrong part of the map," Ludwig hissed. "We need to find a right turn."

Larry peered ahead into the darkness. Years of hiding in the dark corridors of Castle Koopa had made him able to see better in the dark, compared to most people. He instantly noticed a faint outline of an arch, but boulders surrounded the arch, an obvious cave in having occurred. "There, where those rocks are piled up, don't you see the arch," The Koopaling with the blue Mohawk pointed out, glancing at his family behind.

"I do, should we try to dig it out, it seems there is no other way on the map."

Ludwig and Larry looked at each other and Larry only nodded adding, "You're a great leader Ludwig."

Before Ludwig could reply, Larry turned to the others and began to talk," We need to dig out these rocks, it is our only chance to make it back outside, otherwise we will be trapped in this cave. I need you all to help, but somebody needs to stay with Lemmy, and Iggy is still too weak to help. Roy and Morton should be out main diggers, having the- build."

Larry stuttered as he said this, and Ludwig thought he could see Morton blush at this, but was it just his imagination. Ludwig shook his head and quickly added, "Larry can stay with Iggy and Lemmy, everyone else, be careful, if we cause another cave-in, we are all toast."

Everyone nodded, Bowser Junior and Wendy looking slightly annoyed at having to do manual labour, but they went to help nevertheless, leaving Iggy, Lemmy and Larry just far enough down the cave to keep them from the work, but still within viewing distance. Larry just stared at the rocky wall, lost in his own thoughts. Iggy was constantly checking to see whether Lemmy was okay, and was happy to notice that the Koopaling's breathing was beginning to slow to a safe pace.

Iggy was scared, Lemmy had only been this injured once before. It was a year ago and they were coming back from a defeat at the hands of Mario. Everyone, even Ludwig and Morton, were blaming Lemmy for the failure, and only he, and Larry stood up for Lemmy. Then Roy popped Lemmy's ball and grabbed Iggy onto his shoulders, leaving Lemmy alone. Iggy was almost in tears when he found out what had happened. Lemmy had almost killed himself, going so far into depression that he had almost died. Larry had told their father and Bowser had saved Lemmy before it was too late, but then Lemmy was taken to hospital, where he- he actually died. For around half a minute everybody was in shock, but he came back, and then when he woke up, they made a promise to never leave each other. And Iggy never broke that promise, and Lemmy didn't either.

Iggy felt tears sliding down his face as Larry turned to face the spectacled Koopaling. Larry then moved over to Iggy and gave him a brotherly hug, meant for comfort, and Iggy silently sobbed on Larry's shoulder, too upset to think about anything, except Lemmy, and if he was still breathing. "I don't want it to happen again," Iggy whimpered.

"Iggy, Lemmy isn't going to die on us again, he is a fighter, and he is so strong," Larry comforted, patting Iggy on the back before releasing him from the hug.

"But, he isn't in control anymore," Iggy whispered quietly. "When he was c-cutting himself, he...he was doing it himself. He didn't do this, I-I can't lose him-not after everything that's happened in the last few days."

"Wh-what happened?" Larry asked, his eyes gazing at Iggy with a curious look. "Did something happen between you both?"

Iggy silently nodded, confirming what Larry had heard the day before from Lemmy himself. "I knew it..." He whispered to himself, but Iggy heard.

"What do you mean Larry?" Iggy asked, his eyes searching Larry for answers and Larry had no choice but to give in.

"You remember Lemmy went to calm down Morton yesterday, he sent me away and I hid away to see what was going on, and then Lemmy asked Morton if he was gay, and Morton, he said yes, and then Lemmy admitted it too. It was obvious that something had happened between you both, and then Morton said he liked me. And somehow I ended up sleeping with Morton last night..." Larry admitted.

Iggy was surprised. Four Koopalings out of eight were gay!? He was surprised at Morton, but Larry, Iggy had expected Larry to be gay in the end, although he would never admit it. "What happened between you and Lemmy, I told you what happened with me and Morton," Larry asked, although the response he got was quite shocking.

"I-um-uh," Iggy's face blushed a bright red, like a cherry, and it took all of his self control not to burn up from embarrassment. "How can I say this without disturbing your thoughts- uh."

"Iggy, was it something, uh, sexual...because you can tell me, I won't tell a soul, not even Morton, but I am-umm, somewhat curious," Larry admitted, his own face turning a shade of pink, both of them trying not to look embarrassed.

"We didn't have sex, we only had oral," A voice from behind them muttered, and both of the Koopalings turned, not because of the voice, but because of the words it said. Lemmy sat there, eyes open, looking tired, wincing as he tried to sit up. Larry looked at him with a gigantic blush on his face after hearing what the second oldest just said. Iggy was hiding his face in between his arms.

"L-Lemmy," Larry finally choked out. "How much did you hear?"

"Everything, and seriously, I knew you had snuck up behind the statue with the whole, 'Morton drama' talk, and it was the motivation needed to get you both together." Lemmy's blue eyes sparkled, trying to ignore the pain in his rib area.

"Why did you say that Lemmy," Iggy hissed angrily. "He's a little young to know what th-"

"Oh come on Iggy. I'm almost twelve, and don't forget we mature faster than other races, so me knowing what-um- oral is is nothing shocking," Larry sighed, looking at Iggy with a silly grin on his face, a grin that had not graced Larry's face for years. "Um- how was it?"

That question caught even Lemmy off guard, and Iggy blushed so much after that that he was surprised his face didn't glow red and pink. Lemmy paused for a moment and then looked at Iggy. After all, Iggy was the one that got the treatment. "Iggy, you um experienced it, you say."

Iggy looked at his brother with an angry glare, stuttering as he tried to think of a suitable answer to the question. "It felt-uh...nice..."

"Oh come on Iggy, you loved it, I mean you were so e-"

"LEMMY!"

"It's fine Iggy, I just wanted to know what it felt like, to be loved," Larry whispered, a cheeky smile appearing on the corners of his face.

It was then that one of the others noticed Lemmy was awake, breaking up the three Koopaling's chat and sending Larry off to work with Morton. Ludwig came over to take his place, also to tell Lemmy he would have to learn to walk. "Lemmy, I need to talk to you," Ludwig called out.

"What is it, I'm kinda trying to catch up on what happened with Iggy!"

"It's important. Before we left, King Dad give me my last instructions from him. One, we had to run and get help from Mario and Peach. Two, and this concerns you Lemmy, and technically you Iggy. Dad told me we had to teach you to walk on your own two feet. And he wanted you to learn as soon as you healed."

Lemmy looked at Ludwig with a brief stare of confusion, but then he smirked and slowly climbed up from the cavern wall. He shakily adjusted himself and stood up on his two feet. Ludwig knew that Lemmy either, wanted to start right away, or something else was going on. And then, to everyone's surprise, as the Koopalings digging their way out had stopped to watch, Lemmy moved his leg up and began to walk forwards, shakily, but he managed to walk all the way from his resting place to the other Koopalings and then back.

Everybody stood there in silent shock, except Iggy who was trying to keep in a giggle, and Larry looked slightly less shocked than the others. "I know how to walk, Ludwig, I used the bouncy ball for travelling long distances, and it was much more fun than walking. After that incident last year, involving me going insane and cutting myself, I knew I had to learn to walk, to avoid those problems in future, so I learned, and Iggy helped me out, but I could only walk for minutes at a time, then I needed rest."

"You mean, you tricked us for an entire year!" Ludwig shouted, slightly enraged.

"Actually nine months and fifteen days," Larry called out from the digging site. "I kinda watched him trying to walk, it was funny."

"You knew too Larry! You should have told somebody, are you **stupid** or what!?" Ludwig cried out at the youngest Koopaling, who looked sad, and then broke into tears at Ludwig's words. Ludwig realising what he said tried to move forwards to apologise, but Roy moved in front of the oldest sibling and held out his hand.

"Just leave him Ludwig, you hurt him bad," The muscled Koopaling whispered, looking at Larry who was now crying into Morton's shoulder. "Just keep digging."

* * *

After a few more minutes of digging, followed by the sounds of Larry's sniffling, now being comforted by Wendy of all people, the cave opened up and allowed the Koopalings passage. They all slowly made their way through the tunnel, Lemmy being supported by Iggy who was now fully healed. Lemmy still had cracked ribs, and was now having bad thoughts once again. Ludwig had basically said it was useless for him to walk, or at least that was what he had heard. And Lemmy was beginning to feel a familiar build up of pressure in his head. He felt ready to collapse into tears, the jagged rocks around them reminding him of the day he almost killed himself.

"Lemmy, calm down, I know what you're thinking, Ludwig does not think you are useless," Iggy whispered, trying to console the smallest Koopaling. Junior nodded with Iggy's words, walking with Lemmy and Iggy as nobody else would listen to him.

"Why is Lemmy upset?" Junior asked quietly, not having heard about the incident from the year before. They had not told him as they did not want him to worry.

"Don't worry about it, okay Junior, Lemmy just needs to think."

"Okay, Iggy..."

* * *

The group suddenly gasped as they emerged into a large cavern, although it was rather featureless save for the height. However, there was a bright light at the end of the cavern, a burning light, the feeling of a cool breeze wafting past. Suddenly, all of the Koopalings broke into a run, wanting to be free of the prison of the caves once and for all, even Lemmy hobbled along at a fast pace.

They were seconds away, tasting the volcanic air of Dark Land, and then they emerged, and then they heard somebody cry out. A wooden airship sat there, a few Koopa patrols nearby. The Koopalings ran for the wooden ship, safety finally being present, and then they heard the sound of screaming coming from the mountains. Larry turned to see enemy ships flying over the mountains, metallic surfaces reflecting light into their eyes.

And then the ship behind them exploded, their only hope for survival, gone in a second. They were too late, until Ludwig grabbed hold of their attention and motioned for them to run. All of the Koopalings began to sprint away, Junior in Iggy's arms, the entire group scared beyond belief. And then the ground began to shake, and then they all felt something searing hot on their shells. Lemmy turned to see a giant missile heading towards them.

He screamed in fear, remembering his own injury, and then the missile hit, and then the Koopalings felt the explosion, the shockwaves throwing them through the air at the speed of light, and they all were blasted off in different directions, all of them screaming as they went, the mountains of Dark Land vanishing in a second thanks to the explosion rocketing them away. And then for each Koopaling, it all went black.

* * *

Lemmy tried to move himself from his position on the ground. He lazily moved his head up, pain shooting through his neck as he stood up in the grass. And then he looked around. There was no grass in Dark Land. He looked around the plains of grass, recognising the Mushroom Kingdom soil, somehow being blasted from Dark Land to the land of the Toads. But where were his siblings.

Movement next to him revealed the unconscious form of Iggy, holding Bowser Junior in his arms, both looking bruised and injured. Lemmy noticed how injured he was, his injuries beginning to get the better of him, and then he fell forwards, losing consciousness faster than before, lying along with his two brothers on the grassy plains.

* * *

Wendy felt the snow, and then opened her eyes. She was cold, ice cold, and in a place she could not recognise. Dark Land did not have snow, so she reckoned she was somewhere else, the force of that missile being enough to launch her away from her kingdom. She turned to find herself amidst a snowy glacier, a small cave nearby. As she crawled towards it, only just managing to stay conscious, she saw the figure of her brother Roy, lying inside the cave, out cold. And then, so was she.

* * *

Ludwig, Larry and Morton all opened their eyes at the same time, all of them turning in their places as they looked around at their surroundings. They felt warm, and yet cold at the same time. Looking down, Ludwig saw the pipes on the horizon, and realized where they were instantly.

"How did we get to Pipe Land?!"

"Pipe Land?" Morton muttured, still clutching Larry who was hugging him for dear life.

"Where are the others?" Larry whimpered, tears falling from his eyes, all of them alone, isolated and scared.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Yep, rushed towards the end, but it was late and I wanted to get this chapter out. Now the real story begins. One group is in the Mushroom Kingdom. One is in Pipe Land and one is in the cold North, North of Dark Land, near Sarasaland. There are a few M-Rated scenes next chapter from our three resident couples, IggyXLemmy MortonXLarry and RoyXWendy. Look forwards to that, and if you are interested in Lemmy's attempted suicide from the year before, there is a story about it up on my profilr called 'Depression.' Check it out to understand the chapter more.**

**Please Review and see ya later**

**Cenobia100**


	9. In Familiar Grounds

**Author's Note**

**Okay guys, so recently, I have been reading more and more Koopaling fics for some ideas. I saw that a few years ago there were two popular one-shot ideas. **

**1: A story about Bowsetta taking control of the Koopalings in the Superstar Saga games.**

**2: A story about why the Koopalings were remained unused throughout the Mario games until the Wii.**

**Which of the two would you prefer to see. 1 or 2, please vote now! Not really but please tell me which you would prefer, as I really want to test out both of these ideas. Now onto LOTK: Torn Away. The chapters, for now, will have a more structured layout. I am going to be dedicating one chapter to one group of Koopalings, this chapter being the group in the Mushroom Kingdom (Iggy, Lemmy, Junior), the next group being the Pipe Land guys, (Ludwig, Larry Morton). See the problem with the second group? Anyways, Roy and Wendy will be last, not having a substantial role, at the moment, but they will sooner or later. Also, for you guys that are worried about Bowser possibly dying, I left you at a cliffhanger two chapters ago, and now, you must read on to find out the fate of the Koopa King. **

**As usual, I will warn you when any M-Rated scenes come into play, this chapter containing one of those scenes from the Mushroom Kingdom pairing, IggyXLemmy, and the next two chapters will also contain M-Rated scenes. Now, I am trying to balance those scenes with the story, so if you feel like I am giving too much of one, not enough of the other, please tell me so I can try to adjust the balance.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Super Mario or the Koopalings, because if I did Nintendo would not have forgotten the Koopalings, turned them into henchmen, not family, and they would not currently be suing all of the Let's Players on Youtube who play Nintendo games on their Channels, including me! Very frustrating.**

**Let us begin!**

**Legend of the Koopalings: Torn Away: Chapter 9**

* * *

_**In Familiar Grounds**_

The Mushroom Kingdom was enjoying another peaceful day in the sunshine, luscious green meadows, rolling hills and trees dotting the landscape. The sounds of toads cheering, birds chirping, and the occasional hum of a tune being heard on the wind. In the middle of it all were Mario, Luigi and Princess Peach. The three of them had gone for a short picnic, not having been on one since the times of Bowser's invasions.

Mario lifted up his red cap, his trademark red M on the side. His brown hair straightened down for the occasion. His blue overalls and red shirt underneath blended in perfectly and his short legs lifted him up to the Princess's waist as they continued their stroll. Mario had not had to save the world for a long time. Bowser had last invaded with his son, Bowser Jr, attempting to kidnap Peach, only to have it all fail because Mario had fought to save her, as usual. That invasion took them to outer space, and the galaxies beyond. It was an experience, nevertheless, for the plumber from Italy, or at least that was what his parents had told him.

His younger, yet taller brother, Luigi, walked behind them, his green cap with his trademark L on the side, threatening to fly away. He wore the same as Mario, except his shirt was green. He carefully picked his way through the blades of grass, careful not to alarm any creatures that might be willing to snack on his brains. Luigi was still in fear of the Luigi's Mansion ghosts, and then, during the war with Cackletta, one of them had came back in the Starbean's cafe, it was something he needed to get over, no matter how silly the fear sounded.

Princess Peach strode down one of the larger hills, her long blonde hair flowing in the wind. Her eyes sparkled with a joy at being able to see her kingdom at peace, but more importantly, she had escaped Toadsworth. He was a very annoying Toad at times, trying to keep her well protected, but she did not need protecting. He did most of the time, and although she found it sweet of him, she was really looking forwards to getting away from the old Toad.

As Mario and Luigi set up the picnic, she decided to go for a walk through the fields, the flowers looking rather inviting. A dandelion there, a daisy here, that reminded Peach, she needed to call on Daisy at some point, her fellow princess of Sarasaland had not visited in a long while. She continued to look among the flowers, noticing some spiky roses, some fire flowers and then she came across a flower she had not heard of before. She looked at the strange flower with curiosity. It was a crimson colour, or at least it appeared to be, and as she went to pick it, a drop of crimson liquid hit the floor. With a jolt, she realized that the flower was not crimson, but was covered in a strange liquid, and it took her only a few moments before realising what it was.

"Blood-" She gasped, unable to contain her fear at the liquid. Had something been wounded? Was Bowser finally breaking his peace with them? Was there an injured Toad? All of these thoughts whirled around in Peach's head, and all she could do was-

"MARIO!"

The red Italian plumber was there in an instant, looking at her with worried eyes. "Is something the matter Princess?" He asked, his voice showing a wave of concern. "Did you find something?"

Peach handed him the flower, Mario having seen many types of blood on his travels across the Mushroom World. It was weird that Mario knew so much about blood, but would he know what blood this was?

"I'ma sorry Peach, I cannot determine the species," Mario sighed, admitting defeat with a sombre look. "Maybe whatever is injured is still nearby?"

Peach had not thought of that, and within a moment, she and the Mario Bros were searching for the source of the blood. The flowers looked to be coated with fresh blood, and Mario was getting worried. He knew that any normal creature that had lost this much blood must be in a great deal of pain. Mario vowed he would help the person losing the blood, but none of the three expected to find what they did.

Luigi had just reached a particularly tall bunch of grass, and was pushing through it when he heard the sound of something crunch behind him, whirling around to find nothing there. But then the grass became clearer in his eyes and he noticed the blood on the blades of grass. His eyes slowly moved down, and then he saw the sight. There, nestled in the grass, lay three Koopas. One was rather small, holding onto the other two with a tight grip. One wore glasses that had been smashed and broken, something ringing a bell in Luigi's head. And then he saw the third Koopa, and he gasped, recognising the small green shell, the flaming red hair, and the bandana with the design of sharp teeth around his mouth. It was Bowser Jr, and then that meant-

"Mario, you will never believe this!"

Mario and the Princess burst through the grass, Mario noticing the three Koopas on the ground, obviously unconscious. And then Peach saw the three, instantly recognising them from her stays at Koopa Castle. Due to the peace between the two Kingdoms, each ruler had to stay with the other for a few days every six months to keep good relations. Peach had regularly visited Bowser every month, and she knew all of his kids by heart. They were all rather sweet, even during the times when she was captured.

"Lemmy! Iggy! Junior!" She cried out, rushing to the three Koopalings unconscious on the floor. Mario stood there gawking at Princess Peach, surprised at her reaction until she turned to him, a fury in her eyes. "Well what are you standing around for!? WE NEED TO HELP THEM!"

Luigi quickly went to help the three Koopalings, Mario slightly hesitant, but another look from Peach scared him to death, so he quickly went to help out, Peach taking Junior, Mario carrying Iggy while Luigi had Lemmy. They headed back to Toad Town, hopefully able to help the Koopalings.

* * *

It had been a long day but the Koopalings were fine. Lemmy had some broken ribs, a fractured arm, and a whole bunch of bruises, while Iggy had gotten away with a head injury and a broken arm. Junior remained uninjured, having been shielded from whatever had hurt them by his brothers. Peach looked at the three Koopalings who were all healing fast, a Dragon Koopa trait. It was then that she noticed some faint scars over Lemmy's arms and legs, painful looking scars, and she could only imagine how he had got them.

"Mario, I know you're distrusting them, but please, they are only children," Peach whispered to the Italian plumber as he looked at the Koopalings with a watchful gaze.

"I'm not distrusting them, but it worries me how they gotta here, it confuses me."

Peach was thinking the same thing. Both wanted to know how the three Koopalings had appeared, and how they had appeared. And then, as if their thoughts had been read, a Toad sprinted into the room out of breath, eyes widened in fear. "Princess-Princess Peach! Dark Land has been invaded!"

"What!?" Both Mario and Peach shouted out, Luigi running into the room after hearing them shout. "How could Dark Land, of all the places in the Mushroom Kingdom, be invaded!?" Peach asked in surprise, her eyes drifting towards the Koopalings. Now she knew why they were hurt. They had tried to escape Dark Land, and they had paid the price. "What of Bowser?"

"We received a message from one of the enemy. It's on this recording device," The Toad whispered, handing over a small cassette tape to Mario to play. Mario pressed the play button and they all heard the sounds of a battle raging from the tape.

"_Eya hahahaha_, If you are listening to this, then Dark Land has fallen, and you are all doomed. I will not reveal who I am, but I know all of you, have fought all of you, and I will be the one to end your sorry lives. But I am willing to negotiate. You give me the eight Koopalings that escaped Dark Land, and I will spare your race. I know that some of them landed in your kingdom, Peach, and I am sure that you will do the right thing, with that sweet demeanour, and gentle voice, I assume you would not want your fellow Toads to die! I only want the Koopalings, nobody else, and if you say no, well then- I may as well conquer your kingdom and take them myself. I want a reply within a week, or your precious Bowser Koopa will pay the price. The Koopaling's would not want to lose their father, would they? Would you, Peach, be the destroyer of their lives. Think wisely, I await your next call._ Eya hahahaha_."

Peach looked at the cassette in shock and tears. Whoever this was wanted the Koopalings, and was willing to do anything to get at them, and Peach's country was at stake. She had a week, enough time to help Lemmy, Iggy and Junior. However, she wondered where the other Koopalings were. Did this attacker not realise only three were there? Maybe the other five were okay?

"Uhhhh Peach," Luigi quietly whispered.

"What is it Luigi?" Peach asked questioningly.

"They're awake- and I think they heard the cassette."

Peach whirled around to see the three Koopalings on the bed, eyes wide open in absolute shock. Lemmy was staring off into space, his thoughts clouded by his mind. Iggy was more worried, displaying some scared looking glances towards his surroundings. Junior looked at Peach, eyes displaying a look of shock, despair and regret. "You-I-I'm"

"How did...did we get here?" Lemmy asked quietly, looking around at the room he was now in. "Was, was it you?"

"Yes, we found you three unconscious on the plains, and you were badly injured-so we brought you here to heal you, but it looks like you are all fine."

Peach looked over at Mario and Luigi who were sitting in the corner, and as they approached, the three Koopalings all shied away, Lemmy jumping out of his bed and tripping to the floor in his fright. Iggy was at Lemmy's side in a flash, and Junior was silently scurrying along after them. They were terrified of Mario.

"You can't take us back!" Junior squealed.

"No, I can't- please, not her-"

"Iggy, what's wrong?" Lemmy asked, forgetting Mario as he looked at Iggy's paling face. "Do you know that voice?"

"We-we all know it- I had nightmares for so long- what she did to us- so horrible, our last fight."

And then Iggy began to sob quietly, tears falling from his eyes, for what seemed like the fifteenth time in the past few days. Lemmy tried to think back to their last battle, and then he felt something black in his mind, something he could not access. It was like a blocked memory, something he wished he could remember, and then he realised what had happened. Iggy was breaking through his own mental barrier and remembering a memory that had been wiped from the minds of the Koopalings.

"Iggy, please, what do you remember?" Lemmy comfortingly asked, putting his claw on Iggy's shoulder as the sobbing suddenly stopped. And then Iggy looked around at everybody, completely oblivious to what had just happened.

"What, why-why is everyone staring, did I do something wrong?"

They all looked confused until Lemmy decided to tell them his sudden discovery. "Iggy, you brushed upon a blocked memory. Something that was completely erased from your mind, and whatever it was had traumatised you, and possibly the rest of us. This memory could easily give us the identity of the invader," Lemmy explained quietly, checking to see if Iggy had calmed himself down.

"Is there any way to unblock the memory?" Mario asked, Junior still trying to get away from the plumber.

"Not unless the person with the memory blocked is forced into it so much that it breaks the forcefield around the memory. But I got something from Iggy's ramblings. We found out that the voice was a she, and that this person was involved in the last fight us Koopalings got involved in."

"Just one more question, then we will leave you to rest," Peach said, looking at the weary Koopalings in her hospital. "Where are the other five. Morton, Ludwig, Roy, Larry and Wendy are all missing."

"I don't know. We were blasted in different directions. I remember though that they were flying away from our side views, so they must have been going North and South. The chances are that they went the same distance as us, unless there was some weather problems, so I assume some of them are in the Northern Wastes, and some went far south, I would assume somewhere in the southern islands," Iggy told them, using his lecturing skills as an inventor to good use.

"We will send out some search parties, and I will contact the kingdoms in the south, Pipe Land, Water Land and Big Island are down there. If the Koopalings fell there, you will know," Peach reassured, motioning for everybody except the Koopalings to leave the room. While she was standing at the door, she felt a tug at her dress. She looked down to see Junior there, looking at her with sad eyes.

"Mama Peach, I'm scared."

"Do you want to come with me, Junior?" Peach asked the youngest Koopaling, to which he nodded. "You both will be fine here, right?" Peach asked, looking at the two Koopalings still in the hospital room.

"Yeah, I've got nothing to worry about with Lemmy here," Iggy grinned, looking at his brother with a happy glance.

"Iggy and me will be just fine, Peach, but thank you, I was told by father that you would help us, and you kept us alive for starters, thanks," Lemmy finished, looking back at his twin with what Peach could only see as a loving gaze. She had no idea what had happened since the last time she had seen the Koopalings, but it seemed like the two Koopalings were in love, and Peach was happy for them, just as she was happy for everyone.

"Okay, I'll come and get you in the morning so we can start planning how to stop this threat," She finished, closing the door, Junior hugging her leg. She was fine leaving them alone, and in case of any disturbances, she had a camera installed in the ceiling that would monitor to her room, that way if they were up to no good, she would know, but she was sure they wouldn't try to invade, this couldn't be a ploy.

* * *

The door closed and Lemmy and Iggy sighed as they sat down on Lemmy's hospital bed, both feeling wide awake and full of energy. It was dark outside as they had been talking, and sleeping for a long time. It was only when Lemmy broke the silence that Iggy realised how quiet it was.

"So Iggy, Peach says she'll find the others, and I'm wide awake, so how about we, you know- um- continue from last night."

Iggy remembered the night before and nodded slowly as Lemmy went in for a kiss.

**(WARNING: SERIOUS YAOI AHEAD: AND THEY ARE GOING ALL THE WAY, SO IF YOU REALLY DON'T LIKE IT THEN SKIP TO THE BOLD WORDS THAT WILL BE POSTED BELOW)**

Iggy and Lemmy's mouths met in a wonderful dance of passion and love, both trying to gain dominance over the other, however it was Lemmy that won the match, pushing his tongue into Iggy's mouth, both of them moaning at the strange feeling. Iggy felt Lemmy's tongue moving around his cavern, enjoying the feeling of being dominated, letting Lemmy take charge as they slowly released for air, both knowing their place.

Lemmy pushed Iggy onto the bed, the springs springing as they both crashed on top of each other. Lemmy and Iggy slowly removed each other's shells, feeling each other's bodies, licking, moaning, tasting the passion that was flowing through their veins. It was like a fiery feeling was going through their blood, engulfed in each other's love, both panting, both wanting more contact. But Lemmy didn't bother with foreplay.

He slowly pulled down their boxers releasing their members into the cold air, Iggy being pushed further onto the bed, being moved around as Lemmy let him rest on his stomach. Iggy was loving the feeling of Lemmy moving him, making him do what the smaller Koopaling wanted, it felt great. Lemmy reached into his shell that was on the floor, producing a bottle of clear oil from hammerspace. It was normally used for different things, but Lemmy wanted Iggy to feel as comfortable as possible.

Lemmy squirted some of the clear oil onto his hands, and slowly lifted up Iggy's tail, to reveal his pink entrance, just sitting there waiting for him. "Iggy, you're gonna feel a little uncomfortable, but it will get better," The older Koopaling consoled to the younger, Iggy silently nodding, wishing Lemmy would hurry up. Lemmy covered his first claw in oil and then slowly began to massage Iggy's entrance, the younger Koopaling squirming under the intense pleasure he was receiving. Iggy moaned as Lemmy slipped his first claw in, pushing it in and out slowly, Lemmy loving the feeling of Iggy's entrance clamping down on his hand, throbbing and warm.

His member twitched with excitement, but it wasn't time yet. Lemmy slopped in another claw and slowly began scissoring the inside of Iggy's entrance to widen it for what was to come. Iggy continued to moan, slowly jacking off his own member, too horny to feel anything other than release and want. He came so fast that he was surprised, and his seed dripped from his member, covering his hand as he continued to moan, Lemmy loving the feeling of Iggy's hole as it began to squeeze his hands. He could imagine his member getting the same treatment, it was almost time.

He finished preparing Iggy and slowly flipped him around so that they were looking at each other, their eyes meeting in a pleasured gaze. "Iggy, it is going to hurt at first, but it will get better for the both of us, do you- still want to do it?"

Iggy looked at his brother with complete idiocy, obviously wanting to feel something longer and harder inside his hole. The claws were not enough, but he nodded anyways to keep Lemmy happy, and then Lemmy took a deep breath, and then pushed his member slowly into the hole. Iggy screamed at the sudden invasion, the muscle ring being penetrated by Lemmy's thick member, much more painful than he would have thought.

And then Lemmy was inside Iggy, blissfully feeling his brother's entrance clamping down on his aching member, the throbbing of his insides making Lemmy moan at the feeling of pleasure. They looked into each other's eyes, Iggy's containing some tears, but he wiped them away and nodded for Lemmy to continue. Lemmy slowly pulled out, not losing eye contact with the younger Koopa, Iggy's member beginning to harden again from the treatment he was receiving.

"Please, keep going," Iggy whimpered, annoyed that Lemmy was hesitating. And then Lemmy pushed back in, causing both of them to moan, Iggy in mixed pain and pleasure, Lemmy feeling only pleasure, a feeling of ecstasy washing over the two Koopalings as Lemmy began to thrust in and out of Iggy's hole, Iggy's member bouncing on his belly, Iggy desperately trying to touch himself again from his hormones.

"You feel so tight, Iggy," Lemmy moaned as they both continued to make love, losing their virginity in the process. "And so warm."

"You feel so big, so amazing, keep going," Iggy cried and then Lemmy pushed back in again, hitting a spot inside Iggy that caused him to scream in absolute pleasure. Lemmy had found his prostate. "Just like that, again," Iggy screamed, his one arm wrapped around Lemmy, his other playing with his own member, the feelings of pleasure too overwhelming to ignore.

Lemmy could feel both of them beginning to near the end of their session, Lemmy and Iggy both preparing for the eventual release, and then Lemmy slowed down, teasing Iggy and making sure they did not release too soon, both of them moaning slowly as Lemmy began to speed up once again, the sudden change causing Iggy's walls to clamp down on Lemmy's member one more time, Iggy screaming suddenly as he came onto his hand again, leftover cum falling onto his stomach.

Lemmy felt his member being squeezed by Iggy's tunnel and he knew that the younger one had came, and then, without warning, he could only scream out as his white semen sprayed inside Iggy's hole, the feeling of Lemmy releasing in Iggy's hole, making Iggy moan even more, the feeling making him grab hold of the other Koopaling, sending them into another kiss, Lemmy still coming inside of Iggy, his white seed beginning to leak from Iggy's hole, and then exhausted, they lay there for a few minutes before Lemmy pulled out.

"I love you Lemmy, I am yours forever," Iggy whispered, hugging his older brother with a passion.

"You are my soulmate Iggy," Lemmy sensually whispered, kissing his brother as they fell into the deep depths of sleep, embraced and kissing each other under the night sky and hospital roof.

* * *

Little did they know that Junior was awake in Peach's room after Peach had fallen asleep. He had gone to the TV to see what was on, only to see Lemmy and Iggy doing things that his mind could not understand. Junior wondered how they felt, and he decided to do an experiment.

Junior walked into the bathroom of Peach's room and slowly took off his shell and boxers leaving him naked. He looked at his member, and noticed it had grown in size, and it was harder than it had been before. He slowly wrapped his claws around it and began to move them up and down, pleasure shooting through his form as he thought about the acts that his brothers had just done. They looked like they were having fun, and Junior wanted to join them.

He began to stroke faster, his brother's becoming the soul purpose of his thoughts, and then he felt more than just a blinding pleasure. He felt something weird, like something was building up inside of him, and then he felt an amazing wave of ecstasy as he released onto the floor, his white seed dripping to the ground, eyes closed in pleasure. Junior wanted more of this feeling, and as he lay there, he thought up a plan, a clever plan, a way to get what he wanted.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Wow, so those last few scenes were very-um- interesting. Junior caught them on CCTV and because of it, and the sexual tension from the night before, his hormones awakened prematurely, and this is not a good thing for Lemmy And Iggy. An adolescent with a changing body that wants sex with his gay brothers. Wow.**

**But the actual story was more interesting and I left a ton f hints as to who the invader was, and you should probably know by now. I will not say anything. Remember to review and I'll see ya later,**

**Cenobia100**


	10. Twisted Justice

**Author's Note**

**Okay guys, so I'm sorry I didn't update in previous days. Being ill's a Bitch! (Excuse my language) I was unable to write or update any of my things online. Sad day, but now I am back with chapter 10 for all of the fans out there following this story, and thanks for over 600 story views. I think that is a lot considering the type of story and the category it is in, so thanks, and keep reviewing!**

**Now, I said last chapter that the three chapters I next posted would have M-Rated scenes in them, but I went against that and decided to build up relationships a little more, as all of the other relationships in this story have not properly formed, so you have to wait. This chapter, we return to Pipe Land/Pipe Maze or whatever you guys want to call it. I call it Pipe Land. This means Ludwig, Larry and Morton are the stars of this chapter, now by giving you that info, I have already made a problem in this chapter known.**

**Pipe Land is where Ludwig Von Koopa took over in SMB3 and now he is back, and the Pipe King remembers. So there will be a very dramatic confrontation here. Okay, so I have explained the chapter background, now onto the actual story, but first:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mario, the Koopalings, Bowser, Pipe Land, and not even the mystery villain. I do however, own the story plot line and a few diseases. Not in that way!**

**Let us begin!**

**Legend Of The Koopalings: Chapter 10**

* * *

_**Twisted Justice**_

The three wayward Koopalings looked around at their surroundings with different feelings. The shiny green pipes that rose from the land's interior were either a beacon of hope, or a pathway to the Piranha Plants. The different islands that spanned the Pipe Land territory were all connected with each other, and it was impossible to tell where one pipe went and another came.

However, somewhere in the Pipe Land was the Pipe Complex, a series of sprawling pipes that led to other parts of the Mushroom Kingdom, and even beyond. All the Mushroom World pipes stemmed from Pipe Land, and the border to almost every single country in the Mushroom World lay in the desolate green pipes. The sun shone down on the archipelago of islands, heat levels rising inside and outside of the pipes.

Larry looked at the land with a look of amazement. In his attack on the Mushroom Kingdom, he had attacked Grass Land, one of the main parts of the Kingdom, separated from the islands that five of his other siblings took over. He had never seen the network of pipes before and it took all of his powers of self control to not jump into one at random, hoping for an adventure.

Morton was feeling similar to Larry, except he saw the pipes as a major annoyance. The entire landscape was dotted with the green structures, and since any one of them could lead to death, it was a worrying thought to have to traverse these terrain. He was also afraid for Larry. He did not want his younger brother to fall victim to the pipes, and he guessed that Ludwig had taken the Pipe Maze over during the initial take over, only because he could manoeuvre the tricky grounds.

Ludwig looked around with dread, and with fear. He remembered the place well, except for the actual route to the Pipe Complex, and he was trembling. He remembered having a huge armada with him when he took the place over the first time, and now he was here, alone, with two of his youngest brothers as back-up. The Pipe King's soldiers could recognise them if they happened to see him, and then there would be trouble.

"Ludwig, we need to move, the longer we stay here, the hotter the inside of the pipes are going to be and when the pipes get hotter it will draw the piranha plants out and when the plants are out, so are the guards of the Pipe Castle, and then the terrain would be impossible to cross, even Mario would have trouble crossing and then there would be hell if we were caught because the King would surely remember you and take you, possibly us prisoner so we need to get away befor-"

"Morton, buddy, shut up," Larry quietly whispered, a fierce look in his eye as he glared at his brother.

Morton closed his mouth, not wanting to irritate the two further. He was beginning to realise just how much of a loud mouth he really was, and it was embarrassing. Ludwig looked around deep in thought, and then he turned to the two Koopalings before nodding. "We need to go to the pipe south of us, if I remember correctly."

They all set off at a fast pace, not wanting to be caught by any of the monsters that lurked within the twists and turns of the innocent looking Pipe Maze. Ludwig was well assured that they could handle themselves in a bad situation, but whether they could get through the maze unnoticed was a whole different story. He remembered his last visit, how he needed all of his armada to secure the maze, which was his downfall as he was left unprotected. He only wished he had paid more attention last time, instead of telling people to rescue his siblings from Mario.

They finally reached a dark green pipe, almost a shade darker than the other pipes, and Ludwig was the first to jump in, testing to see how safe it was for his brothers, trying to be nice to Larry since his outburst in the tunnels. The inside of the pipe was dark, damp and smelled like pollution. Something Ludwig did not agree on. His nose wrinkled as he began to wonder what had died in there when he felt Larry plop down beside him, followed by Morton. They reached the bottom of the pipe to see it curve slightly to the right. At least the direction was correct.

Larry led the way this time, Ludwig too preoccupied with the feeling of claustrophobia in his stomach. It was something he had never felt before, not since the Pipe Maze incident. He wondered whether the whole invasion had somehow traumatised him, making him unable to face the pipes anymore. It was luck that he had not encountered any pipes after the whole fiasco, but the inventor's luck was beginning to wear thin.

Morton could notice Ludwig slowly beginning to turn more and more distressed. It worried the younger Koopa greatly that his oldest brother was feeling the way he was. Ludwig was meant to be their protector, and yet, he was slowly beginning to do the same thing as Lemmy did that year ago. He was beginning to descend into a state of no control, something that Morton was not sure he could bring Ludwig out of.

"I see a light," Larry said, pointing towards a light at the end of the pipe. He walked towards the bright white light, determined to escape the confines of the pipe, so that he could tell Ludwig what island they were on, when suddenly.

"Ludwig!"

Larry turned to see his eldest brother on the floor, eyes bulging, bloodshot and red, breathing beginning to go ragged, body beginning to go into separate spasms. Ludwig was having some kind of a panic attack, and as Morton looked helplessly at Ludwig, Larry knew what to do.

Being the shy one, Larry had constantly suffered panic attacks in the castle, always trying to calm himself down from the incident with deep breathing, and then usually a rest. Sadly, Ludwig had neither of those things as a luxury, so Larry did the only thing he could think of to stop the problem. He charged at the oldest Koopaling, lifting his hand, to reveal his tennis racket, appearing from hammerspace, and then, with a sharp swing, Ludwig was knocked unconscious.

"Larry! What are y-"

"Quiet Morton! I need to see how Ludwig is!"

Larry noted that Ludwig's pulse had gone from sky-high, to a more plausible rate, and his breathing had become steadier. Larry sighed and grabbed one end of Ludwig's body. He motioned for Morton to take the other side, and Larry looked ahead at the light. "I had no other choice," Larry finished, looking down with annoyance.

Morton said nothing as the two Koopalings and the unconscious Ludwig emerged from the pipe – right into a large wooden club. Morton cried out, his body falling to the floor with a loud thud, Ludwig's weight crushing Larry, sending the young Koopaling to the floor, knees giving way thanks to Ludwig's intense bodily mass. His eyes scrunched up as he saw their assailants, soldiers of the Pipe Land. And then he felt the back of his head get knocked by a large force, and his body stopped reacting.

The scary part was, Larry was still conscious, only unable to move, unable to even speak, only look with his eyes. Pipes passed underneath them, dark pits that led into the abyss, and then there was solid ground, stones, a foundation of a structure. And then there was darkness, the sound of bars, the thud of his siblings, and then he was thrown into a dark cell, unable to move, unable to stop anything that could happen. Larry Koopa wanted nothing more than to cry, and then his mouth started working, and all that could be heard in the dark dungeons, was the terrified, injured, petrified wails of a young Koopaling who wanted nothing more than his family back.

* * *

"We have captured the Koopalings, Master Pipeus, Pipe King of Pipe Land," A soldier stated, looking at his leader with respect.

The Pipe King looked back, Viking helmet on his head, worn out from its use as the royal crown, white beard flowing down the old King's face. "Good, I want you to bring me all three of them, unconscious, and tie the two accompanying the blue haired one over there," Pipeus said pointing at a large column near the middle of the room.

Within a few minutes, the guard returned, all three Koopalings unconscious. The King's blood boiled as he saw Ludwig Von Koopa once more, the blue mop-headed Koopa being placed in chains near the side of the room. The other two were then tied up to the column, just as Ludwig was waking up from his knockout. His eyes darted around at his surroundings, shocked at where he was, and then he saw the King.

"You-let me go!" Ludwig shouted out, shock and surprise replacing his usual calm demeanour.

"I'm afraid I cannot do that, Monster, and I am afraid you will have to suffer for your actions against my land," Pipeus replied, formally looking over the shocked Koopaling. "I will make you pay for what you did to me, all of those years ago."

"It was five years ago Pipeus, just let me and my brothers go!" Ludwig spat, looking at the King, a venomous stare glaring into the King's soul.

"So the ones found with you are family, this makes today's display of justice even more meaningful," The King grinned sadistically, pointing towards the large column in the middle of the room, Ludwig's eyes widening as he saw his two brothers tied up.

"What, let them go! They have n-" But Ludwig was interrupted as he felt a harp pain in his stomach, a soldier appearing from behind him, punching his stomach with a horrible force. Ludwig tried to move forwards, but the chains were too tightly clasped, and he could not escape. "Pl...eas...e," He whimpered, eyes watering from the pain as he felt himself cough up blood, something that rarely happened to him.

"You ask for mercy, but you showed us no mercy," The Pipe King laughed. "I have waited five years to teach you a lesson, you stupid little Koopa."

Ludwig noticed Larry beginning to stir, soon followed by Morton. Both of them looked around dazed, before their eyes rested on Ludwig tied up, coughing up blood, and then their eyes widened, Morton's mouth hanging open in shock, Lemmy's eyes displaying a look of complete horror.

"Ludwig!" Morton cried out, thrashing against his bonds, when suddenly, a soldier appeared and sent a blow to his face, smacking his head into the column, blood being drawn as Morton's eye began to blacken.

"Stop, don't hurt them!" Ludwig screamed, trying to escape, hoping his brothers could hold out, just until he had the energy to help. "They're only children," He whimpered.

"Shut up," The King bitterly replied, pointing his staff at Ludwig, and then there was a burst of light, followed by Ludwig's pained scream as his voice was taken from him by the King. The Pipe King looked at a small globe that he held in his hands, a swirling red essence filling up the inside. Ludwig looked at it with shock, knowing that the King had just taken away his voice.

He went to move his mouth, but nothing came out, just a gasp, but nothing more. Larry couldn't bear to see both of his brothers injured, beginning to thrash against his bonds, screaming for help. And then a flash of light echoed throughout the cavernous room, a high-pitched wail emanating from Larry's mouth, a large white light running down the side of his leg. And then came the blood, red scarlet drops of life liquid, dripping from the wound.

"How could you, he's so young," Morton tried to mutter, only to feel a light on him. And then Ludwig gasped, Morton having vanished, replaced by a small green figurine of his brother. Morton had been turned into a figurine. Ludwig fought back the tears, but it was too much, and then he felt hot and salty tears drip from his eyes, fear, confusion and utter horror filling them, his mind broken by the Pipe King, the one who wielded the power of the Pipe Sceptre.

"Now you see justice," Pipeus laughed, spitting in Ludwig's face, smacking the Koopaling in the face, knocking the Koopaling to the floor as the chains were released. Ludwig had no motivation to fight, his youngest sibling gravely wounded, his second youngest, a statue, a figurine. He couldn't keep anything together, and with the last of his strength, he had one thought on his mind. He leapt at Pipeus and the sceptre struck him in the face, suddenly feeling rather cold, his own joints beginning to freeze up, as if turning to stone, and then his vision went black, everything shutting down.

Pipeus looked at the two figurines he had in front of him. Morton Koopa Jr. And Ludwig Von Koopa, both sitting there. The youngest, Larry Koopa was still hanging from his chains, tears covering his face, blood leaving his body, eyes dimming as he saw his oldest brother turned into a figurine. Ludwig seemed to stand still for an eternity, shrinking in size, his eyes widened in a shocked position, and then his body began to turn a pipe green, everything seemingly shutting down, until there was nothing left but a figurine.

How could this man have practically killed his brothers without any remorse? Larry was afraid, and now, he was truly alone, alone in the world, his family gone, his friends gone, his lover, he gazed into Morton's lifeless figurine eyes, gone. He had nobody left, and he was a prisoner, with no hope of escape. If this was the end, he would go out with dignity. And then he was released.

The Pipe King looked at him with bitter hatred and turned, giving Larry the chance he needed to strike, smashing his claw against the man's head, He felt himself being grabbed by soldiers from all sides, and then he saw the Pipe King stumble, the Morton statue falling from his hands. A loud smash, and Morton's pieces were spread across the floor.

"MORTON!" Larry screamed, his body going into sobs and convulsions, nothing comparing him to the hatred he was feeling. And then Larry looked at the Pipe King, suddenly, eyes glowing a bright red, flames erupted around the soldiers, all of them being sent into the wall, crumpled down. The Pipe King backed away in horror, but was too late to move when a fireball smashed into him.

His sceptre flew from his hand, Larry catching it and pointing at Ludwig, Ludwig becoming normal again, scales appearing instead of crystal, but then his power vanished, and Larry collapsed, his last movement of his hand causing the sceptre to glow, the sight of Morton's crystal shards reforming in front of him giving him a sight to smile at, his eyes closing as his two brothers were restored to their normal forms.

The King saw the three Koopas fall unconscious from his place near the wall, the Mohawk one hugging the grey and brown one. Ludwig had their heads nestled in his arms, in an attempt to keep them safe in their dreams. It was a pitiful sight, and as the King retrieved his sceptre, he looked at the three with disgust. He had caused them more pain than they could have imagined, and he was happy.

Ludwig Von Koopa was now insane, and the other Koopaling had forgotten about his voice, which still lay in Pipeus's hands. The grey and brown one was probably in a state of calm shock, which would most probably be replaced with anger. The last one was in a state of despair, pity, fear, and most importantly, pain. Pipeus left them in the room they were in, locking the door, securing it, and making sure that the Koopalings would never ever escape.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**The whole figurine thing was to bring Ludwig over the edge of his insanity, bring out Larry's hidden powers, and to show the power of the Pipe sceptre, a key item in the 'Pipe Land' plot. This was a horrible chapter for those three Koopalings, and I loved writing every minute of it. I wanted to introduce Pipeus as a horrible, bitter, evil old man, and I wanted the Koopalings, especially Ludwig, to suffer. **

**This is key to the plot, and needed to be done. Next chapter will take us to Wendy and Roy, although I am unsure of whether M Rated scenes will occur or not. Also, Larry's leg wound, using his hidden power, healed it up, but I actually state this in the next chapter. Without his hidden power outburst, Larry would be dead. **

**As usual, please review guys and I'll see you later,**

**Cenobia100**


	11. Tracked

**Author's Note**

**This chapter will be focussing on Roy and Wendy in the cold north, now they have less of a plot compared to the other Koopalings for two reasons. 1: They are my least favourite of the seven. 2: I just needed them to do something.**

**There are no M-Rated scenes in this chapter, except for one, and I will warn you, so do not worry if that is not your thing. There is, however, some gore, some invaders, and a cage, and the fate of our favourite Koopa King is revealed. Also, I have been planning a small five-chapter story about one of the story ideas I pitched in an earlier chapter. The story is about the Koopalings obeying Bowsetta during the Superstar Saga mayhem. The story shall be entitled, 'Why?' And I will be taking the next week to post the story. By Friday, next week, the entire of 'Why' shall be released and I will continue working on this next Saturday. **

**I hope you guys will check out the other story when I upload the first chapter tomorrow. Just remember to keep checking, it will be updated at some point though. Lastly, I should tell you guys, I may update both stories, if I have time, so there may be updates for this story too. And the next chapter after this one, it will be interesting to say the least, and there will be a lot of drama. **

**Okay, now official business. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Super Mario, The Koopalings, Bowser, Kamek, Mario, Luigi, Peach, other random characters or the world it is all set in. I do, however, own the plotline of this story, and Pipeus's emotions, although not the actual character.**

**Let Us Begin!**

**Legend of the Koopalings: Torn Away: Chapter 11**

* * *

_**Tracked**_

The horribly cold winds of the north swept across the icy plains and mountains with no mercy to any travellers. The snow that coated the land was beginning to grow so thick, that it was impossible to tell where paths had begun, ended or still were. Trees were being buried underneath the powder, the heat vanishing from their cores as the bitter cold made them wither and die.

Roy and Wendy Koopa sat inside of a small cave, just mere metres away from the intense blizzard that was brewing outside. Roy's sunglasses were slightly cracked, but nothing he couldn't fix. His shell was bruised in some areas, the pink colour vanishing in places, replaced with grey, the grey of the bone. There were no cracks, so he was in no real danger, but the cuts and bruises on his body, courtesy of the shrapnel from the explosion, still pained the manly Koopa as he tried to stay strong in the icy weather.

Wendy O' Koopa was worse for wear. Her ribbon was torn and tattered, unable to be worn, so she had to walk around bald. Her shell was even more cut that Roy, and she had a nasty cut on her right shoulder, just before her shell. The blood that had flowed out of it had begun to clot while the two were unconscious, but she was sure that if they didn't get help soon it would get infected. It was only luck that she was in a healthy state at that moment.

Both of them were huddled in front of a small fire, Roy having collected bits of wood right near the cave entrance, Wendy using her fire breath to light the wood into a nice fire. They tried to keep warm, the comforting heat giving them some form of hope in the blue blizzard outside their door. They both sat next to each other, offering bodily heat to keep themselves warm, as well as the fire.

"Wendy, I know what we could do to keep warm," Roy whispered sensually into her ear.

"Not now Roy, this isn't the right place for that," She pouted, pushing her hormonal brother off to the side. "And if you try anything, you will be seeing stars until next week!"

"That's if we live that long," Roy drearily muttered, looking outside with an unreadable look upon his face. He seemed to be coping with the fact that they could die out there rather well, better than Wendy could. The female Koopa was trying to keep the thought away from her mind, preferring to think happy thoughts, about finding their siblings, saving their father and being able to live peacefully once again.

"Roy – you can't think like that! It's those thoughts that'll get us killed!"

"Wendy, what's the point in fearing what will inevitably happen, it would be a complete miracle if we get out of this cave alive, let alone cross treacherous snowy tundra's, all the while trying to avoid any contact in case those monsters came looking for us."

"Shut it Roy, you were always a pessimist," Wendy moaned, moving towards the cave mouth, trying to spot some kind of way out of the frozen hell.

"And you were always a whiney nightmare," Roy muttered angrily, looking at his sister with a look of annoyance.

Wendy looked at her brother with a look of pure anger, but she decided to let her anger out on the snow outside, sending a fireball into the ice, melting it and leaving scorch marks on the side of the cave mouth. Wendy then turned, walked past her brother and sat down at the very back of the cave, closing her eyes in thought, but slowly drifting off to sleep, taking a needed rest.

Roy looked at his sister's sleeping form with both annoyance and attraction. He knew that he wanted her, and she wanted him. But she wasn't ready, and the teen was trying to cope with his urges. His thoughts became rather...inviting and he began to daydream about Wendy and him doing things in the cave.

* * *

**M Rated scene here, contains sexual themes. Without Wendy.**

His thoughts were making him feel more aroused, if anything. He felt himself growing in his shell, and he knew he had to do something, but he couldn't do anything with Wendy nearby. Roy sighed and turned towards the outside, the hard feeling in his loins making him want to strip and start masturbating there and then, but he had some dignity. Roy crept out of the cave and wandered into a small crevice in-between two rocks nearby. No snow or wind was hitting him, and he could only just see the cave entrance.

A perfect spot for what he wanted to do. Slowly, Roy took off his pink shell, leaving him in only his boxers. He slowly moved his hand into the fabric and grasped at his hard member, pulling it from the clothing, letting it bounce softly as he looked at his glory. His member was rather large and thick, glistening slightly pink at the top, completely yellow the rest of the way. It throbbed and ached in the cold weather, waiting to be messed with.

Roy moved his hand over his member and slowly began to stroke it, using his other hand to fondle his balls. He began to squirm under his own touch, his member beginning to shoot pre as he continued to rub his shaft, pleasure emanating through his entire body. He looked up, eyes closed in absolute bliss, back arching back in a sensual fashion. He wanted more than just rubbing himself, and taking his hands away from his balls, he moved his hands to his mouth and began to suck on them.

Snow fell onto his member, causing it to twitch to the cold weather, and it caused Roy to moan in happiness. He moved his other hand down towards his entrance and slowly stuck a claw inside, moaning at the feeling, like the rough penetration he was giving himself. He rubbed his cock even more, feeling more sexually active as his rubbing began to get more intense.

He pushed another claw into his ass, and soon his two claws were moving in and out, his insides clenching around them, making them feel warm and moist. And then he felt the familiar feeling build-up inside of him, that feeling for release, and with a soft gasp, he felt his seed spurt out of his shaft and onto his hand, the warm fluids making him moan erotically as his back pushed his claws into his ass again, the feeling so amazing as his entrance forced his claws out.

Roy lay there panting, eyes glazed over, completely naked, cock dripping of his semen, shell at his side, and he thought about how he looked. It must make him look erotic. Roy smiled as he put on his shell, and slowly, after cleaning up his juices, began to walk back to the cave, licking the cum off of his hand as he went. It had a salty taste. Nice, and yet bitter, but in a good way. Wendy was still asleep when he got back, and thanks to his session, he was so tired he fell asleep straight after.

**M Rated scene ends here. Back to the story.**

* * *

Roy awoke to the sounds of screaming; opening his eyes to see a blur of blue, and then he felt himself being pushed against the cave walls, his back in a silent pain. He winced but did not cry out, he was too tough for that. He quickly noticed the source of the screaming, Wendy in the corner of the cave, pinned down by a figure in a blue soldier suit. The same suits that the invaders wore. Roy's eyes widened as he realized what was going on, and he quickly reacted, swinging his tail around his legs, hitting the soldier pinning him to the wall, and sending the man to the floor.

Roy pushed past him and charged at the one holding Wendy. "LET HER GO!"

The soldier tried to run, but Roy's form smashed into the soldier and sent the figure sprawling to the floor, standing over his victim with a look of no mercy. He quickly turned his attention to his sister. She was not injured, just mildly shocked, and it only took a few seconds before she realized what had just happened. "R...Roy."

"We got no time to lose, sis, so we gotta get going, there'll be more of 'em," Roy said, scanning the cave exit, noticing the blizzard had began to subside.

Wendy nodded and both of the Koopalings turned to begin their assault on the icy conditions outside, wanting to escape before anything could happen. The wind whipped at their faces, Wendy covering her eyes with her claws in an attempt to see in the snow. Roy trudged on, his glasses helping for the most part, until he saw the figures of blue in the snow. He felt the dart enter his side, looking down to see the tranquiliser entering his body. It took a few moments before it began to take effect, and then he heard Wendy yelp. She had also been hit.

His eyes began to blur, figures melting into the snow before he saw only white, not realizing he had just hit the snowy ground, everything vanishing as he felt himself fall into the realms of sleep and dreams. Wendy was trying her best to keep up, seeing Roy falling into the snow. She then felt another dart enter her back, and suddenly she saw black, her vision failing as she felt pain and fear consume her being.

* * *

Roy awoke once again to the sound of screaming, once again Wendy's screams. He was too unfocussed to notice what was going on, but from the looks of the blur, he noticed that they were in a cage of some sort, possibly a containment unit. Wendy's screams got through to him even more, her high-pitched wailing becoming more and more distinguishable. And then he heard what she was saying.

"Please! You can't! He's my father!"

Roy's vision suddenly snapped into focus and he saw his sister against the bars of their prison, screaming at something. Roy tried to move towards her, and then he saw what she was looking at. There, on a large screen, Bowser was hanging, unconscious and wounded from his battles, chained by his arms, legs, and his neck. It was a sickening sight, the usually fiery red hair, matted with crimson blood, shell almost cracked in some places, scales missing on his legs. He had bruises all over his stomach, and a large cut went across his forehead. His breathing, luckily, was normal, and Roy was happy to see their father alive, but Wendy was still screaming.

"Don't hurt him!"

His eyes looked from Wendy, her form shaking uncontrollably, and then back to the TV screen, where he saw something horrible. One of the many soldiers of the invading army was standing next to their father, holding what appeared to be a knife. It was already crimson with blood, fresh blood, and Roy had an idea of what it had been used for. _Those sick fucks!_

"Wendy, what are they doing?" He asked, surprised at how weak his voice came out.

Wendy turned, tears in her eyes, all red with worry, bloodshot and afraid. She began to sob uncontrollably, and then she just whimpered, "He's bait for the others."

At this, Roy not only realized that their father was being tortured, but he realized that if Bowser was bait, the entire Mushroom World should be able to see this. It made him feel sick inside, knowing his father was suffering, and he could do nothing to stop it. But he had to stay strong, for Wendy's sake, so he decided that he needed to get to know their surroundings. He would have to let his father go for now, but when he got the chance, whoever did this would pay!

Roy circled the room, looking around at all of the different walls. It seemed that they were in an airship, in a tightly compact room, their cage being suspended in the middle. HE could see faint traces of electricity on the edges and knew not to touch them. A small switch near the door caught his eyes, a big red button, above it saying the words 'emergency shutdown.'

"I wonder what that could mean," He sarcastically grinned. If he could access his hammerspace, he was sure he would have something to help. Roy moved his hands to his shell, and felt the familiar feel of a hammer. He quickly flung it at the bars before anything could happen, but he didn't count on the hammer being sent back. Roy ducked as the hammer sped past him, knocking his shell and landing to the floor with a thud. "Damn!"

"Dad, no!"

Roy turned to the screen to see a horrible sight. The soldier was dragging the knife across the leg of Bowser Koopa, the old Koopa now awake and thrashing in pain. He didn't scream, but he felt the pain burning into his skin. If Bowser had the manliness to cry, he would be in tears after the treatment. A loud, feminine voice rang across the room from the television.

"Eya hahahaha, he isn't screaming, push the knife deeper, and Roy, Wendy, watch as your father feels true pain!"

Roy's eyes widened. Whoever had just spoken knew they were captured, and knew that this was torture for them. He saw the knife plunge further into Bowser's leg muscles. His father's leg spasmed out of control, and Roy felt Wendy bury her head in his chest in horror. He then heard something that he dreaded to hear. The sound of his father screaming.

"GWWAAA!" Bowser screamed, thrashed, and then, as if it could not get any worse, tears began to drip from his eyes, pain shooting through every fibre in his being, and it made him want to die. "GAHH Wendy, Roy, L-"

The knife went deeper.

"Larry, Morton-"

The knife began to move through his leg, and then Roy felt ready to puke.

"Ludwig, Iggy-"

The knife was almost completely inside of the leg, Bowser's eyes burning up from the pain.

"LEMMY! JUNIOR! FORGIVE ME!"

And then the tip of the knife burst out of the other side of his leg, having gone through the entire limb.

"Koopalings that still remain, I will find you, and I will find you all, no matter where you run, no matter how far away you go, I will hunt you all down, and I will make you pay! Eyahahahahahah!"

And then the screen went blank, both of the Koopalings staring at the black screen, hugging each other close, both on the verge of tears. Roy had just seen the manliest Koopa of all Dark Land be reduced to such a sight, and he could do nothing. He only wished the others would be doing better than e and Wendy at that moment. Roy just sat down with Wendy and the stayed in that position for a long time, until the lights went out and they were plunged into what seemed like, a never ending darkness.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Sorry for the short chapter guys, but I haven't got much planned for Wendy and Roy, except they would be captured and used by the main villain. If you know who the main villain is, you should know what she, I have said before it is a she, can do. I hope you review this chapter, and I will see you later,**

**Cenobia100**


	12. Bad news, and more bad news

**Author's Note**

**So, as of now, I wanted to give you a brief summary of where the Koopalings are and such at the moment for your benefit.**

**Lemmy: Peach's Castle Hospital- Broken Ribs**

**Iggy: Peach's Castle Hospital- Minor injuries**

**Junior: Peach's Bedroom- No injuries**

**Ludwig: Pipe Land Castle Dungeon- Lost his voice, Mental Trauma**

**Morton: Pipe Land castle Dungeon- Bloody eye**

**Larry: Pipe Land Castle Dungeon- Torture wounds, Mental Trauma.**

**Roy: Unknown Location- Trapped in a cage with Wendy (Gawd!)**

**Wendy: Unknown Location- Mental Trauma**

**Bowser: Unknown Location- Cuts on his body, Hole in his leg**

**So that's the whole Koopa family. Awwww, only Junior seems to be perfectly healthy, except his way too early hormonal awakening. As usual, the chapters will be going through a cycle, so now we go all the way back to Lemmy, Iggy and Junior. I wonder how they will react to their father suffering on TV, and then the Mario Bros. And Peach too. Should be dramatic, and with the romance sub-plots and the secret backstories from my other fanfic, 'Why?' makes for an interesting next few chapters, and in this chapter, I reveal the villain. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mario, Koopalings, Bowser or any other Mario characters, locations or power-ups. I do own the plot of this story, as well as the soldiers of the invading army. For the most part. Well then, LET US BEGIN!**

**Legend of the Koopalings: Torn Away: Chapter 12**

**(WARNING: DIALOGUE HEAVY CHAPTER: CANNOT BE AVOIDED)**

* * *

_**Bad news, and more bad news**_

The sun shone directly into the eyes of the two young Koopalings, sleeping away in the one hospital bed. Their breathing was deep and heavy, their slumber peaceful. It was a relaxing site to see, and it was pure bliss for the two Koopalings as they snuggled up against each other for more comfort. Lemmy's head lay against Iggy's chest, and both were murmuring happy words in their sleep, which was how Junior and Peach found them when they came to see the Koopalings.

"Lemmy, Iggy! What are you doing in the same bed!?" Peach gasped, looking at the two in shock. She had gotten an idea of what they had most probably done, and she wondered whether Bowser had known about this. "You should be in separate beds."

Lemmy dozily looked at Peach with dreary eyes, looking down at him and Iggy with moderate surprise. He chuckled slightly and just replied," We have every right to sleep together, we are twins."

Iggy sat up next to Lemmy, his spectacles still on his face as his eye sight began to clear. He was embarrassed, and the social awkwardness did not help him, especially since all of his feelings were magnified by ten because of the Askoopers Syndrome. He looked away awkwardly, trying not to make eye contact, which was tough for him anyways. Eye contact with other people made him feel like they could read his thoughts, like they could see everything going on.

It made Iggy feel sick, and he was feeling much worse than sick at this. "Junior, go and bother the nurse for a few minutes," Peach ordered, sending the youngest sibling out to cause mischief. She had to have some kind of a question if she was asking Junior to go and cause trouble. Peach sat on the edge of their bed, and plainly asked," Are you both gay?"

Lemmy and Iggy looked at each other with surprise, not expecting Peach to say that, but, since they had nothing to hide, and Bowser had accepted it, they nodded slowly. "Does your father know?"

"Yes, he encouraged me to tell Iggy how I felt," Lemmy admitted, blushing a deep shade of red as he said this. "I was weirded out by Dad too, but it was true."

Peach only looked at them for a few moments before smiling, "Well if that's the case, just try to be a little less excited in the hospital, I have CCTV recording these rooms all night," Peach warned. "And yes, I did see your little, escapade last night, but don't worry, I won't tell."

Peach slowly stood up when a loud crash echoed throughout the hospital. A toad with a blue mushroom hat ran inside screaming, holding a portable TV, followed by Mario and Luigi, who were breathless. Peach looked at them in surprise, noticing Junior on Luigi's shoulder, holding on with a tight grip.

"Junior, down!" Peach commanded, Junior jumping down to face Peach.

"Daddy's on TV!" He cried out in shock, getting Peach's attention with a gasp. Lemmy and Iggy mirrored her response.

Iggy looked at Lemmy and they both silently nodded. "This isn't going to be good Lem," Iggy whispered. Lemmy nodded, already figuring out there would be problems with this whole thing.

"We just have to stay strong, for Junior," Lemmy replied, both of them nodding before facing the TV that had been placed down.

Mario and Luigi were watching with nervousness, Peach standing there, hoping Bowser would be okay. The three Koopalings sat on the bed, waiting for something to happen. And then it did, but what they saw was a horrible sight.

Bowser was chained up against a wall, cuts, bruises and dried blood matting his fiery hair as he let out shaky breaths. Lemmy watched as a blue soldier appeared behind their father, and then they heard that voice, the one from the cassette.

"Eya hahahaha, he isn't screaming, push the knife deeper, and Roy, Wendy, watch as your father feels true pain!"

Lemmy's eyes widened. The monster had mentioned Roy and Wendy. Had she captured them. The others were thinking the same thing, Mario's eyes bruning with hatred as a knife, quickly protruding from the soldier's hand was thrust into Bowser's leg.

"GWWAAA!" Bowser screamed, thrashed, and then, as if it could not get any worse, tears began to drip from his eyes, pain shooting through every fibre in his being, and it made him want to die. "GAHH Wendy, Roy, L-"

The knife went deeper. Junior began to cry, Lemmy could only watch, Iggy holding onto Lemmy in fear. Peach gasped in horror, and the Mario Bros. Were outraged.

"Larry, Morton-"

The knife began to move through his leg, and then Lemmy felt ready to smash whoever had done this. He felt a hatred begin to build up inside of him as he thought of this monster. Junior's wails were getting to the others, and Bowser only continued to scream out more of his children's names as more pain formed.

"Ludwig, Iggy-"

The knife was almost completely inside of the leg, Bowser's eyes burning up from the pain. Iggy's eyes widened as he heard his name, saw his father's tears, and slowly he began to sob, holding onto Lemmy for dear life, Junior hugging Peach, Peach holding Mario's hand as tears slipped from her eyes. "Bowser, no!"

"LEMMY! JUNIOR! FORGIVE ME!"

And then the tip of the knife burst out of the other side of his leg, having gone through the entire limb. Lemmy looked at the scene with complete hatred. They had caused his father to scream and cry, and now he was asking for forgiveness from his children. It was a horrible state that Bowser was in, and the usually cheerful Koopaling felt ready to kill whoever had done this, but these feeling didn't stop tears from falling as his father suffered.

"Koopalings that still remain, I will find you, and I will find you all, no matter where you run, no matter how far away you go, I will hunt you all down, and I will make you pay! Eyahahahahahah!"

"Bowser! He's a in pain," Mario cried out. "We may not'a be friends, but I cannot stand to see him die!"

Luigi nodded in agreement, Peach looking at Bowser's limp form in absolute terror. She didn't want things to end like this. She always thought that Bowser would die happy, and with his children around him, and what about Roy and Wendy, they must have been captured if that Witch of a woman mentioned them.

"Dad...I'll fine whoever did this! And I will make them pay!" Lemmy roared, looking at the screen in so much anger, he was lost amongst a sea of rage and confusion. Tears dripped from his eyes, fists clenched, ready to strike the monster doing this.

"Mario," Luigi whispered. "I recognise the voice."

And then they all stopped, and everybody stared at Luigi. "Who's the one hurting Bowser, please Luigi, we need to know," Peach muttered, looking at the green plumber with a fierce gaze.

"The voice- it belongs to...to Cackletta," Luigi finished, watching as the humans in the room gasped, the Koopalings not reacting to the name.

"Who?" Iggy asked quietly.

"We fought the witch during the Beanbean Kingdom problem, and we had to battle you guys because she possessed your father. We beat you all to a pulp, and then Iggy couldn't remember what happened, so I think you somehow had your minds wiped of the incident. The witch, she was killed when we defeated her soul, but now- now she's back, and she wants revenge on those who foiled her plans," Mario stated.

"Why us?" Junior asked, looking at Mario carefully.

"You failed to stop us, so she wants revenge, but me and Luigi beat her before, so we can beat her again, right Luigi!" Mario finished.

"Yep, you can count on us to help out and free your father," Luigi finished, looking at the Koopalings who's moods were brightening.

Suddenly, a loud bang and another toad entered the room, this time completely yellow. "Princess Peach, they found the last three Koopalings!"

"WHAT!?" Everybody shouted.

"Larry, Morton and Ludwig are being kept prisoner in Pipe Land. Pipeus sealed the warp pipes before we could get them. He has them trapped there."

"Is that man mad!" Peach angrily cursed. "If he does not return the Koopalings, I will personally escort him to the wastelands of the north, where he will spend an eternity eating snow and dust!"

Everyone looked at Peach's sudden outburst in shock, but then the toad spoke again.

"Peach, I was told that there was heavy damage. Ludwig has had his voice stolen, and all three have very serious wounds. We need to get to them fast," The toad finished.

"How do you know this if the pipes are blocked," Luigi asked quickly.

"Because my cousin was there when it all happened, and he fled the King, shocked at what the King had done."

Everyone looked at the toad, trying to process the news. Lemmy, Iggy and Junior just sat there, absolutely shocked, emotionally wrecked, even though they had all been up for less than an hour. It was ridiculous, and Lemmy was having a hard time trying to stay cheerful when almost his entire family was captured. Bowser was being tortured, while Ludwig, Larry and Morton are suffering, and Roy and Wendy were the enigmas. If they were captured then only he, Iggy and Junior were free.

A tear slid from his eye, and he rested his head on Iggy's shoulder, upset and unable to keep himself together. He only had two brothers left with him, the other brothers, and his one sister, all captured, gone, possibly dying. And then, in a complete emotional outburst, he felt himself running from the room, the sounds of his brothers behind him. Lemmy just ran and ran until he reached a deserted corridor, and then going into an empty room, he began to sob, needing to be alone.

He heard Peach and the Mario Bros. Run past, but he stayed quiet, not wanting to be noticed. He wanted solace, to be alone, to think, but nobody gave him that anymore. Not since he tried to kill himself, not since he became the weakest and most useless sibling, not since he ruined their lives with his being. He wanted to act tough, to be the leader of the group, to save his siblings and reclaim their kingdom, but he was too weak, too useless, and too inferior to do anything.

* * *

Minutes later, the soft sound of footsteps echoed down the hallway. The soft voice of Iggy rushed through the door. "Lemmy, let me in, we need to talk."

Lemmy sobbed quietly, but slowly opened the door for his brother to come in. Iggy's spectacled face appeared and he shut the door behind him, leaving the two alone in the room. Iggy decided to sit by Lemmy to try and calm him down, but Lemmy was too upset to actually respond.

"Lemmy, please, talk to me, I'm meant to be the unsocial one," Iggy joked, but Lemmy stayed where he was, not showing his face. "C'mon Lemmy, please!"

Iggy tried to pull at Lemmy's face, and then Lemmy's claw dropped and his face was revealed.

Iggy gasped. Lemmy had cuts, small cuts on his face. Some were bleeding, and all Lemmy could do was look sympathetically at his brother, wishing he hadn't witnessed the harming.

"Please don't tell me, you didn't!" Iggy spluttered in anger. "I swear Lemmy, you are dangerous in this state."

"What am I supposed to do Iggy!?" Lemmy screamed, outraged at his younger brother. "I'm supposed to be the older brother, but when it counts, when I need to be strong, when I need to be the leader, when I need to help you, I can't do any of that. I am a waste of space, of time, and I do not deserve to be a Koopa, or anything, I don't deserve existence!"

Iggy sat there stunned, shocked that Lemmy had just shouted at him. He felt upset, angry, and sympathetic towards Lemmy. It was obvious that Lemmy had his own problems, but taking his feelings out on other people, keeping them bottled up all the time, it isn't right, and it makes things worse. If only Lemmy would realise that. Iggy closed his eyes and just sighed at his brother, producing a cloth out of his Hammerspace.

"Lemmy, stop beating yourself up, you are not the weakest of us, you are the most strong-willed, courageous, cheerful Koopaling around, and you need to see that, and you can't with blood over your eyes," Iggy said in a motivational voice, using the cloth to wipe off the worst patches of blood to clear his brother up.

"Iggy..."

"Lemmy, no apologies, no nothing, because I understand exactly what you are feeling. Like you are weak, the world is much better than you, being overshadowed by your siblings. I've felt it all, and I still feel it. If anything, I'm the weakest, I can't fight, I can only create inventions that ultimately fail," Iggy admitted, cleaning the last of the blood off of Lemmy's torn up face.

"Iggy..."

"If I see you looking like this again, I swear, I will kill you, not you, me!" Iggy mockingly joked. "Now C'mon, we need to save the others, and unblock those pipes to Pipe Land. Just come when you are ready."

"..."

Iggy walked out of the room, leaving Lemmy alone once again, but this time, Lemmy wasn't down. He was feeling good, if not better than good. Lemmy was ready to deal with his inner demons. He only hoped he had conquered them.

* * *

"We can unblock the warp pipes, but it will take a few days," A rather gruff looking Toad said.

"A few days are time we cannot afford!" Peach aggressively stated. Since she had heard all of the shocking news, she was an angry wreck, ready to break anybodies ideas to the ground.

"But Princess, surely this is the only way, and two days?"

"I will go to Pipe Land myself! And I am taking Mario and the Koopalings with me. If we all stay together, we can reason with the Pipe King, and if we have to, knock him out!" Peach shouted, looking at the Mario Bros. who were nodding to her words. Junior also counted himself in and Iggy too. Lemmy however was gone.

"Mario?" Peach asked.

"Let's a go!"

"Luigi?"

"Mama Mia!"

"Junior?"

"I'm gonna save my bros!"

"Iggy?"

"I have to help them in any way!"

"And Lemmy can stay her i-"

"I'm coming!" A voice shouted from the doorway. "I will not sit back and let them mess with my family anymore!"

They all turned to see Lemmy Koopa standing atop a bouncy ball, looking as determined as ever. He rolled over to Iggy and sat himself beside his brother and lover. They exchanged a small smile before Lemmy turned to Peach.

"I would never forgive myself if I stayed behind as my brothers suffered!"

"Don't forget Wendy," Junior squealed.

"And Wendy too!"

"Then that's settled then, we leave in the morning tomorrow. I would let us leave earlier, but we all need rest after today," Peach finished, showing a sweet smile as the meeting was adjourned.

Lemmy was going to rescue his brothers, and he was going to make his father proud, no matter the cost.

Junior watched as Lemmy left the room with Iggy, the experience the night before fresh in his mind. Junior wanted to act on his instincts now, but he had to keep strong. Not with Iggy around, could he react. He would have to wait until Lemmy and Iggy were split up, and Lemmy was his target. His lovely brother.

"I'll get you alone Lemmy, and then...I'll have my way with you," He muttered ominously, moving out of the door quietly to follow his brothers.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**If you cannot guess, I will be merging two Koopaling groups within the next few chapters. There will not be another Roy and Wendy chapter as they have no importance in the plot, for the moment. However, I have made a sub-plot for them later on in the story, so do not worry, Roy and Wendy fans. Also, next chapter is the last, Koopaling chapter where they are all separated, the Pipe Land and Mushroom Kingdom groups joining.**

**As usual, please review, I beg of you.**

**Cenobia100**

**P.S: Check out my fic 'Why?' for backstory on our main villain, Cackletta, and what she did to the Koopalings to cause them to FORGET THEIR MEMORIES!**


	13. Cold, Isolated, Alone

**Author's Note**

**Okay guys, so this chapter of LOTK: Torn Away, is going to be a very depressing and melancholy chapter, filled with sadness, shock, anger and fear. There will be no happiness whatsoever, until the next chapter. This is one of the, in my opinion, gloomiest chapters that I have devised for this story. Now, do not expect too much in terms of different writing. **

**It's just we are going back to Morton, Larry and Ludwig, and weren't they depressed enough in their last chapter. Well, they have to see their father's torture, hear about Wendy and Roy's capture, while dealing with a mute Ludwig, a deeply scarred Larry and Morton is just beat up really badly from being smashed. You can just feel the sadness, but enough of that, onto one last topic before we begin.**

**There is a backstory I am writing to this one, called 'Why?' I have mentioned it before, but I urge you to follow that story as it shows why some of the Koopalings are as they are today. Larry is the most prominent change. I hope you guys take a small look if you haven't already.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mario, the Koopalings, Bowser or any other character, but I do own the plotline. **

**Also, REVIEW! I have posted 12 chapters before this and 9 reviews! I understand this is an M-Rated story and you may be embarrassed to review, but even though I see people are reading the story, it went over 1000 views, I wish you guys would review, to see if I should continue.**

**Without further ado, LET US BEGIN!**

**Legend of the Koopalings: Torn Away: Chapter 13**

* * *

_**Cold, Isolated, Alone**_

Larry felt cold, he felt isolated, but most of all, he felt alone. He had not moved from his spot in his cell for some time, looking at the unconscious forms of his brothers that he had only just managed to save from certain death. Ludwig was resting peacefully, although he shuddered at times, but Larry knew it would be worse when he awakened, to find his voice gone. That fiend had his brother's voice, and he would get it back!

Morton was silently sprawled across the floor, not as peacefully as Ludwig, but he was getting better. Morton had sustained serious injuries, including a black eye, tons of bruises and cuts, and his entire body was probably in pain from being turned into a figurine and smashed. It seemed like Morton had taken the worst of the physical injuries, but Ludwig was mentally scarred.

Larry was, by far, the most tortured. Being the youngest of the original Koopalings meant that he was the most susceptible to shock, to emotion, to mentally breaking. And seeing both of his brothers die before his eyes was shocking to say the least, but the power that he had felt when fighting Pipeus scared him even more. He felt so angry, and then feeling himself being tortured by the monsters, it was too much for his little mind to bear.

Larry wanted to cry, but his emotions had just shut down, like the rest of his body, which is why he lay there. Suddenly, he felt himself being pulled back into a memory, and then he felt the feeling of helplessness, of shock, of being unable to move. He gasped, clutching at his heart, the organ pumping and beating louder than he had ever thought possible. His eyes seized up, a burning feeling rocking his stomach, his chest. It took him a moment to register what was going on.

"No-" Larry cried, entire body going into a seizure, the heart attack too much for him to bear. He reached up at thin air, unable to make any kind of sound, and all he could do was flail about as his heart caved in, hot tears pouring down his, once emotionless, face. The pain was so much, and he could not do a thing to stop it. His life flashed before his eyes, seeing King Dad, meeting Ludwig and the others, playing with Morton, his mother's demise, the meeting only a few days before, Morton's admittance of love for him, the explosion, his capture, his two siblings dying, the power, and then his eyes began to dim, closing them with a final tear. Larry Koopa died in that moment.

* * *

Morton opened his eyes to hear a thrashing sound, turning painfully, eyes watering, blood dripping, he saw Larry thrashing about, and then his youngest sibling went still, and Morton saw his hand clutching his chest, his eyes dimming. "**Larry**!"

Morton, ignoring his pain, bounded to Larry's side, and checked for a pulse. There was none. Larry was dead! "Please no! Larry, you can't die on me! LARRY!" Morton felt tears streaming down his face, dripping over his muzzle as he cradled his dead brother in his arms, feeling sick, horrified, upset, and emotional at the same time.

Suddenly, he felt himself being pushed away from Larry as Ludwig came into view. The oldest Koopaling looked at Larry with a sadness in his eyes and looked at Morton. Morton looked at him. Ludwig then grabbed a small stone and drew something on the floor. Morton saw the letters and realised what he needed to do. 'CPR.'

Morton knew that Ludwig was uncertified and had no idea what to do during a CPR crisis, which was ironic since he was about everybody's safety. But Morton had trained in it, and sure enough, Morton leaned towards Larry, taking in a deep breath, before his muzzle met Larry's as he blew oxygen into Larry. He needed to get the blood flowing and the heart pumping, but was this the right treatment. He motioned for Ludwig to pump on his chest, in an attempt to start the heart.

Ludwig knew how to do this, and began to pump his hands onto Larry's chest, Morton trying to bring back his breathing. Both of the Koopalings desperately tried to bring him back, but after three long minutes, Ludwig shook his head, and Morton grabbed Larry and shook him in his arms. "How could you be so cruel, world? Taking him from me..."

Ludwig put his hand over Morton's back and began to pat it slowly, both of the Koopalings looking at the shell of their brother in tears. Morton clung to Larry's body for dear life, tears still dripping from his horrified face, and then a tear dropped onto Larry's head. Suddenly, Morton felt movement, and looking down, Larry's chest began to breath once again, rising up and down slowly.

Morton could not believe his eyes, and neither could Ludwig. Larry's eyes fluttered open, met with Morton's gaze, Larry looking dazed and surprised. His eyes shone brightly as he looked into the two pairs of crying eyes watching him, feeling a sense of fear, of gratitude, and of surprise. Wasn't he dead? The pain had killed him, right? But the hug that he was embraced in by both of the Koopalings reassured him he was alive.

"Larry – I thought I'd lost you," Morton wailed, clutching his younger brother with a painfully tight grip, unable to let go. Larry gave back the hug, embracing Morton, the two sitting there while Ludwig looked in happiness, seeing both of his brothers well and truly happy in the dark cell of Pipe Castle.

"I'm so glad you brought me back," Larry whispered, burrowing his head into Morton's chest, trying to find warmth in the cold room. Morton just nodded and both of them stayed in that tranquil position for a few minutes, until a loud bang caused all three Koopalings to jump.

* * *

Larry saw the door opening, and the form of a guard step inside, with what looked like a small TV. The soldier placed it on the ground before the Koopas and walked out of the cell, closing the door behind him. The three Koopalings stared at the screen, unable to make out what was going on in the static.

"Why'd they bring us a TV?" Larry questioned quietly. Ludwig and Morton shrugged their shoulders, when suddenly a picture came onto the TV, and what they saw shocked them.

Bowser was chained up against a wall, cuts, bruises and dried blood matting his fiery hair as he let out shaky breaths. Larry's eyes widened in sadness, Ludwig silently gasped, and Morton just watched in silence.

"Eya hahahaha, he isn't screaming, push the knife deeper, and Roy, Wendy, watch as your father feels true pain!"

Larry, Morton and Ludwig gasped.

"Do you think they caught Wendy and Roy!?" Larry pondered in surprise, but a cry from Morton turned his gaze back to the TV where a knife was being impaled through Bowser's leg. It went in and blood came out, Morton feeling sick, Ludwig watching with no emotion, as was his duty as the oldest.

"GWWAAA!" Bowser screamed, thrashed, and then, as if it could not get any worse, tears began to drip from his eyes, pain shooting through every fibre in his being, and it made him want to die. "GAHH Wendy, Roy, L-"

The knife went deeper. Morton closed his eyes, Larry watched in horror, and Ludwig continued to stare, upset about the horrible events leading up to this.

"Larry, Morton-"

The knife began to move through his leg, and Morton looked back at the mention of his and Larry's name. Their hearts were beginning to crack, the only happiness they had just had seemingly miles away. Ludwig closed his eyes for a moment to focus.

"Ludwig, Iggy-"

The knife was almost completely inside of the leg, Bowser's eyes burning up from the pain. Ludwig let a small tear fall from his eye as he heard his father shout out his name. He felt no emotion, trying to bottle all of his feelings up.

"LEMMY! JUNIOR! FORGIVE ME!"

And then the tip of the knife burst out of the other side of his leg, having gone through the entire limb. Ludwig looked away in complete shock. Larry turned and hugged close to Morton, shocked that they would go as far as to break their father's leg like that. Morton felt sickened, and was afraid. He could only imagine what would happen to them if they were captured, and their father, now losing so much blood. It was horrible.

"Koopalings that still remain, I will find you, and I will find you all, no matter where you run, no matter how far away you go, I will hunt you all down, and I will make you pay! Eyahahahahahah!"

And then the screen went completely black, unable to see anything anymore. Larry's pained sobs echoed throughout the room, Morton's wails joining the sobs of Larry. Ludwig sat there unable to show his emotion. He too, would have sobbed if he still had his voice, but he had nothing except his soft gasps and inner feelings. It was painful, and all of the three Koopalings felt hurt, traumatised, broken.

Larry felt exactly the same as he did earlier, before his death. He felt cold, afraid and alone.

Morton felt scared, confused and sickened.

Ludwig felt isolated, broken, on his own against Pipeus. Why didn't he release them!? WHY!?

And then they heard it, the sound of a radio going off over the castle. And the words filled them with small hope, very small hope indeed.

"Princess Peach, the Mario Bros. and 3 unknown travellers, possibly hostile, are travelling to Pipe Land. All guards are to arrest them on landing, and to escort Peach and the Mario Bros. to a warp pipe back to the Mushroom Kingdom. These are orders from the King Pipeus himself, and whatever you do, do not let the prisoners anywhere near the three travellers," The voice finished, a small beep signalling the end of the message.

"Could that be-"

"Lemmy, Iggy and Junior!" Morton finished, eyes shining with hope.

Ludwig was less happy. He only hoped Peach and the Marios could protect the three Koopalings from harm. It was going to be a long day indeed, and all they could do was hope.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Another short chapter! What is wrong with me! Only just over 2000 words. Well, the next chapter is a long one, split into two parts, so you can expect a great bunch of moments from that. **

**Yes, Larry died. And then he came back, to the news that his father, Roy and Wendy had been captured. Wow, what a way to return, am I right? I hope I portrayed the sadness and the no-happiness theme very well here, and as usual review the story, please!**

**I'll see you later,**

**Cenobia100**


	14. Rescue Mission: Part 1

**Author's Note**

**My goodness, two reviews! Wow, I'm soo happy! So one of the reviewers said that I was going to slowly with the story. I hate to disagree with said reviewer, and you know who you are, but I think this story needs a slow pace, as if I jumbled everything together, sure the chapters would be bigger, but it would seem more disorganised. **

**Also, this story is about the invasion, not love pairings between the Koopalings, although I make a big deal out of it, as their emotions make the invasion more horrifying. If anybody is getting the impression that the two plots are not blending together, please tell me in detail, explain what you think is wrong, or else I cannot fix it. **

**Lastly, the latest review came with a request for me to stop spoiling the chapters in my author's notes. OKAY, It is a super bad habit that I cannot get out of my head, and as with all habits, they take time to heal. I will try to refrain from spoiling the chapter in future, but there are just some of 'those' chapters, ya know.**

**Back to the story, and I will now be merging the main Koopaling groups, not including Wendy and Roy for obvious reasons. (This is not spoiling anything!)**

**Before the disclaimer and story, I must say this now, I am happy that reviewers are reviewing despite the incest in the story. It makes me happy knowing people are trying my story out before making judgements. Makes me really warm and fuzzy inside :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Koopalings, Mario, Bowser, Cackletta, or any other Mario characters, however, I own the plot.**

**P.S: Sorry for the melodrama in the last two chapters. It was like 10PM at night when I wrote them, and I made them look worse than my other chapters, I apologise.**

**LET US BEGIN!**

**Legend of the Koopalings: Torn Away: Chapter 14**

* * *

_**The Rescue Mission Part 1**_

Lemmy's eyes looked out into the distance of the clouds on the horizon, looking out of the window of Peach's personal plane. The flying pink aeroplane soared across the ocean of white fluff, making the scene look picturesque. But Lemmy could only think about Larry, Morton and Ludwig. He felt absolutely sickened by what the Pipe King had done, and by what Cackletta had done. His entire family was suffering, and here he was relaxing on a comfy chair.

Lemmy needed to banish these thoughts from his head. His little inferiority problem could wait, his brothers needed him. Lemmy turned his head to see if anybody was available to talk to, but Bowser Junior was curled up near Peach, who was asleep in her fluffy pink chair. Toadsworth was watching out of the window, waiting for any sign of danger, while Mario sat in his chair watching some kind of a movie. Luigi was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey Mario, where's Luigi?" He curiously asked, the red plumber looking at him with slight annoyance, having been bothered from his movie.

"He' a ate the food," Mario replied with a cheerful grin, although it was obvious how he felt threatened by the Koopaling. His finger was pointed towards the front of the ship, where the bathroom was. Lemmy, understanding, decided to walk about to clear his head. It was only then that he noticed his most cherished brother had vanished. Iggy was nowhere to be seen, but rather than bothering Mario, he would go find Iggy himself. If he knew Iggy, the awkward Koopaling would be away from everyone else.

Lemmy moved down the small flight of chairs, dizzily tripping as he went, not used to the different movements of the plane. He was much more used to the clown car, which was much more resistant to turbulence and such. He quickly grasped at a small sliding door at the back end of the room, moving the door aside to let himself into the back part of the plane. The plane they were in was rented, as Peach's jet had been crashed after Mario decided to drive it while drunk. It was a funny situation to think about, a drunken Mario, a priceless jet, and a furious Peach.

The chairs in the back area were much less kept in check. They were much less comfortable, and some were torn in some places. It was a wonder that the first class section was fine, although not many people were considered first class in the Mushroom Kingdom, save ambassadors, the princess, the brothers, Yoshi, and maybe Toad. He saw the rainbow Mohawk belonging to his brother on the furthest seat from the front. At the back of the entire plane, Iggy sat away from everybody else.

Lemmy knew why, and as he approached his brother, he knew for sure what had happened. Iggy, having a form of Askoopers, did not do well with the social situation of being on a plane with officials. The only reason he hadn't been like this during the hospital was because he was in shock. Lemmy sighed, knowing Iggy wouldn't talk to anybody in his state of mind, most probably trying to calm down after the stress of being with unknown people.

"Iggy, are you alright?" He called out softly, the face of his brother popping up from his seat, looking at Lemmy with a weary expression. "I didn't know where you were so..."

"It's alright, I just came here to calm down, you know – people and all..."

Lemmy nodded and sat down beside his brother, both of them awkwardly looking around, sitting there in silence. Iggy was unsure of what to say, and Lemmy was trying to be nice, the silence continuing until Iggy decided to end it. "So what's up?"

Lemmy looked at him with a sad expression, remembering why he had came to see his brother. "I'm worried about the others, I don't want them to be hurt, I just want everything to go back to the way it used to be." Lemmy rested his head on Iggy's shoulder, Iggy putting one of his arms around Lemmy's neck, both of them trying to comfort each other. It was a cute scene, the two lovers comforting each other, trying to calm the sorrow inside of the other, and it was working.

Lemmy was beginning to forget about his former worries, and Iggy was finally beginning to relax. They stayed in that position for most of the plane ride, not speaking, only feeling, calming, and relaxing with each other's presence. Lemmy was ready to fall asleep when he heard the intercom of the plane turn on. "Could all passengers return to first class, we will be landing soon."

Lemmy sighed and lifted his head off of Iggy's shoulder. Iggy unwrapped his arm and both of them stared into each other's eyes, Lemmy looking down sheepishly before mumbling," We should head back." Iggy nodded slowly and the two quickly stood up, supporting each other as they returned to the first class area, Lemmy sliding open the door to see everybody awake, chairs arranged in a circle.

"Mario, tell the pilot to take a detour, we need to plan our assault," Peach commanded, waving her gloved hand towards the cockpit of the plane. After a few moments, the pilot had been informed, and the plane began to circle around the southern islands.

"So have we got a plan?" Lemmy asked cautiously, looking at the other figures around him, their facial expressions seemingly nothing.

Toadsworth stepped forwards and took a deep breath. "We have received intelligence that the Pipelanders know about the Koopalings on board, and we have planned ahead for this. If we make them disappear, we will be able to keep suspicion to a minimum, and we will be able to stop that annoying Pipeus. Lemmy, Iggy, Junior, I have prepared three invisibility potions, brewed from some magikoopas that fled to our kingdom after your kingdom fell. They assured me that the potions would work for approximately three minutes: Three minutes in which to infiltrate the castle, find your brothers, and escape. Mario and Luigi will take out any of the guards, and Peach will personally deal with Pipeus."

"My frying pan is ready for action," The princess sweetly stated, showing her trademark frying pan off to the three Koopalings. "Now, the potions, when are they going to be drunk?"

"As I was saying," The old toad continued, wrinkling his brow. "The potion will be taken the moment the plane entrance had opened. Since it is our Majesty visiting, they will not search the plane until after we have left. So you can rest assured your escape from the plane will be fine. Pipeus usually keeps his prisoners in a dungeon, but the toad taht abandoned the guards stated they were in a rather large room with pillars lining the middle. It is near the back of the castle and you should find it easily, with extra guards placed there and all. I trust you can take out a few guards while invisible?"

"Of course," Junior barked, looking over Toadsworth with annoyance. "I'm stronger than Papa! Right Mama?"

Peach nodded with a smile on her face, closing her eyes in a sincere manner. Toadsworth produced the invisibility potions, grey liquid, but Lemmy had tasted it before, using it in a prank against Ludwig. Let's just say the 'Phantom of the Opera' was not just a rumour.

And then the plane began its descent, everybody ready for what was to come. And with a heavy heart, the three Koopalings nodded, ready for action.

* * *

"_Pipeus, they are going to arrive at your land soon," A cold voice whispered._

"_Rest assured, Miss Cackletta, they will be apprehended, and all eight of the Koopalings shall be yours...but why do you want them?"_

"_Eyahahaha...I have recently found a scroll that has come to my attention, during my years of 'exile.' It showed a description, a prophecy that eight Koopa children will one day, beat back the evils that plague the Mushroom World. A great nightmare will be reborn, and only the chosen eight can stop it, and the Koopalings are the eight. But I am not the evil, my Master is... and I plan to rid him of the Koopalings so that this world will be ours for the taking!"_

"_I understand, I will bring you the remaining three."_

"_Do not forget your place Pipeus, you are lucky I have not disposed of you yet, just remember."_

"_Yes, miss Cackletta."_

* * *

The plane touched down on the small runway that led to the Pipe Complex and the castle. The three Koopalings stood near the back of the plane, waiting so they could take the back exit. Mario, Peach, Luigi and Toadsworth were to take the front exit, and thus greet whomever was there.

"Are you ready?" Iggy whispered to his brothers. He was met with forceful nods," Junior, stay close."

And then the exit opened, all three Koopalings simultaneously drinking the potion down, a warm and fuzzy feeling coming over them, and then they were vanished from sight. The good thing about the potion was that everybody else missed you, but you could still see yourself, and others under the affect of the potion, a very good side effect.

"Ah Princess, how lovely to see you!" A loud voice boomed.

"King Pipeus, I hope you are well, I come bearing news."

"Come, tell me in the Throne Room, my associates can look after your plane," Pipeus graciously spoke.

"No...no... it's fine, I would rather you leave my plane alone Pipeus, an order!"

"Fine, Princess," He suddenly spat, a venomous tone in his voice. "Follow me!"

* * *

Before the conversation had ended, the three Koopalings had already rushed past all of the guards, making their way inside to find their brothers. The halls were deserted, and seemingly barren, which worried Iggy. Junior and Lemmy took no notice as they continued to move through the confusing green halls, turning left and right for a door of some kind.

"C'mon, where are they!?" Junior moaned, Iggy moving his claw onto Junior's muzzle, Junior protesting as they rounded a corner.

"Do you want to get us caught!" Iggy hissed, looking at the youngest with an evil glare, Junior shutting up.

Suddenly, there was a voice calling from down the hall, through a stone corridor with torches all around, and as they listened, Lemmy realised what the voice was. "Larry!" Lemmy raced down the hall, Iggy and Junior still behind him, Iggy checking their watch for time. Only one minute left. Lemmy ran into the wooden door which was barred with a wooden block, moving it out of the way.

Iggy noticed there were still no guards around, and the room was so easily found, like they wanted them to find it. Lemmy opened the door, light flooding the dark room, and there on the ground, Larry, Morton and Ludwig lay, Larry's head jolting up at the light. "Who..who's there!?"

"Larry! It's me, Lemmy, we are using invisible potions!" Lemmy cried out, running to his younger brother, Junior rushing to Ludwig, Iggy going to Morton, but Iggy noticed something wrong with the room. There were no pillars, like in Toadsworth's description!

"Larry, where are we?" He whispered.

"I'm sorry Iggy, we-we..."

And then the lights turned on, the entire room illuminated, and Iggy saw their surroundings. And he widened his eyes in absolute horror, for there, around them, cages of monsters sat, eyes glowing red, ready to attack. They had fallen into a trap.

* * *

"Pipeus! Where are the other three Koopalings?" Peach screamed, holding her frying pan to the man's face, the body of Pipeus on the floor, shaking.

When they got to the Throne Room, Toadsworth slammed the door shut, while the Mario's took out the guards. Pipeus's wand had been knocked out of his hand by Peach, and now she was holding her frying pan at his face. "If you don't tell me, I will kill you!"

"You are joking Princess, silly girl!" Pipeus screamed, kicking and screaming in protest. "You cannot beat Cackletta, even if you beat me!"

"I don't care! WHERE ARE THE KOOPALINGS?!"

Pipeus just laughed and pointed to his left, a screen popping up out of the wall. It turned on to show them six figures in a room full of monsters. The Koopalings had been tricked. "Watch them die!" Pipeus spat.

Peach, in her fury, smashed her frying pan into the back of Pipeus's head, knocking the King out instantly, his form crumpling to the ground. "Mario, Luigi, help them! I'll stay with Toadsworth, tell them I am taking command!"

The two Mario Bros. nodded, running out of the room and heading for the Koopaling's location, forcing some guards to tell them where they needed to go as they went. The Koopalings were not going to die on their watch, Peach's watch, or Pipeus's watch!

* * *

Screams erupted from the room with the monsters, the cage doors opening, and all that could be heard was the sound of battle.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Lots of planning, anticlimactic action, Although this is only part 1, part 2 is still to come, and I hope you guys review this chapter, and there is still a poll going on on my profile for best Koopaling if you guys want to vote. **

**See you Later,**

**Cenobia100**


	15. Rescue Mission: Part 2

**Author's Note**

**Woah, this chapter will mark the halfway point in the story. **

**We are finishing part 1 of the story with this chapter, and all eight Koopalings shall be seen, including Roy and Wendy! YEAH! Okay then, so thanks for the reviews last chapter, and here we go then! Lot's of action! And a character death!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN MARIO, THE KOOPALINGS, BOWSER, PEACH, MARIO, THE PIPE KING, OR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS, LOCATIONS.**

**LET US BEGIN!**

**Legend of the Koopalings: Torn Away: Chapter 15**

* * *

_**The Rescue Mission: Part 2**_

Lemmy grabbed Larry and jumped for the door, Iggy dragging Morton, while Ludwig and Junior came along last. The six Koopalings slowly made their way to the door of the monster filled room, hoping they could escape, but it was too late as the metallic doors slammed shut on the six, trapping them with tons of ferocious beasts.

"We can't die here!" Iggy whined, looking around for an escape, his glasses reflecting off of the light on the ceiling. He was at a loss, and so was Lemmy, and both of them only had a few moments to think of a plan. Lemmy stared at the cages around them, some of them empty, some of the full, and he was beginning to lose hope when a swinging caught his attention.

A cage door was swinging left and right on it's hinges, the cage rather large, just like the other cages. Lemmy's eyes lit up. "Iggy, follow me!" He shouted, speeding off with Larry's barely conscious body. He jumped forwards, pulling Larry's weight with him, landing face first into the cage, large enough to fit them, and possibly everyone. He hoped they would all fit, or else there would be trouble.

Iggy pushed Morton inside the cage, moving over to Junior to help Junior and Ludwig in, but then he looked at the cage in disbelief. It was too small for a sixth Koopaling. "One of us...has to stay outside..."

Lemmy noticed the problem and crawled out of the cage, looking at Iggy in annoyance. "Iggy, get in the cage, I won't let you do this!"

"Lemmy, I...I may love you, but if you keep foolishly trying to prove yourself as a strong Koopaling, I swear I will hit you," Iggy said, looking straight into Lemmy's eyes, something he was absolutely stunned about himself. He could never look into somebody's eyes, and now he was looking into Lemmy's.

"Iggy! Please, I don't want to see you hurt, and besides, one of us needs to stay with them!" Lemmy reasoned, moving closer to Iggy, ready to push him into the cage, into safety. The others looked at the scene unfolding, only Ludwig seemingly surprised about hearing Iggy and Lemmy's love proclamations, although he wished he could talk and take their place. It was his fault that any of them were there in the first place!

"Lemmy, I...I'm sorry," Iggy whispered, dropping to the ground and swinging his legs under Lemmy's limbs. Lemmy fell forwards, Iggy using the time to stun him into silence, kissing him on the lips, softly pulling away leaving Lemmy dazed. "Sorry."

Iggy pushed Lemmy backwards, the smaller Koopaling falling into the cage, and before he could attempt to get back out, Iggy had slammed the door shut, locking them in, while he turned to face the monsters of the chamber. The spectacled Koopaling gulped, but was unafraid of the peril he was ready to face. With steely determination, he put a small grin on his face, turning to Lemmy, who now had tears in his eyes.

It was apparent that Iggy had practically committed suicide with the act, and Lemmy knew it, tears now streaming down his face, his expression contorting into one of regret and sorrow. He shook his head in one last attempt to convince Iggy to stop, but the Askooper-suffering Koopaling looked away, a tear in his own eye. Everything in his life had led up to this, saving his brothers in their worst moment, helping their family to be reunited, but it was a shame he would have to die. "Just open the doors."

A loud beep resonated throughout the room, and the metal cage doors swung open, except for the Koopaling's cage. Iggy stood there, waiting for the attack from the monsters, Goombas, Koopas, Bloopers, Boos, and many more, all advancing towards him. "Time to fight then," He grinned, taking on a fighting stance, watching as the creatures surrounded him. They already knew that he was their only possible victim, and they would claim him.

Three Boos raced towards the Koopaling, Iggy swinging his claws behind him, hitting one of the Boos with a smack, the sound of wailing being enough to know he had hit the monster. Koopas charged his front, and Goombas charged his back, Iggy jumping towards the ceiling in an attempt to dodge the small creatures, but a Boo appeared above him, giving him a long lick from its tongue, Iggy feeling strangely calm as his body seized up, becoming paralysed.

"Not that easy," He thought, summoning his inner flames, breaking the paralysis and sending a small jet of flame to the floor, burning any creatures underneath him. He looked at his siblings for a quick second, wondering whether they would be okay. All five of them were watching, Lemmy especially. He felt a shell smash into his chest and he was sent flying backwards, his shell coming into contact with a metal cage.

He tried to stand, ignoring whatever pain he felt, but one of his shell spikes had gotten wedged into the space where the bars were, and he was running out of defence ideas. He wriggled around in his shell, desperate to get free, and getting out of his shell was not an option. Koopas died with their shell on, a sign of bravery. And then it came free, and he fell forwards, tumbling to the ground. Iggy looked up and saw that he had been pinned down by a rather large Koopa. It was over, they had gotten him down.

"IGGY!" Lemmy screamed, scratching at the bars of the cage in an attempt, a vain attempt, to reach his brother, his lover. He couldn't lose Iggy so soon, it would be disastrous. "Please, leave him alone!"

The Koopa raised his hand, a dagger materialising out of its hammerspace, and Iggy waited for the dagger to plunge, extinguishing his life, and ruining Lemmy's. Suddenly, a loud crash alarmed the entire room, a flash of red stomping at the Goombas and Koopas, the sound of a vacuum and the cries of ghosts joining the mix. Iggy looked up to see Mario and Luigi beating down the monsters, saving his life. They were just in time, and he breathed a sigh of relief.

Mario smashed his foot on another Goomba, hopping over to the cage of Koopalings, unlocking it when the monsters had been mostly beaten down. Lemmy was out in a split second, rushing up to Iggy and pushing him to the ground in a tight hug, crying softly into the younger Koopaling's chest. "Never do that again!"

"Lemmy, I promise I won't leave you again," Iggy whispered, comforting his older, yet smaller, brother.

"We've gotta go back to Peach, she's a in the throne room," Mario announced, Ludwig looking up at this, and then Larry found the strength to speak.

"Pipeus has Ludwig's voice, we can't leave without it..."

Mario nodded, while Luigi sucked up the ghosts left in the room. The six Koopalings and Mario all walked out of the room slowly, Ludwig limping along, Larry being held by Iggy, Morton being helped along by Mario and Junior. Lemmy walked beside Iggy. Soon Luigi joined them, and all of them crossed the halls of the castle to reach the throne room.

Mario opened the doors and they all stepped in, to be greeted with a horrible sight. Peach lay in the middle of the room, unconscious, while Toadsworth was tied up on the wall. An angry Pipeus sat on his throne, his Viking hat slipping as he saw the Marios and the Koopalings. "How do you always survive!?"

"PEACH!" Mario cried out, running towards the fallen princess, glaring at Pipeus with an angry gaze. "You'll pay Pipeus!"

"No Mario, you will pay," The King spat, sending a range of magical attacks at the brother, Mario too slow to avoid them. Mario was sent flying into the back wall, crashing down to the ground before falling into unconsciousness. Lemmy watched the scene in absolute horror, a feeling of pain washing over him. He felt dizzy, confused, and he felt afraid. Lemmy tried to balance himself, his mind going foggy, something appearing on the edge of his thoughts. Something forgotten.

All he could hear was the sound of shouting, the pounding of his ears, the cries of his siblings as they tried to keep alive, in pain, and then he felt himself being dragged back into reality. Lemmy looked around in confusion, wondering what had happened, but when he saw Junior against the wall, he could only turn as he saw the mad king advancing on the others.

"Just stop fighting!" Morton tried to shout, his voice a pale whimper in comparison to his usual loud shouting. "We can peacefully solve this!"

A spell was sent at Morton, the big mouthed Koopa moving slowly out of the way, unable to fight, but he could still move. Larry stumbled along behind him, Ludwig on the ground, still tired from the recent events. Iggy jumped at Pipeus, but the back of the king's Pipe Staff slammed into Iggy's chest, winding the Koopa, Iggy out of breath as he hit the ground hard. Lemmy rushed at the King, using some of his energy to summon a large bouncy ball, his one spell.

"Take this!" He cried, throwing the ball with all his might at Pipeus. It collided with the Pipe King's face and sent him to the ground, sprawled across the floor. "Now give up!" He shouted, stepping over Pipeus in fury.

"Not on your life, beasts of hell," He spat, jumping up with surprising speed. The man quickly turned to face a surprised Lemmy, and he felt himself sailing through the air, crashing into the wall, in the same fashion as Mario. Suddenly, his confusion, dizziness and nausea hit him at full strength. He felt pain, but his surroundings were changing. He tried to move his body but he couldn't. He was in a dark chamber, and the sound of screams around him shocked him into a state of silence.

All of his siblings lay around him, beaten, bruised, injured beyond belief. A large figure stood by the wall, Iggy's throat in its grip. He saw Iggy trying to escape, but he began to go limp, the monster throwing him over against another wall. It turned, and all Lemmy could see were pink, bloodshot, horrible eyes.

He blinked, suddenly in the throne room of Pipe Castle once more. He couldn't move much, but he could try. Lemmy ignored the sudden dream he had just had, trying to move in an attempt to help his siblings, small bits of debris falling underneath him. Pipeus stood in the middle of the room, all of the Koopalings strewn across the area. Only Ludwig was standing, having regained some strength during Lemmy's blackout.

"You are weak, Ludwig, and you and your family have lost...I will hand you personally over to the conqueror of the lands, and I will receive my reward. And your family, they will be dead."

Ludwig tried to swing at Pipeus, but he was too weak, and he easily fell past him, hitting the ground in a daze. Ludwig couldn't cry, he needed to stay strong, survive, and win!

"You lose, again!" Pipeus harshly whispered, placing a boot over Ludwig's shell. As Lemmy saw this, something else rang a bell. It was annoying, but he continued to ignore the feeling of dread in his stomach.

Suddenly, Ludwig's hand shot up, a scream erupting from Pipeus. The old King fell to the ground, clutching his stomach. His hands were going red, stained with crimson blood. Ludwig attempted to stand, and managed to look at the fallen King, reaching for the dropped staff of the ruler. With a wave of the staff, Lemmy felt his wounds beginning to heal, the healing spell Ludwig cast illuminating the whole room.

All five Koopalings around the room managed to stand, looking at their eldest, who looked at the King with pity. Ludwig reached into the coat of the King, pulling out the crystal with his voice inside. He smashed it, eyes lighting up as his voice came back into his body. "It didn't have to be this way," Ludwig whispered. "You could have let us go, but now you pay the price for, killing Morton, taking my voice, causing Larry to have a heart attack, and for trying to murder my other siblings. We could have been allies, but instead...you did this..."

"W-we...would never have been allies, y-you creature of hell! I would r-rather...d-d-die than be near you," The King spat, coughing up blood.

"Looks like that wish is granted," Ludwig sighed. "I'm sorry, sorry it had to end like this..."

Pipeus looked at Ludwig with utter disgust, "You are- are sick Ko-opaling, I hate you-f...fo...re...v..er..."

The King's body went still, blood still dripping from the stab wound. Ludwig sighed again, turned to his brothers, and was surprised to be embraced by all five of them. However, it was a reunion, a true family reunion, and now they just needed to save Wendy, Roy and King Dad. Then they would be a family again.

* * *

"Roy, something's wrong," Wendy whispered, looking around at the quiet room they were in. "There's no sound, at all!"

"Sis, it'll be fine, they won't kill us, not until they have the others..."

Wendy sighed, looking over to the door. She desperately wanted to escape, but she couldn't and she hadn't had a shower in at least three days. Absolutely gross! "I just want a shower!"

The two Koopalings sat in the cage for a few more minutes, until the door opened up. But it was not a normal guard that came inside. A figure, hidden by the shadows, walked towards the Koopalings. With a wave of the figure's hand, the two Koopalings slumped to the floor. The cage door opened, and the figure grabbed the two Koopalings in their arms, moving towards the door, bringing out a small transceiver. "I've found them," The voice, male by sound, whispered.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**R.I.P Pipeus: An abusive King that I wanted to kill sooooo much. **

**Also, that last scene, another cliffhanger! And any questions you can think of will be answered in the next few chapters. Please review these chapters, I love reading your reviews, even though most are anonymous so if you ask questions I can't reply...**

**See you later, **

**Cenobia100**


	16. Together Again

**Author's Note**

**Hey guys, chapter 16 of Legend of the Koopalings is here! And now, the second half of the story begins. Now, before I go any further into the story, I had to rewrite the ending in my plans, and I feel the need to tell you guys this, but by the end of the story one character will be dead. This is something I have had planned for a long time, and I finally figured out how to put it into the story, and still make the story flow. **

**So, basically, by the end of 'Torn Away' one character will have died. I'll leave who it will be up to your imaginations, and with that bombshell, let us continue with the story. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mario, the Koopalings, Bowser, Cackletta, Peach or any other characters in the Marioverse. **

**LET US BEGIN!**

**Legend of the Koopalings: Chapter 16**

* * *

_**Together Again**_

Wendy and Roy were being dragged along by the mysterious figure, the hooded creature looking around in all directions, rushing towards the nearest exit door. The place they were inside was an airship, although nothing could have prepared the person for such a challenge. The airship was completely security based, all of the security situated around the two Koopalings. However, this flaw meant that security would be scarce in other parts of the airship, and it was so simple to cause a commotion that required all of the guards to fix.

Like murdering the captain of the ship, sending a fake message to the crew, and making them all go to the opposite side of the ship, the penalty of death hanging above them. The figure gave a small chuckle, moving closer to the exit, getting ready to cast a levitation spell to get out of the air. It was during this moment that a stray guard walked around the corner, blue suited with a large gun in hand.

"You there, what are you doing with the prisoners?" The guard called out, cautiously approaching the stranger holding Wendy and Roy, gun cocked up, ready to fire at the person if it did anything suspicious. "I said-"

"I heard you the first time," The figure calmly said, moving his hand up, moving his fingers in a mesmerizing sort of way. Small beads of light formed on the figure's hands, forming into a large ball of radiating, pulsating, burning energy. "And to answer, I'm taking them to their family."

The guard could not react, firing his gun too late, the laser bullet being swallowed into the spell that had formed. The ball of light energy was sent towards the guard, speeding across the hall at a blinding speed. It came into contact with the guard's suit, and the guard fell to the ground instantly. The giant hole in the guard's stomach signified that the guard had died, and that it was safe to continue.

However, the force of the spell cast caused the ship to shake and tremble underneath the power of the spell, the figure sliding backwards, slipping down the way they had came from, Roy slowly slipping from the person's grasp. "Damn it, I should have used less energy!" Wendy was still curled up on the shoulder of the hooded man, and he hoped she would stay there.

He heard the crash of objects hitting the tipping walls, and he knew that whatever he had caused would have easily alerted the rest of the guards. He leapt towards Roy, grabbing the Koopaling with his arm, pulling him up slowly, trying his best to keep his own balance, the hooded man slipping forwards, grabbing onto a stray metal rod that was hanging loosely from the ceiling. The muscles in his arm screamed for him to let go, to let the Koopaling fall into the jagged objects at the bottom of the hall, but he had to keep them alive. He had a duty to get them to Peach safely!

"C'mon, keep holding," He muttered to himself, trying his best to hold on, and then he felt the ship turning back to normal. Gravity was repositioning itself and he felt himself now hanging from the ceiling. With a swift jump, he landed gracefully on the floor, now holding the two unconscious Koopalings on his shoulders once more. He looked down the metallic hallway to the exit once more, and now he would escape, it was his time.

His hood fluttered as he ran, the sound of a breeze coming from the outside. He began to charge his levitation spell, the only thing that could protect them, reaching the exit door. Swiftly, he opened the door and looked out. It was a pleasant sight, blue skies and white fluffy clouds, although not his style. He was ready to jump, to reach out into the sky and fall to the area below. But he needed more energy than ever, because if he jumped from the airship and landed below, they would surely find and recapture him.

He would need to cast the levitation spell, and then charge a teleportation spell while in the air. It was a complex chain of spells, and only few could manage it, but he could do it, but his energy needed to be focussed. A sound behind him made him turn, to see a patrol of guards behind him, guns at the ready. "Stop right there, criminal, and hand back the prisoners, and we may spare your life."

"Huh, I'm the criminal, says the ones who took over my homeland, but enough talk," The hooded figure said, the guards ready to pull the triggers to fire their lasers. "I have a meeting to attend to, bye." A small grin could be seen under the hood as the figure let himself fall backwards with the Koopalings into the clouds, the guards firing their lasers at him as he fell back. He cast his levitation spell at the same time, letting the green aura that signified the spell's presence, wash over him and the two beside him.

The levitation spell would only slow them down though, so the impact to the ground would not be fatal, just like falling off of a small wall, but he needed to cast the teleportation spell. It was only luck that he managed to find the Koopalings, having stumbled upon them by accident. But he now had them, and all he had to do was cast the final spell, and he would be able to rest. And then, he felt some energy dissipating. His eyes widened as he looked down at his cloak. Some crimson was stained on the cloak, and he realized with a jolt, that he had been wounded by a laser shot.

"Damnit!" He muttered, unable to form the teleportation spell with his current powers. He had no choice, he had to draw energy from his own aura. He delved into his mind, sinking deeper into his own energy, pushing it up into his finger tips. His own body began to feel weaker, as he gathered the energy in his hands. Beads of blue light began to form, and with a push, the figure began to think of Peach's Castle, the garden to be precise.

And then the blue energy fired, and he saw the large teleportation portal appear underneath him. He continued to think of Peach's Castle Gardens, letting the ring of blue energy swallow him and the Koopalings, his own body now exhausted from the spell, feeling faint from the gunshot wound. And then, as quickly as he had entered the portal, he exited, feeling the cool breeze, the smell of the flowers, and the relaxing warm sun. The figure looked around and saw that they were falling through the sky still, but the surroundings had changed.

Now, below them, Peach's castle sat, a beacon of hope in a world of darkness. He knew that the Koopalings would be safe under Peach's watch, and the ground rushed up to meet them, the levitation spell in full effect. When the three figures hit the ground, it was like landing in a muddy mound, the fall being broken by the spell. The figure slumped to the floor, unable to move another inch, having depleted most of his energy from his body, and the wound was still dripping blood.

Roy and Wendy were asleep, only metres away, and the figure smiled, head falling back, hood falling down to reveal Kamek, the blue robed magikoopa, glasses cracked, a content smile on his face. He only hoped they would be safe, and if possible, himself too.

* * *

As Kamek went limp, two bodies became active. Wendy and Roy both opened their eyes at the same time, Kamek's sleep spell having worn off. Wendy looked over to Roy, and he looked to her, but both of them had no idea what had happened. One moment they were in a cage, and now, where they were was a mystery, until Wendy looked behind her and gave a gasp. Roy also turned, and his eyes widened at the site.

"We...how...Peach's Castle?" Wendy spluttered, looking at the castle belonging to Peach in confusion.

Roy looked towards where Kamek lay, eyes surveying the damage. "Sis, Kamek saved us...he brought us to the safest place possible..." Roy moved over to Kamek's still body, unsure about whether Kamek was alive or dead. He checked Kamek's pulse, and although it was faint, there was a small pulse. "He's still alive!"

"We need to get him help, now!" Wendy cried, moving over to the injured magikoopa. "We need to find Peach, hopefully she'll be able to help us, she was always kind to us Koopalings..."

It was just then that they heard a gasp behind them. Wendy turned to see a familiar looking man with red overalls and a red cap standing there. His brown moustache was a giveaway that it was Mario, the brother that foiled so many of their plans in their time of war. "M-Mario-don't hurt us, we need help for Kamek!" She whimpered, looking at the expression of the plumber before them, and to her surprise, he nodded, still looking at them in amazement.

"Are you gonna stand there, or are you gonna help us!?" Roy barked, the plumber jumping, literally, to his senses and going over to help bring Kamek towards the castle. As he approached the gates, the three saw Peach emerging from the doors. As she saw them, she gasped, hiding a small smile that Wendy noticed straight away.

"Is Kamek alright!?" She shouted, running up to greet the two wayward Koopalings. "It seems his mission to save you was a success..."

"Wha- Kamek was sent by you?" Wendy asked, shocked that Peach, their old enemy, had sent one of their own to actually save them from whoever was hurting their family and taking over their realm. "But- I don't get it!"

"I'll answer your questions in a moment, and you- yes you mister Toady, go and take Kamek to the hospital for treatment, NOW!" Peach screeched at a small green toad nearby, the toad jumping into action straight away, gathering Kamek up and dragging him off to the hospital. "Now, you two, before you answer any more questions, you need to come with me, I have something important to show you," Peach whispered, motioning for the Koopalings to follow, leading them towards the entrance of the castle.

As Roy and Wendy entered the wooden doors of the castle, they were met with the splendour of the architectural design of Peach's castle. The dangling chandeliers above flickered in a warm way, the carpeted floors a lovely velvet red. The walls were decorated with the finest wallpaper, and pictures of different features of the Mushroom Kingdom hung on the walls around them. It was a much nicer change to the usual medieval feel of their castle.

"What are you showing us, Peach?" Wendy asked quietly, trying to sound polite in case Peach was willing to change her mind.

"Just wait."

Wendy huffed and looked over to Roy who had donned his cool guy attitude once more. She sighed and continued to walk down the hallway, waiting for something to happen, until she heard the sound of noises coming from nearby. A lot of talking was going on behind one of the doors, and there were some sobs as Peach came to a stop next to that very door. "Here we are," She smiled. "Hey, you guys, I have some people who you may know," Peach called out to the people in the room.

She opened the white painted door and it swing open to reveal a large room with beds adorning the sides, and sitting on those beds, in little groups, were the six other Koopalings, Larry, Lemmy, Iggy, Ludwig, Morton and Junior. Wendy and Roy gasped as they saw who was in the room, Wendy in shock, Roy trying desperately to not cry about the safety of his siblings.

And then Wendy felt somebody crash into her, and then another, and then another, until all six of the residents of the bedroom had crashed into her and Roy, screaming their names in shock, happiness, Wendy feeling herself being pulled into hug after hug, as she smiled and hugged back, Roy following her example. She had found her family again.

* * *

Lemmy and Iggy were sitting with Larry, all three of them discussing the events of Pipe Land when Peach knocked on the door. They heard her call them, and then the door opened. Lemmy looked at the two Koopalings in the hallway with amazement, and absolute joy. "Wendy, Roy!" He shouted, jumping off of the bed and making a beeline for the two Koopalings, crashing into Wendy with open arms, pulling her into a hug, Larry soon after, quietly hugging Wendy, while Iggy came up giving Roy a nod, but he didn't expect Roy to pull him into a brotherly hug. "Nice ta see ya specs," Roy mumbled.

"Nice to see you too muscle head," Iggy laughed, the other three Koopalings coming up behind them. Junior crawled underneath Lemmy to pop up beside Wendy, pulling her into a very loving hug, refusing to let go for a little while. Ludwig gave them the old brother hug, that hug that lasted only a little while because he knew that if it lasted anymore they would get emotional, even though tears of joy were dripping from everybody's eyes, except Roy's.

"The family's together again," Larry whispered, looking at Peach with a look of great happiness. "Peach, thank you for bringing us all back together."

Peach just smiled and waved. "I'll explain everything we've discovered so far later on, I think you have a lot of catching up to do," Peach laughed, closing the door to leave the eight alone, together, a family united.

* * *

"So you were tortured by Pipeus!" Wendy exclaimed, looking at Ludwig with a look of utter horror, Ludwig having explained every detail of his torture to everybody. "So, did it hurt...dying...getting turned into stone, you know?"

"It was painful, but I just felt myself shut down, kinda like falling unconscious, except I couldn't wake up..." Ludwig cringed at the memory, obviously upset by it, wanting to keep it away at all costs. "But you and Roy, in a cage, forced to watch Dad...well we all know..."

"Yeah, that was a horrible video..." Iggy muttered, pushing his spectacles up his nose. "But now we are all together, and we can get the help of Peach, maybe we can save him..."

"I hope so, I'd love to be a full family again," Lemmy laughed, albeit half-heartedly. "But anyways, Larry, you had a heart attack?"

"Talk about melodrama," Ludwig sighed, looking at the blue Mohawked Koopaling with a grin. "It was like something out of a thriller, and it was so cheesy how he was revived by Morton's tear, although quite sweet, and you put us through absolute hell!"

"You cannot blame me for that," Larry sighed, hopping off of the bed they were all sat on. "It was caused because my hidden powers erupted, but that saved my life from my other wounds, so I was gonna die either way, just one way gave me another chance, one didn't," Larry finished, moving over to Morton. "And please Ludwig, you losing your voice, you made it seem so crazy!"

Ludwig sighed at this. "You know, my voice is my fuel for spells, and without my voice I wouldn't be able to cast spells, or talk, or plead for your lives, so yeah..." Ludwig finished with annoyance.

"Don't get angry Kooky," Roy mumbled, looking at Ludwig with a look of annoyance. He didn't want Ludwig to ruin the family moment.

"Sorry..." Ludwig mumbled, looking towards the wall. "But I guess all that matters is that we are all here, and we are all alive, and we are all together," The oldest finished, looking at the others with a silly grin, his one tooth making him look slightly hilarious.

"I missed you guys," Junior whimpered. "I thought you hated me..."

Lemmy looked at Junior sympathetically. "We don't hate you Junior, it's just you can be a little-uh-spoiled at times..."

"Blame father," Junior muttered. "Trust me, if I wasn't his spitting image, I would be just like you guys, and we would all have a chance of being heir. I would rather just relax and let Ludwig have the job."

"How nice of you to say, Junior," Larry commented.

They all sat there for the next few hours, just sitting in each other's company, a family once again, together again, together forever.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Kamek was the mysterious figure, all of the Koopalings are together, and now I move back towards the relationships. Now that I have all of the Koopalings together, I can make new relationships, or stress old ones out. Should be fun :) **

**Remember to review this chapter especially, I really want you opinions on this chapter more than ever. And as usual, I will see you later,**

**Cenobia100**


	17. Passing of a Wise One

**Author's Note**

**Now, we are going to be focussing more on the Koopaling relationships over the next few chapters, and Peach has a bit of explaining to do. I won't say why, but most of the loose ends of the last few chapters should be shown here, and you remember a little while ago, Junior gave that ominous statement about Lemmy, well, his plans are going to be in motion. But that is not this chapter, this chapter contains a super sad part. I hope you enjoy.**

**Thank you for the reviews last chapter, I'm glad you enjoyed the story, and I hope you continue to read it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Koopalings, Kamek, Bowser, Mario, Peach, Luigi, Cackletta or any other Mario character, sadly.**

**Without further ado, LET US BEGIN!  
**

**Legend of the Koopalings: Torn Away: Chapter 17**

* * *

_**Passing of a Wise One**_

When the Koopalings were called to the Meeting Hall to discuss the recent events and plans with Peach, they were all in relatively high spirits, despite the last hellish couple of days, and although it seemed much longer, it had only been four to five days since they had been originally attacked and separated. For Peach, it only meant three days until Cackletta would invade, unless she was to hand the eight over.

This thought had also crossed Iggy's mind in recent hours, the feeling of being free, being happy, slowly fading as he began to think about Peach's possible decision. She had said she would not hand them over, but when a person's kingdom is threatened, they may have no choice, and it was possible that Peach was slowly falling into that position, where she had no will to choose, where she would not have control.

Wendy and Roy were more concerned with other matters. Such as the well-being of their saviour, Kamek, and they hoped the meeting would be able to shed some light on the situation and inform them how they had escaped, and why Peach had sent Kamek. But, what Wendy wanted most at that moment was a shower! She had not washed in days, and it was clearly showing, the dirt on her shell sticking to the pink scales, grime and slime from days in captivity.

Larry was having problems of his own. Having seen both of his brothers being brutally tortured in front of him, it had affected his mind, and who he truly loved. On one side, he still loved Morton with his heart, having screamed more when Morton had been smashed, which had also caused him to release hidden powers. And yet, he could still feel small feelings he had harboured for Ludwig, deep down in his mind. Feelings that would not go away, no matter how much he tried. If Larry wanted these feelings sorted out, he would need to prove one feeling wrong, and that was his dilemma.

Lemmy was scared. His cheerful personality, his cover, had been blown so easily and now it was replaced by a slightly unstable Koopaling he was becoming more and more dangerous, being more prone to cutting himself, self-harming his body in an attempt to release emotions. He wanted to stop, for everyone, for Iggy, but his state of mind was not correct, and his thoughts continuously drifted to his inferiority complex that had grown in his mind so much more. Being unable to help anyone in Pipe Land had made this worse for him, and he just wanted to drop down to the floor and never move again.

Ludwig felt confused. He was the caring and older brother of seven younger Koopalings, each having their own problems and secrets. Larry was Ludwig's main concern. It was obvious to Ludwig that before all of this had happened, Larry had been making...moves towards him, and it was rather sad how the second youngest Koopaling had fallen in love with the oldest. But he had also been spending time with Morton, and it was evident that they were closer than before, but whether Larry had left his feelings behind, Ludwig did not know.

Junior, being the youngest, was easily ignored, so he had the most experience at being alone with his thoughts, thinking about life and his own feelings. He was only six to seven years of age, and yet because of all of the other Koopalings releasing their hormones at the same time, his body had gone into overdrive, and he was going through puberty five years before it was meant to happen! It infuriated the youngest, and he really wished he could stop the changes, but his thoughts grew more and more lewd each day, and he was even more drawn towards Lemmy, although he didn't know why. He only hoped Lemmy wouldn't squirm when he had his w- What was he thinking!?

The thoughts of the Koopalings didn't stop them from reaching the Meeting Hall however, the large mahogany doors that showed they had arrived standing above them like ancient guards. The doors opened silently, and all of the Koopalings slowly stepped into the large room, large red and pink curtains adorning the large glass windows, a giant oak meeting table in the middle of the room. Peach sat on the chair furthest from the eight, Toadsworth to her left, Mario to her right, and Luigi was standing behind Mario.

The Koopalings sat in the only other eight chairs on the table, Ludwig Larry, Morton and Roy on one side, while Iggy Lemmy, Junior and Wendy sat on the other side, Junior moving slightly closer to Lemmy, Lemmy feeling slightly uncomfortable as Peach began to talk. "Okay Koopalings, as we all know, your father is captured by Cackletta, and you were told to ask us for help to get Bowser back, am I right, Ludwig?"

"Yes you are Princess," Ludwig humbly mumbled, Wendy glaring at him from across the table. Wendy was annoyed because he would call any princess a princess but her, and she was technically a princess, so he should be calling her princess. "But, I must ask something before we continue, how did Pipeus knock you out, as I heard from Mario here that you had the situation under control when he left?"

"That was an unfortunate accident. You see, Pipeus was still conscious when Mario and Luigi left, but I had not noticed his state of mind, so when he knocked Toadsworth away, getting his staff back in the process, I was powerless to stop his spell from hitting me. I think it was a sleep spell, but I can't be too sure, but now Pipeus has fallen, and Pipe Land is under my command until a less corrupt king can be found," Peach explained, looking at Ludwig's reaction with interest. "Oh, there was something about Pipe Land that worried me."

"What was it?" Wendy asked, trying to butt in on the conversation. "Although I wasn't there, I would surely love to know!" She tried to put on a fake smile, adjusting her new ribbon, given to her by the princess herself, from Peach's personal ribbon collection.

"Well, while I was with Pipeus, your brothers were trapped in a room full of vicious monsters a-"

"Can you really call Goombas, rogue Koopas and Boos vicious?" Roy commented, looking the princess in the eyes as he said it, the princess showing no signs of annoyance at his interruption.

"I was getting to that Roy, now please, let me continue," Peach assured. "Now as I was saying, the monsters that were in that room were taken for, ummm, testing, and we managed to find something in their blood. It was a corrupt gene, and it could make any sentient being corrupt, murderous, and most certainly dangerous. I think these monsters had only just been infected with the corrupted gene, otherwise they would have deformities, a more vicious nature, and they would have easily broken out of their cages."

"So Pipeus was hiding killer creatures," Iggy gasped, looking down as everybody in the room turned to him. "I...was-only- ummm."

"Guys, if you all stare at Iggy one more time, I will actually have to hurt you," Lemmy sighed, looking at everybody with annoyance. "You know he can't deal with the social stress right?"

Peach looked slightly flustered at Lemmy's words and she turned a slight shade of pink, only just hidden by her make-up. "Moving on! I will discuss this with Ludwig later on, but another matter, Roy and Wendy's rescue. I assume you want to know why I hired Kamek to find you. My reasoning was just, I wanted to find you so I could reunite you all, and I heard you had ended up in the northern wastes, a dangerous place to reside. Also, Kamek was somebody you would trust, so it had to be him. He contacted me when he had found you, so I knew to look out for you three when I could. However, I didn't think any of us could have counted on Kamek being shot, and although we have been trying, we dear the laser may have delved too deeply, disturbing the energy flow of his body. We do not think he will last longer than a few days..." Peach finished on a silent note, looking down with guilt, her eyes showing a hint of sadness.

"Kamek's dying..." Wendy whispered. "Why'd he have to do this...he was Daddy's chief advisor."

"Wendy, I'm sorry, but we are still try-"

"It is no use," Ludwig interrupted, looking at Peach with a look of uncertainty. "Those lasers were designed to kill Koopas, and if they hit, they will kill. Kamek may only be alive now because he had more energy compared to other Koopas, but in the end, we are all the same. If Kamek dies, then we will know for sure the true extent of their power."

Everyone was silent for a moment, and then Peach stood up, Mario and Toadsworth rising, neither having said a word. "If you wish to see Kamek, we think he will last a little while, you may want to see him before-" Peach just turned and walked through a wooden door behind her, going into one of her private rooms around the castle. She was grief stricken.

"Where's Kamek?" Roy asked, pointing at Mario with a fierce look in his eyes, not that anybody could see.

"Hospital bay 2, the one that Lemmy and Iggy stayed in on their first night here, they know a the way," Mario finished, turning to follow Peach, hopefully to comfort her, followed by Toadsworth.

* * *

Everyone looked at Lemmy and the second oldest led the way, walking down the different paths in the castle until the sound of footsteps could be heard, echoing down the corridor. The Hospital was in full swing today, the rush hour having kicked in, and as Lemmy led the Koopalings down the halls, many nurses, doctors, and even patients rushed past, glaring at the Koopalings as they went.

Lemmy quickly turned to a small door on his left, sliding it open for the other Koopalings to enter, and they all walked into the room where Lemmy and Iggy had spent their first night in, where the consummated their love. On a bed to the far right, the broken form of their old advisor, Kamek, lay, eyes staring at the ceiling, breathing rather ragged. The magikoopa tilted his head towards the source of the noise, and saw the eight Koopalings.

Kamek's eyes lit up with a weak glow, a small grin plastered on his face. He had succeeded in protecting the Koopalings, his last orders from King Bowser. "Thank goodness you are safe," The magikoopa coughed, looking at them with a faint complexion. "I...I'm glad my final spell was of use..."

"Final?" Wendy questioned, looking at the weakened Magikoopa with confusion. "Whadda you mean final, I mean, Peach said you had some time left?" Wendy was confused. Peach had said Kamek had some time, but she hadn't given them the details, unless she had been too stupid to understand the gravity of Peach's words. And then she realised, Peach had figured it out, her brothers had figured it out, and now she had figured it out.

"Some time Wendy, not forever, and that some time will be spent in this hospital bed, probably listening to the sounds of mourning all around me. I carried out my orders, see you all safely to Peach, and those were my final orders. Your father told me himself. I had to do it, for the fallen king..."

"Kamek, I wish there was something, anything I could do," Ludwig commented, looking at the magikoopa with a sad and guilty look in his eyes. "I know I could save you, somehow!"

"Ludwig, you have absolutely nothing to do with my injuries...m-my, soon to come, death, and you could have done nothing, I do not regret life, and I hope none of you will feel guilty when I am gone..." Kamek closed his eyes and let ouT a soft sigh. "I'm sorry Koopalings, but I'm afraid out time is almost up..."

Kamek's voice was becoming weaker, and everyone could tell. Lemmy held onto Iggy, some tears falling from his cheeks, Larry and Morton doing the same thing. Ludwig looked down in slight shame, while Junior, Wendy and Roy looked at Kamek with a sympathetic look. "Kamek, you can't leave us," Iggy whined. "You've been here since all of us were born, you were like the uncle we never had, and have helped us so many times..."

"I've helped you more times than you can remember, Koopalings, and I have a secret I must tell you, before I pass away," The magikoopa wheezed, body becoming weaker with every breath, his own energy from his aura fueling his body. "A few years ago, you were all captured by Cackletta, who possessed your father, and forced you to fight the Mario Bros. She hurt you all in such a way, and you were having nightmares, horrible nightmares, so Bowser ordered me to block those memories away, and now that I am fading, the spell is slowly breaking. A memory charm will break when the caster dies, being one of the few spells that works in that way. The moment I pass away, horrible memories will surface, and I have no doubt you will feel pain, but stick together, and help each other through it. You are Koopalings, strong and tall, heirs to the throne of Dark Land, and Bowser's children. If anybody can bear these memories, it will be you," Kamek finished, suddenly falling back onto the bed, body beginning to go limp.

"KAMEK!" Larry cried, running up to the magikoopa. "Please, don't go!"

"Larry...Koopalings...I am sorry I cannot help you further...I-I hope you stay safe...keep on fighting...and take back our homeland. Finish the job...and remember me..."

Kamek went limp in Larry's arms, breathing stopping abruptly, his body pulse vanishing, eyes dimming, and thus, Kamek, chief magikoopa advisor to Bowser, died in Peach's hospital, content, happily accepting his fate with open arms, spirit vanishing from the world.

"Kamek?" Larry whimpered. "KAMEK!"

The Koopalings all gathered around the fallen magikoopa, some sobbing, others full out crying, some standing there, looking at the scene with sadness. Lemmy was hugging Iggy with horror, Roy and Ludwig just standing, trying to keep calm. Wendy was looking at Kamek with a glum face, while Morton was on his way to the door to get a nurse. Larry and Junior were clutching Kamek's body, screaming with grief.

And then Kamek's spell suddenly broke, Iggy realising it first, the dark barrier around his blocked memory vanishing. The shock was too much for him to take and he collapsed, falling into a frightful sleep, and one by one, as the memories returned to the Koopalings, they too collapsed, unable to cope with the pain and trauma of the events, now replaying in their minds.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Wow... Kamek died... such a major character in the Mario games, now dead. You can see more of Kamek's backstory in later chapters, so Kamek lovers, do not worry. I must say, if you have not read my fic 'Why?' you should read it. It is now vital to the plot, and it contains the Koopaling's blocked off memories, now resurfaced.**

**Next chapter will involve M-Rated scenes.**

**Review please, I want to hear your thought on Kamek's death, and see you guys later,**

**Cenobia100**


	18. Two Forms of Trauma

**Author's Note**

**Last chapter went pretty deep in terms of emotional content, as I displayed the Koopaling's current thoughts, Peach's slowly dawning sadness, the death of Kamek, and the return of those horrifying memories that the Koopalings are now being plagued with. Also, my fanfiction story, 'Why?' is now the official prequel to this story, so you know what to read first if you ever read over this story again.**

**Okay, so now we are focussing more on the relationships of the Koopalings, and a few chapters back, I mentioned a main character would die before the end of the story. This main character was not Kamek, as Kamek was a supporting character, so the coldest fate still remains for one character of the story. **

**Now, before I begin, I must thank you guys so much for the wonderful reviews, and just how many people have read this fic. I never usually manage to make a fic more than 10 chapters before abandoning it, but something about this fic keeps me wanting to write it more, and I hope you guys continue to read, review, and even write, to keep the motivation alive. **

**Before this novel is done, I want to reach over 80,000 words. I think that is a suitable goal, so let's do it!**

**(Warning: This chapter is considered M-Rated for one scene which involves rape, so I have warned you)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Koopalings, Bowser, Cackletta, Peach, Mario, Kamek, Luigi, Toadsworth or any other character. Nintendo does, even if they make stupid decisions regarding those characters, *Cough* Koopalings not Bowser's kids *Cough*. **

**LET US BEGIN!**

**Legend of the Koopalings: Torn Away: Chapter 18!**

* * *

_**Two Forms of Trauma**_

It had been a few hours since the Koopalings watched Kamek die, in the hospital bed, happy, content and peacefully unaware of the troubles around. But, his death came at the price of their safeguard against old memories, now reawakened by the braking of the memory charm. One by one, the Koopalings had fallen unconscious, the sudden change in their minds wiping away all resistance, effectively disabling any defences. However, the Koopalings were not only knocked out, they were forced to relive the memories they had regained.

Each Koopaling was going through a different type of trauma, each with their own unique feelings of horror, disgust, and most importantly, one of the two strongest emotions, fear. Only one emotion was more powerful, and that was Hope. Something that could drive a person on beyond their natural capabilities, making them invincible. The Koopalings desperately needed this hope as they struggled with the memories, and some of them were luckier than others. Lemmy and Iggy had each other to lean on. Morton and Larry were a close knit pair. However, Roy, Wendy, Ludwig and Junior, all had to struggle with their memories on their own.

* * *

The Koopalings had awakened at least an hour after they had fallen unconscious, after an hour of grieving over Kamek. Lemmy had rushed away, muttering about being alone, but Iggy knew better, remembering what had happened the last time Iggy had let Lemmy go off on his own. It was a time where they all had to stick together, and come to terms with the hellish visions they had been receiving.

* * *

Larry had been hugging onto Morton ever since they had awoken, and both of them had disappeared outside of the castle, telling the others they were going for a walk, although Ludwig suspected something a little more adult was going on. However, none of the thoughts that the Koopalings had would stay in one place, and it was becoming irritating to Ludwig as he tried to block the memories of his injuries on his own, but everywhere he went, he could still remember Bowletta scorching and crushing his back.

* * *

Ludwig sat on his own in the library, trying to focus his mind on a trivial book to keep the pressure out, and it was working, at least for a little while. He was reading a book on spells, to be exact, memory spells. If Kamek could produce a memory charm, so could he. But, as he was reading through the book, thoughts cropped into his head. His mind was calling him weak, spineless, taking the easy way out. Kamek had asked them to at least try and block the memories, and although Ludwig recognised that it would happen in time, he was not so patient.

"Why us!?" He moaned, smacking his head into the book, resting there for a few moments, letting himself calm down, collecting his thoughts, ready for another oncoming barrage of memories.

* * *

Lemmy was feeling in one of his crazy moods once again. His eyes shrunk slightly, breath hitching, hands shaking as he tried to find an abandoned room. He was scared, scared that the self-harm was making him feel happy. He was declining so rapidly, and even though he now had Iggy, he was not getting any better. If Lemmy were to survive this, he was sure he would be put in a mental hospital, something he was dreading.

Lemmy knew about his condition, knew exactly what he was doing. He was in complete control when he tore his claws into his flesh, all of those other times. When he cut his face, he was going to the extreme, but if he was honest, it was because he was unable to tell his face from his arms. Something about the state he was in was disorientating, confusing, and overall, it was a sickening experience. He wished he could be that silly child, the one who messed around with his brother, the one who always rode around on a circus ball, when he was so much younger.

He wanted to just start again, not fight Mario, or the Mushroom Kingdom, or Cackletta, or anybody. He just wanted a normal childhood, and was that so much for him to ask. But he could never have his young years back, could never have a father who was not an egotistical crazy Koopa, could never have the innocence that he could have had, if he had not battled Mario in Ice Land. That one battle branded him as a monster by everybody. He wanted to be accepted, to join in, but it would never happen because of his heritage.

"Why me?" He whimpered, opening the door to a closed off room, walking in and slumping to the ground. Lemmy lay there, tears beginning to fall from his face as the emotions he had bottled up inside became too much. And they erupted, bursting out in an emotionless wail, chilling to the bone, but a sad ring added on. He felt a claw on his shoulder and span around, not to face Iggy, but to face Junior, the youngest Koopaling looking at him with an emotionless face.

Lemmy felt scared by Junior's expression, and his fear was realised and Junior pushed him against the wall, both of them battling against each other, Lemmy trying so much to break out of Junior's grip, but Junior was too strong. "Junior- What?!"

"Shut it Lemmy," Junior growled, smacking Lemmy straight in the face with his claw. "I've been waiting ever since the first night here for this!"

"Junior, what are you talking about," Lemmy cried, his brother's eyes dimming, Junior not being in control of his body, a form of, what seemed like, lust developing. "Wait, you-"

"I saw you and Iggy that night, the things you did," Junior whispered, and Lemmy's eyes widened in fear. "And I want to do those things to you."

The realisation of Junior's intentions finally dawned on Lemmy as the smallest Koopaling tried to wriggle his way out of the strong grip of his youngest sibling. He wanted nothing more than to scream out for help, but Junior had hurt him once, and if Junior hurt him again, Lemmy may not be able to cope. "Iggy can't help you," The youngest ominously whispered.

_**(M RATED STUFF FROM HERE TO THE NEXT GIANT BOLD LETTERS DOWN BELOW. IF YOU LIKE LEMMY, DON'T READ AS YOU CAN TELL JUNIOR'S INTENTIONS)**_

"Junior, I don't-" But Lemmy was cut off as the youngest sibling pressed his lips to Lemmy's mouth, forcing the second oldest into a deep kiss, however, it was nothing like Iggy's feeling of pleasure. Lemmy was feeling violated, hurt, and scared. As Junior continued to kiss him, Lemmy heard the door lock behind them, and then Lemmy's shell was suddenly gone.

"You are mine!" Junior growled, pulling at Lemmy's boxers, leaving the older Koopaling completely naked for Junior to inspect. Junior made sure Lemmy could not move as he removed his own shell, placing the green and spiked shell on the ground by Lemmy's slightly larger shell.

Lemmy noticed that Junior was erect under his boxers, and the older one let out a small sob as Junior let his erection spring free, tossing Lemmy on his back without a second thought. "This isn't you Junior, please, stop!" Lemmy begged, hoping to find some reason in his brother, but Junior had been consumed by lust, unable to tell what he was doing. Lemmy continued to sob.

"Shut it! Or I'll hurt you!" Junior shouted, thrusting into Lemmy without any preparation. Lemmy went out to scream in absolute pain, Junior beginning to shred his insides to pieces, but Junior put his hand over Lemmy's mouth, making Lemmy unable to scream for help. What did Lemmy do to deserve this. "You scream and you will regret it..." Junior moaned, feeling slight pleasure at Lemmy's expense.

Lemmy just wanted it to be over, and he heard Junior gasp quite quickly, releasing in Lemmy's entrance, Lemmy sobbing in fear as he felt Junior move out of his. Blood dripped onto the floor from Lemmy's entrance, completely broken, and as he turned to look at his brother, the evil Koopa had vanished, shell gone.

Lemmy lay there, unable to move, unable to feel, pain shooting through every fibre of his body as he wept. Tears soiled the ground, Lemmy trying to keep some kind of control. He wanted nothing more than to tell Peach, Iggy and everyone what Junior had done, but Lemmy could understand. Junior's hormones had been out of whack for a while, and Lemmy was the unlucky victim. It could have been any of them, and he guessed that the trigger was their first night here.

_**(M RATED STUFF ENDS HERE. BACK TO NORMAL READING!)**_

Quickly slipping his shell on, Lemmy moved towards a mop in the corner to clean up the mess, but he needed to tell somebody. He couldn't keep this secret. He needed to tell Iggy, his lover, what Junior had done. But before Lemmy could move another step, a horrible wave of nausea crashed into him, Lemmy falling to the floor, retching as he violently began to vomit onto the ground.

It seemed his body had finally caught up with his mind.

* * *

Iggy walked down the halls, clutching his head as a horrible headache hit him. The memories, although brutal, were easy to deal with when awake, although the chronic headaches were annoying. It was when they would sleep that the nightmares would start, but before that, he needed to find Lemmy. It was as he walked past a closed door that he heard the sound of gagging.

Iggy slowly peeked through the window on the door and saw Lemmy on the ground, vomiting into what seemed to be a mop bucket. Iggy grabbed the door handle and pushed the door open, rushing over to Lemmy with a quick pace, noting how there seemed to be small bits of blood on the ground. He must have been cutting himself.

"Lemmy, please don't tell me you're vomiting because you cut yourself," Iggy whined, clutching his sick brother with a firm grip, trying to keep Lemmy balanced.

"I-Iggy?" Lemmy whimpered, clutching onto Iggy, a look of fear in his eyes, Iggy seeing the pain in his brother's eyes. "Iggy, please...something-something awful, it happened-here." Lemmy was motioning to the floor like a madman, Iggy becoming slightly creeped out by Lemmy's slowly maddening look.

"Lemmy, please, what happened? Did you cut yourself, there's blood," Iggy whispered, trying to lull Lemmy into a calmer state of mind, but whatever had happened was making things worse, and Lemmy began to sob into Iggy's chest. "Lemmy!"

"I-I didn't-didn't cut myself," Lemmy choked out, looking around in absolute confusion.

"Then why is there blood on the floor, come to think of it, where's the blood coming from?" Iggy asked, looking at Lemmy who went slightly red at this, but the sobbing became a full scale wail. "Lemmy, did something happen?"

"Iggy, I'll-I'll show you the blood," Lemmy managed to whisper, standing up and shakily removing his shell.

"LEMMY! What are you doing!?" Iggy gasped, trying to hide Lemmy from the view of the door so nobody would see them.

"Showing you the blood..." Lemmy lifted his tail up as Iggy noticed the blood was growing more and more in quantity. Lemmy pulled his boxers down, and there, in front of Iggy, sat Lemmy's ravaged and torn apart entrance. Iggy's eyes widened and he couldn't help but gasp in disgust. "I-It hurt so bad!" Lemmy wailed, pulling himself onto Iggy.

"Please, Lemmy, don't say it," Iggy begged, know realising what had happened.

"Iggy, I was raped-by Junior."

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Sorry for the short chapter, but I wanted to focus purely on Junior's actions, and Lemmy's reactions. However, next chapter is considered a follow up to this chapter soooo...**

**Please review so I can tell whether I pulled off the rape scene, before, during and after. And just because I like reading your comments when I wake up in the morning.**

**I will see you guys later,**

**Cenobia100**


	19. Tennis Match

_**Author's Note**_

**Okay, sorry about the lack of updates in the past few days. My computer is experiencing viruses since I downloaded Sony Vegas from Piratebay. My computer was cleaning out over the past few days, that and I was distracted with school work, home work, gaming, mainly 'Amnesia: The Dark Descent' which is damn scary. Okay, so this chapter is not going to have any explicit content, graphic content or the such. However, we are shifting the focus to Larry and Morton, and I hope to develop their relationship more. **

**Thanks to the two reviewers from the last chapter. Due to you not using accounts, I couldn't reply, but I thank you for your support, you know who you are.**

**I like the pairing for some reason, but there are so little stories about it. Okay, so now for the official stuff.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Koopalings, Bowser, Peach, Mario, Luigi, Cackletta or any other characters from the Mario universe, however, I do own the story plot, which is vital!**

**Getting closer to the 80,000 word mark. We were at 60,654 before this chapter was uploaded soooo... LET US BEGIN!**

**Legend of the Koopalings: Torn Away: Chapter 19**

**(Time for a light-hearted, not sad in anyway, chapter)**

* * *

_**Tennis Match**_

When Larry and Morton had left that afternoon to go for a peaceful walk, they were both feeling anything but peaceful. The memories of Bowletta's torture rang through their heads, cutting their other individual thoughts like a sharp knife, taking away the competition and forcing the Koopalings to focus on the bad. Morton's entire body seemed to prickle as the burns that had broken his body were being replayed, while Larry had to hold onto Morton for support, the pain he had felt being so bad that he could barely stand.

They crossed through the gardens of Peach's Castle, Larry trying to take in the scenery of the place. He had never been in their old enemy's castle and as such, he had never got to study any of the plant life in the garden. Larry, being a very active botanist, enjoyed looking at strange plants, or any plants at all, especially considering that Dark Land didn't grow many actual flora.

Different coloured flowers, red ones, blue ones, tulips, violets and many Mushroom flowers grew along the coloured patches of soil in the gardens. A large hedge maze was to their right, and the flower patch was to their left, but what Larry noticed most of all were the tennis courts behind the castle. It must be where Peach held her competitions that Bowser used to go to.

Morton had also noticed the sporting areas, and he saw Larry looking at the courts hesitantly. Slowly, Morton led Larry towards the courts, checking to see if anybody was around, before walking up to the supply cupboard to get a tennis racket and a ball. There was no doubt in his mind that Larry had his own racket, and sure enough, when Morton turned around, Larry stood there, his blue tennis racket in his claws.

As Morton looked at Larry, he noticed a glimpse of happiness shift past his brother's eyes, and he knew that the tennis match would easily cheer them up. They took their places on the court, both as determined as the other to come out victorious. Morton lifted his hand, and with some force, he threw the ball into the air, the tennis ball flying up into the cool breeze, falling at a rapid pace as Morton swung his own racket.

The ball was sent spiralling towards Larry at a blinding speed, but somehow, Larry managed to swing his racket in just the right position to send it flying back at the other Koopaling. Morton only just managed to dive for the ball, hitting it with a weaker smack as he sent the ball back towards Larry, but same as before, Larry was ready, and the blue haired Koopaling grinned, his teeth poking out slightly in a grin, as the ball was sent past Morton and onto the ground, still in play.

"15 points to me Morton," Larry called out, glancing at his brother who annoyingly picked up the green tennis ball, looking at Morton with a smug grin. "Come on, you can do better than that!"

"Hey, you are the tennis prodigy, not me," Morton shouted back, displaying a jokey smile. "But if you want a real match, you got one." The Koopaling with the star mark smashed the ball once more, this time catching Larry off guard. Larry only just hit the ball, but it sailed to the side, falling out of play, hitting outside the white marked lines of the court. "So, let's play!"

"Haha, you caught me off guard, Big Mouth," Larry grimaced, looking at his brother with a fierce rivalry. It was not just a friendly game, it was a serious competition, and both were battling for their pride, and Larry hoped, even with his skills, he could defeat his brother in his own element, his own sport. "But not again."

"Okay then, Cheatsy, let's go!" Morton shouted, smashing the ball in the same way as before, however, Larry was ready for the strike and quickly countered with a smash of his own, slowly beginning to focus, getting ready to show off a special trick to Morton. The brown Koopaling would not know what hit him.

Morton dived for the ball and whacked it back in Larry's direction, the young Koopaling watching the ball sail towards him. He hit the ball perfectly, sending it back to Morton, charging his racket with power as he waited for the next strike. "Come on Morton!?"

"Fine, take this!" Morton screamed, hitting the ball once more, sending it to the left of Larry, but then, Larry's tennis racket began to glow, Larry becoming transparent, seemingly separating, until three Larry's stood on the different parts of the court, each pale and ghostly, one to the left, right and middle. The left Larry smashed at the ball, the other two Larry's fusing with the left Larry, the ball being sent back to Morton, blue flames appearing as a trail in the air.

"What th-" Morton saw the ball whiz past him, hitting the ground a few paces behind him, only just in. "What was that?" He asked, looking at his brother with a mixture of surprise and interest. This was something Larry had not done, ever, in the history of tennis, before.

"That was my charged move, in tennis of course. If I build up enough power, I can use a special smash. The clone part is so I definitely hit the ball, and my hitting power is doubled, although the blue fire was an effect, like my trademark. Everyone can do it, even you," Larry explained, motioning in the air with his racket.

"How do I do it?" Morton asked, wanting to know his own smash. "What would mine be?"

"It's a natural attack, but to use it, you need to focus energy into your racket two turns before, but, it leaves you more open, and if you fail to charge it, you basically cannot stop the ball and you lose the point. Try it."

Morton nodded and wandered back to his position. "30-15, to you," He shouted, taking his place as Larry readied the serve. The brown Koopaling was ready, and he felt energy leaving him, channelling into his racket. It was a weird sensation, and although it drained him, he could use it to defeat Larry.

"Here I go!" Larry cried out, whacking the ball with speed, sending it towards Morton at a rather rapid pace. Morton smacked it, the ball travelling towards Larry rather slowly. Larry hit it back in an attempt to stop Morton from charging, knowing full well that if he didn't score now, Morton would use his charged move, and there was no telling what could happen.

Unbeknownst to them, Wendy had wandered onto the stands nearby to watch. Roy had disappeared somewhere, so she decided to watch her two brothers battle it out, but when she saw them playing, it felt more than just a sibling rivalry, it felt like a passionate game, although maybe she was reading too far into the situation. At least it took her mind off of the memories of her broken tail.

Morton managed to hit Larry's second shot back at the youngest Koopaling, next to Junior, who looked rather flustered, deciding to hit the next shot with a more cautious swing. The ball flew into the air, rising and falling in a large and tall arc, Morton ready to use his charge attack. He felt the power in his racket release in a large burst as his racket hit the ball, and before he knew it, the ground was shaking from the force of his swing, Larry toppling over as the ball smashed into the ground beside him.

Larry felt the ground shake as a bright brown light emitted from Morton's racket, brown flames speeding towards the young Koopaling as the ball smashed into the ground beside him, Larry toppling over as a sudden quake filled the court. He noticed Wendy in the stands as he fell, but did not mind, preferring to keep his focus on the tied game. It was 30-30, and soon it would be 40-30, to him.

"Damn, that was a rough smash," Larry moaned, dizzily moving to stand up as Morton looked on in shock, surprised at his own energy. "Nice going Morton, that was really strong, and powerful."

"Thank you, thank you," Morton laughed, making a mock bow towards Larry, turning to see Wendy watching them inquisitively.

"Just keep playing, don't mind me," Wendy waved, making Morton turn back to Larry, who had the ball in his hand. Larry once again served to Morton and Morton hit it back, both of them constantly batting the ball left and right, up and down, over and under, in an attempt to come out the victor, but it was clear that Larry was gaining the upper hand. Larry swing his racket, sending the ball into Morton's, but instead of flying back, Morton's racket split through the middle, and the ball fell through, hitting the ground behind Morton.

"Whoops, sorry Morton..." Larry muttered embarrassingly, looking at his brother with feelings of annoyance at himself, and embarrassment at his power and the racket. "I guess I don't know my own strength..."

"It doesn't matter...but anyways, you win, I have to forfeit die to a broken racket, and now that you win, you beat me and have the satisfaction of knowing you are still the best at tennis, although you taught me how to use those awesome smash moves where I knocked you on the ground and managed to get that point which was really cool but felt really weird and-"

"MORTON!" Wendy screamed from the stands. "You are rambling!"

"Sorry..."

Morton and Larry nodded to Wendy as they bided farewell to each other, Wendy secretly hiding behind one of the stands, looking at the two with interest. Was her feeling correct, or was it all speculation? She would find out now!

Morton turned to Larry and whispered, "You won, you get the kiss."

Larry blushed slightly at the comment, but didn't say no as they slowly kissed each other, exploring each other's mouths with their tongues, pulling out quickly before walking off of the court, back to the castle to find the others, oblivious to the fact that their sister had just seen them kiss.

"I knew it!" Wendy fumed, sneaking around to make it to the castle first. She needed to tell somebody, she needed to tell...another girl, maybe Peach!"

* * *

_**Author's Note**_

**Short but sweet, and yes, a chapter for fun, a chapter for relationship building, and a filler chapter. Next chapter, we focus on Wendy and possibly Roy. I hope you guys continue to read and review, follow and favourite, and I will see you later...**

**Cenobia100**


	20. Sudden Truths

**Author's Note**

**So sorry for not updating. I've been meaning to, but it is nearing the end of my school year, so exams are at an all time high, I had to spend last weekend doing a 'Play in a Weekend.' I got an award :) And now I have the time to post this next chapter, and finally, we focus on Wendy, mixed with Lemmy, Iggy and Junior, with a dash of Roy. **

**So, I originally estimated this story to be around thirty chapters, but at the rate it is going, I estimate it could make it to forty chapters! I cannot believe it has come this far, and the support has been phenomenal, and I hope you guys continue to read and review my work. **

**Now, for my usual business related stuff.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Koopalings, Super Mario, Mario, Luigi, Peach, Bowser, Cackletta or any other characters from the franchise, but if I did, there would be so many Koopaling spin-off games, it would be amazing!**

**Now, let us begin! **

_**Legend of the Koopalings: Torn Away: Chapter 20**_

* * *

_**Sudden Truths**_

The Koopaling with the pink bow scrambled through the plants in the garden of the castle, eagerly looking for somebody to gossip with. She had just seen her two younger brothers making out, and she felt so ready to tell somebody. She originally wanted to tell Peach, as the blonde haired princess was the only girl around, but then she had stopped and began to think about the situation.

Her two brothers, Larry and Morton, who obviously were affectionate to each other, had just kissed while she watched, silently staring at the scene. She had been sneaky, clever and cunning in seeing this happen, and it was something very big, but then why was she feeling slightly guilty about knowing this information? Why was she feeling bad about wanting to tell somebody? Why was she going against her natural teenage girl instincts? Did she care? Of course she did... they were her brothers, and she was their sister. All of them had gone through absolute hell getting to Peach's castle, and they were evidently more exhausted than the others, except maybe Ludwig.

Could she really force them into the spotlight, into the views of others, when they may not have realised anything themselves? When was it her right to do that? A week ago and she would have sold the story without so much as a second glance, but the last week had brought all of the siblings together, as a family, able to trust one another to the bitter end. And she had gone through a drastic inward change... and her mind had begun to think differently. No longer was she being selfish, crude, and harsh. She was trying to be nice, kind and considerate... most of the time.

"I can't rat them out..." Wendy sighed, making her first decision of the day, turning to gaze at her tail behind her. It ached slightly, and the memories slowly began to fade back, but very slowly. Wendy braced herself for the mental brutality she was about to feel, but felt nothing. Her mind became empty, devoid of thoughts, leaving her to sit in the flowers, peacefully, calmly, trying to work out her own feelings, her own changes. "What happened to me?"

Her thoughts began to seep back in, her imagination sorting them into piles. She was going through them one at a time, choosing the bad thoughts and the good thoughts, letting the bad ones float away into the abyss of nothingness in her mind. She thought about how she had treated people, and realised it was wrong. She thought about Morton and Larry's relationship and realised it was right. She thought about her and Roy, and then she realised it was wrong. Roy was a hormonal teenager who was not truly in love with her. She was not in love with him, she had come to that conclusion during their time in the cage.

She was acting on hormones, and she would rather save her own for another man, somebody that she truly loved, but it would have to be a dragon koopa. To keep the species going...

She had thought about that before they left, and it was a thought that plagued her mind. Who would be her dream man? Who would she fall in love with? Would anybody love her back, a cruel and selfish little brat? But she was changing...right? She was trying to be more appealing? To make people show her attention...good attention, not the negative attention her father used to shower her with...before moving on to Junior. Did people not see it? That she was trying so desperately to change, how she was stuck, trapped in her own head with nothing but the harsh realities of the truth crushing her into nothingness.

"I don't want to be alone..."

Wendy fell backwards into the flowers, eyes widening at her realisations. Her epiphanies came too fast, and her mind was send into a sudden blur. She clutched her head as she hit the dirt, feeling all feeling seep from her body, like a wound, except she had not been injured. She had realised. Wendy felt tears fall from her eyes, tears of shock, her head unable to register a true emotion.

And that was how Roy found Wendy in the flowers, laying with her face in the different flora, eyes dripping. She felt him grab her, and she locked eyes with him. He moved in to kiss her, and that was when she realised what he was trying to do. Her claw smacked into his face, and Roy stumbled back surprised. "What the hell are you doing!?"

"W-wendy, I was giving you a ki-"

"Don't give me that shit! You were taking advantage of me, when I was weak!" Wendy cried, stumbling backwards as Roy looked at her with shock, and guilt. "You only want me because I'm a girl, and you feel like you own me, is that it!?" Wendy glared at the older Koopaling, ready to bolt at a moment's notice.

"I would never do that to you Wendy? I don't own you...now come give me a hug and we can forget this ever happ-" But as Roy said this, he saw a small fireball fly past his face, landing beside him, crackling with rage, Wendy's rage. He looked at her through his sunglasses, surprised at her outburst. This wasn't how it was supposed to happen.

"If you think I am going to hug your sorry ass, you can forget it Roy. We never had anything between us... You only wanted me for your own selfish desires, and I will not be treated like a worthless piece of rubbish! You can go find yourself another girl to be your toy, because we are fucking over!" Wendy stormed off, striding back towards the castle, not even looking back as Roy stood there in a stupor.

"Wha- what just happened?"

* * *

Iggy clutched Lemmy in his arms, the older Koopaling sobbing into his arms, both of them still in the deserted room where Lemmy was raped by the youngest Koopaling. Iggy shook with a suppressed rage, wanting to tear Junior limb from limb for hurting Lemmy, the only thing he cared dearly about. Lemmy was traumatized about everything before this, and Junior doing this crime to him was the cherry on top. The chances of Lemmy going back to his happy old self were severely slim, which made Iggy feel sad.

"Lemmy...C'mon, we need to get out of here, I'll ask Peach for a spare room or something, keep you away from him," Iggy consoled, stroking Lemmy's hair quietly, calming the older Koopaling bit by bit. "Lemmy, we need to go."

"Iggy...I-I'm sorry, for everything, being weak, cutting myself, letting Junior do that to me, I'm just so useless!" Lemmy sobbed, clutching Lemmy as he was lifted up by the spectacle wearing Koopaling. "I'm weak, a coward, a fool for thinking I could help out."

Iggy looked at his brother with a sudden understanding, quickly piecing together everything. He had finally figured it out! Lemmy was not upset because Junior raped him, but because he couldn't do anything to stop Junior, because he couldn't stop the monsters at Pipe Land, because he couldn't help their father, or Kamek, or Ludwig, or Morton, or Larry, or Roy, or Wendy, and especially himself. Lemmy thought he was inferior, when he was the strongest of them all with his emotions. He was always the motivational Koopaling, until Roy pulled that stunt last year, and then Lemmy's complex had begun to take shape.

Lemmy needed to prove himself, to show he was not as weak as everybody made him out to be, and that meant he needed to be broken out of his funk. Iggy knew exactly what needed to be done, as Lemmy shakily stood up, both Koopalings ready to head out of the room. "Lemmy, we need to tell them..."

"Wha-what!?" Lemmy stuttered, forgetting his situation to stare at his brother's crazy words. "We can't tell them, they'd kick us away!"

"Look, Morton and Larry already know, and so does Junior, but Lemmy, you are suffering because you think you are worse than everybody. And I think that if you have the courage to tell the world who we are, maybe... just maybe you will feel a lot better..."

Lemmy knew in his heart that Iggy was right, but he was still feeling afraid. "But what if we aren't accepted, I mean, Dad isn't here to change their minds?" Lemmy looked at Iggy, hoping for an answer he would like.

"Lemmy, you already know the answer to that, and you know we need to tell them, we owe them," Iggy whispered, walking towards the door of the room, Lemmy patting behind, no more blood dripping from the wounds Junior had caused. "Lemmy, I love you, and the world needs to know too," Iggy finished, putting his claw on Lemmy's back. "We can talk about what Junior did when I get a hold of him, but for now, please cheer up, we need you Lemmy, more than you know. As I said a year ago, without you Lemmy, I have nothing..."

Lemmy nodded, a small trace of glee in his eyes, taking Iggy's hand and strolling out of the room. They had to speak, they had to tell. He would not be inferior any longer!

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Okay, so this is officially the shortest chapter in the story, but I explained everything I needed to explain here. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, please review, and I will see you later,**

**Cenobia100**


	21. The Truth is Revealed

**Author's Note**

**Hey guys, another chapter here for you. Since I am going away from July 11****th**** to July 14****th****, I want to post as many chapters as possible to make up for the possible missed days. I hope you guys will enjoy the chapters as usual, but I must say, I would like some more reviews. Other than Walkazo, and maybe a few anons, nobody seems to review, and I would love it if some of you other people out there would review. I just want some feedback is all.**

**I was asked about something that some of you may have noticed in a previous review. What would happen to Wendy should she not choose to mate with one of her brothers. She will mate with one of them. I can tell you that much. Any Koopaling left out of the relationships in this book will be subject to possible OC's in the other two books in this trilogy. Possible OC's, although I may just let them die alone! XD**

**Lastly, I hope you guys continue to enjoy this story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Koopalings, Mario, Bowser, Kamek, Peach, Cackletta or any other characters from the Mario Franchise.**

**LET US BEGIN!**

**Legend of the Koopalings: Torn Away: Chapter 21**

* * *

_**The Truth is Revealed**_

Iggy and Lemmy slowly descended the stairs into the grand hallway of Peach's castle, still startled by the intense amount of pink in the area, the bright colours still dazzling their eyes, managing to calm Lemmy as they continued towards Peach's room. Instead of keeping her room at the top of the castle, Peach had moved it nearer to the Throne Room, mainly because Bowser never looked there when he used to kidnap her.

They walked down a small side passage, Lemmy shaking slightly, leaning on Iggy for physical support, and emotional support. They were slowly trying to bring Lemmy back to his former self, and Iggy was glad that Lemmy had finally began to attempt to make a recovery. His mind had been warped by the inferiority complex he had been keeping inside, and now that Iggy could register it, the smart Koopaling knew how to deal with it, and more importantly, cure it.

However, it would take weeks, possibly months of recuperation, and any traumatic events that could occur could destroy his chances of recovery. Sadly, all of them knew that they would be feeling trauma before the end of the war they were in. And Lemmy would have to participate, so as not to see useless to the others, and Iggy would stick by him wherever he went, making sure the older Koopaling was secure, in the right state of mind, and happy.

For now, Iggy wanted to request a private room for the pair. Lemmy needed less exposure to Junior, and Lemmy was grateful for the gesture. Junior had done something utterly unforgivable, at least at that moment it felt that way, and the two Koopalings knew they would need to face the youngest in the end. Lemmy was set, however, on getting somebody to know about the whole situation, about Lemmy being raped, and about his own problems, as although Iggy proved to be a great person to vent his problems out on, Lemmy needed somebody else with a different view on the situation.

And that person was Larry. Being the second youngest, and together with Morton, obviously, Larry had changed into being slightly more open, and he was more knowledgeable than anybody had given him credit for. He was also the most trustworthy, despite being nicknamed 'Cheatsy' in his younger years. He had grown out of that stage, and Lemmy needed to talk to the blue haired Koopaling fast.

Iggy knew about this, and agreed that Larry would be the best person to talk to. Larry was one of the few that knew their secret, having admitted to it during their escape from Koopa Castle, as they were travelling through that cave. Larry had been so trusting, and so normal then, even going as far as to grin in a goofy way. Maybe, just maybe, having Lemmy hang out with Larry could help them both.

Larry had gone through one of the most melodramatic moments of his life, dying in Morton's arms, coming back to life, seeing his siblings die, releasing hidden inner powers, and throughout all of it, Larry was still trying to seem confident. He was acting just like Lemmy did before the incident. If Lemmy could see how Larry was coping, maybe Larry would rub off on Lemmy and he would be the cheerful big brother he once was.

Chances were that Larry was with Morton, and wherever Morton went, grumbling people with earaches were sure to follow, but before finding Larry, they needed to get a spare room from Peach, and since she knew their secret it would be easier to persuade her. They reached Peach's room and Iggy silently knocked on the door. There was the muffled sound of a pained voice, a voice that seemed to have been crying. "Peach, are you alright in there?" Iggy asked, trying to sense how Peach was feeling with his magic.

He could feel sadness emanating from the room, a regret almost, and Iggy was sure that it was either about Kamek, his father or the threat to her kingdom. Plucking up some courage, he grasped the doorhandle and twisted it, opening the door, the wood creaking as it slowly opened, revealing a crying princess leaning over her make-up table. "P-Peach, are you okay?" Lemmy whimpered, looking at the distraught Princess Peach with worry.

The princess heard Lemmy's question, sobbing dying down ever so slightly, the young woman turning towards the two. Her blonde hair was unkempt and untidy, her eyes a puffy red, while her face was covered in make-up, the chemicals dripping down her face, running freely to the carpet below. Her pink dress was crumpled and torn, like she had been wearing it for a long while. She looked like she had not slept the night, and seemed to be in distress. "I-What do you want?" She asked, trying to put on a sweet tone, failing miserably.

"That can wait," Iggy muttered silently, walking up to Peach. "What's the matter? You don't look like you've slept at all," He concluded, wondering whether to put an arm over her in comfort, awkwardly standing there, unsure about what the social protocol for the situation was. He looked back at Lemmy who immediately understood Iggy's predicament. This was a sort of social situation, and Iggy was still ad at comforting.

"Peach, please, tell us, what's wrong?" Lemmy asked, putting his arm over her neck, tying to comfort the shaking princess and she tried in vain to regain whatever composure she had remaining. "Did something happen to Dad?"

"N-No Lemmy, s-something did ha-happen though," Peach stuttered, voice hoarse from all of the crying. She looked ready to burst into tears, trying so much to keep herself together so she could inform the Koopalings of the horrible incident that had happened. "Th-there was a village, n-near the border of D-Dark Land. M-Mario went there to evacuate the Toads to the capital so they would be safe, since they w-were close to the invasion area..."

"What, is something wrong with the Toads? Are they sick or something?" Iggy quietly pondered, not talking to anybody in particular. "Could they have been ill, taken over?"

"M-Mario got there, a-an-and all of the Toads...they were-" Peach burst into more tears, too distraught to speak to the two anymore, and they were about to leave the princess to her tears when they heard a voice behind them.

"All of-a the Toads, were-a slaughtered. Dead, bodies everywhere, blood seeping through the streets, families hung in their own homes, pets stabbed to death on their-a doorsteps. Children mutilated beyond recognition... all of them, murdered by the vile witch, Cackletta..." The voice of Mario finished, his grave tone and grave news making the Koopalings gasp slightly. "Only one survivor...a young girl, a Koopa, but she was evacuated to a secret location..."

"Dead, as in, dead?" Iggy choked out, looking at Mario, back to Peach, and then at Lemmy with horror. He couldn't believe Cackletta would be so merciless in her hunt for the Koopalings. "It's because of us, isn't it... ISN'T IT!?" Iggy cried out, clutching his head in frustration. Lemmy stood silently by Iggy's side, putting his claw on Iggy's shoulder, calming the angered spectacle wearing Koopa. **"She killed innocent people! She cannot be forgiven! That thing has gone too far. I swear I will kill that demonic monstrosity if it is the last thing I ever do. She has killed Koopas, Toads, innocents, and now she does it for sport, to find us, to lure us! No creature on this earth is so cruel!"**

Iggy violently tore his way out of the room, in a rage that nobody knew he had. He had lost it, his mental capacity broken. He had been tortured by that thing, almost lost his father to that thing the first time, lost his home to that thing, his family, Kamek, the Toads, his own brother's mental security, and so much more! Cackletta would die for her actions. He would not stop until she was dead!

"Iggy, stop, calm down, please," Lemmy pleaded, grabbing onto Iggy, trying to calm the genius, but Iggy was still mad. Wendy walked through the far door, Morton and Larry appearing to their left. Roy appeared on the opposite side of the room, opposite to Wendy's position, while Ludwig was descending the stairs. Junior was watching through an air vent nearby, afraid to let Lemmy see him.

"What's wrong with Iggy?" Larry asked, trying to move towards Iggy, ready to help stop the crazed Koopaling.

"Iggy, just stop, what is wrong with you!" Lemmy cried out, tugging at Iggy once more, but Iggy still did not listen, moving towards the main doors of the castle, near to where Wendy was. "IGGY!"

"Iggy, please, calm yourself, I know releasing your emotions is tough, but just let it all go," Ludwig cried out, trying his best to help his brother, understanding the situation.

"**I'LL KILL HER!"**

"Iggy, please, you are scaring us," Wendy wailed, looking at her changed brother.

"**I'LL KILL THEM ALL!"**

"Specs, shut the fuck up!" Roy growled, ready to tackle down Iggy.

"**SHE CANNOT ATONE FOR WHAT SHE HAS DONE!"**

"IGGY! Calm down or I swear I will talk until your ears bleed!" Morton threatened, moving closer to Iggy.

"Please, Iggy, don't do something you will regret!" Lemmy cried, grabbing a hold of Iggy, looking at the alien stare in his brother's eyes. He looked around, noticing the entire group was here, including Mario, and the distressed Peach. Lemmy sighed in defeat, looking into Iggy's eyes once more as the Koopaling tried to storm outside. "Iggy, you said we had to do this at some point, so I'm doing it now!"

Lemmy moved in front of Iggy, and with all of his siblings watching, and Mario and Peach, he pulled Iggy into a sudden kiss in an attempt to bring him back to his senses. Mario's eyes widened in shock while Roy looked at them with complete confusion. Wendy seemed to be registering something, and Ludwig only nodded. Morton and Larry hid a quick grin, knowing the secret beforehand. Peach let out a tiny smile before the tears overwhelmed her once more. Iggy and Lemmy pulled apart, Iggy's rage vanishing as quickly as it came, and all he could whisper was, "Lemmy?"

"It's me Iggy," Lemmy whispered, burying his head into Iggy's chest, both of them embracing in, not only a brotherly hug, but a loving hug. They stood there for a few moments before they heard footsteps behind them. Roy, Wendy, Ludwig, Morton and Larry stood behind the two. Roy was looking at them in slight disgust, while Wendy was nodding silently to herself. Ludwig was giving them a caring look, while Morton and Larry were goofily grinning to each other. It was a weird sight, and the person to brake them out of their quiet pause was Mario.

"Mama mia! I had-a no idea?" The plumber gaped, trying to adjust his red hat in an attempt to ignore what he had just seen. "Does-a the princess or your-a father know?"

"Both of them, and they both gave us their blessing, kinda," Lemmy muttered, looking at the plumber with a befuddled look on his face. Mario nodded at his comment and picked up Peach from where she was. "I'm sorry we didn't tell anybody," He guiltily muttered, scratching his hair in an awkward pause. Mario only nodded before leaving with the Princess. The two Koopalings were left with the five others, who all stood there, thinking differently.

"So you to love each other then?" Ludwig asked, looking at the two, as if judging them. He saw them both slowly nod their heads in slight apprehension, but nobody expected Ludwig to run up and hug the two with arms outstretched. Lemmy and Iggy stood there in shock, unable to move from the surprise Ludwig had sprung on them. "You have my blessing, if you got King Dads."

"I knew it," Wendy muttered silently. "I'm happy for you both, and you too Morton and Larry."

Wendy waited for her words to sink in, and suddenly, Ludwig and Roy span to face the other two, Roy silent with what looked like rage, Ludwig looking in surprise at the two once more. "You both too?" Roy blurted out.

"Uh...yeah," Larry sheepishly grinned, Morton pulling him into a small hug as they stood there, being judged by Ludwig and Roy. "Are you mad?"

"Of course I'm not mad, Larry," Ludwig laughed, giving them a small wink. "I knew you were gay when you made moves on me, but Morton's a new one in my book..."

"You are all freaks!" Roy shouted, stumbling away from them like they had a disease. "You are all freaks, the whole lotta you." Roy ran out of the door, confused and shocked at the events of the day, leaving the other six Koopalings standing there in confusion.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**So, it has all been revealed, and now Roy is the one taking the negative outlook, would you expect anybody else to, and this will affect the Koopalings as a family. Next chapter, I have something special planned that could either go amazing or terribly bad, I only hope I can pull it off. **

**See you later,**

**Cenobia100**


	22. Extreme Promises

**Author's Note**

**Okay, another chapter for all of you guys reading this story, and yes, we finally focus on Roy a bit more! Also, some of you thought Roy's reaction was balanced. NOPE! Roy is going to take an extreme decision! That's all I'm saying, but that should be enough to get your interest. Roy is a character I am loathe to develop, mainly because out of the eight children of Bowser, he is my least favourite, through and through now. **

**I tend to struggle comprehending his character, but I will try my best, and I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

**P.S: Last chapter, I said I was going to attempt something that could either backfire or work. Well, after Roy makes his decision, we go to the POV of a certain character. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Koopalings, Mario, Luigi, Peach, Bowser, Cackletta, or anybody else in the story. I only own the plot.**

**So without further ado, LET US BEGIN!**

_**Legend of the Koopalings: Torn Away: Chapter 22**_

* * *

_**Extreme Promises**_

Roy rushed through the gardens, not daring to look back in case one of his siblings, or worse, Mario should be following him. He tore through plants, pushed through flowers, trying to find somewhere where he could find solace. He sensed his surroundings, trying to calm himself at the disgust he had seen, only mere moments before. Just a minute ago, he had seen Lemmy and Iggy kiss, while Morton and Larry were in love.

Nothing made any sense anymore in this world. His brothers were complete outcasts, and deserved the punishments they got while being captured and injured. They were sick, they had to be hallucinating, high on drugs, anything but sane! It was unnatural, it was unethical, it was a crime to the Koopean Royal Family name! It was a mockery to Roy's own heritage, and what made him more horrified, was that his father had agreed to such a pairing.

Bowser had to have some sense not to let this happen. It made the pink shelled Koopaling cringe, thinking about the Koopa he had idolised, having accepted whatever freakish and devilish relationship his own siblings had. He could not comprehend it, considering they were always taught about getting a girlfriend, having children, settling down with grandchildren. Not whatever that was?!

"They make me sick!" Roy growled, punching a small tree as he stormed into a large patch of forest, knocking down all of the leaves from the trees he punched as he passed them by. "How could they, betraying the Koopean name for that!? I always knew they were wrong in the head, from day one!" Roy continued to let out his unending wrath, tearing, clawing, scratching, biting, breaking and smashing everything within a few metres of his vicinity.

Roy fell to the floor in confusion. Everything he knew about relationships, everything he was taught about, they were all taught about, all meaningless to those fools who dared to defy it, and with their other siblings too. That was an unforgivable crime, and Roy was sure that the Koopas would be outraged if they could see the Koopalings now, not even trying to fight back Cackletta, too interested in their own relationships to see the bigger picture, the war.

People were dying, and **they** had the audacity to just ignore it all, preferring to wallow in self pity, instead of helping out the innocents who were perishing in the takeover of the Mushroom World. Roy could see the big picture. Dark Land was just the first to go. Soon, the Mushroom Kingdom, Jewellery Land, the Beanbean Kingdom and more would fall, and then, they would all be doomed to either a life of slavery, or a death, slow and painful.

"Why can't they see, if we don't focus, it's all hopeless? I can't deal with them and their fucked up heads!" Roy cried out, frustratingly smashing his spiked shell into a tree, snapping the bark into two. The tree fell backwards, the sudden crash alerting birds in nearby trees to fly away. Roy stood in the middle of the trees, looking at the one he had knocked over. "Why do I even bother?"

He didn't even care about Wendy rejecting him now. They had all accepted Lemmy, Iggy, Morton and Larry, and Ludwig and Wendy were now dead to him, all of them, they were dead to him. He didn't care that he was acting so extreme. They had forced him to this, all of them. They could have been normal, they could have turned out fine and dandy, not freaks of nature, satanic devils!

"I can't stay here..." Roy concluded, stumbling off in the opposite direction of Peach's castle. "I can't stay in this place, with those people, I need to escape! But... they may be freaks, but they need to know I'm gone somehow..." Roy pulled out a pen and paper from his hammerspace, scribbling down a small note on the paper. He walked towards the gardens of the castle, placing the note in plain sight for everyone to see, before vanishing into the forest.

* * *

_**Unknown Location**_

Darkness seeped into the enclosed cell, the sound of rats chewing at whatever crumbs could be found echoing through the area. A figure lay there, unmoving, crimson blood surrounding the creature, on the floor, the cold stone shining in a dreadful light, despite the lack of the sun. The figure shook violently, coughing, finally opening it's fiery eyes. Instantly, it whelped in pain, looking down at the source of the pouring blood.

The large hole in Bowser's leg was enough to keep the fallen Koopa King occupied, pain shooting up and down his body, through his limbs, his muscles, causing tears to drip from the eyes of the King. Bowser tried his best to hold in his whimpers, his screams of pain. He was wounded, and it was hurting. Since his capture, he had been tortured to the inch of death, and then brought back, only to be beaten cruelly by the soldiers that had taken his land.

He had been cut, bruised, punched, kicked and only mere hours ago, they had forced his children to watch him suffer. He was sure the fiends, the vile Cackletta, and those monsters, had made sure of it, but he was more concerned for them than himself. "Kids...please be safe, be with Peach..."

Bowser felt himself being dragged back into unconsciousness, the pain becoming too much to bear. He slumped forwards, eyes closed, arms going limp, hitting the floor once more, and falling into a deep and fitful sleep.

* * *

_**Peach's Castle**_

The castle was running amok with toads searching the gardens everywhere. Ludwig, after going to stop Roy, had found Roy's note, realising just how confused Roy was in the process. He knew Roy was not thinking rationally, and so he told Mario, who had in turn, got all of the toads looking for the teenage idiot. However, Roy had managed to escape the gardens, and all the other siblings could do was hope.

Ludwig was out searching with the Toad Brigade while the others stayed behind at Peach's Castle. To Lemmy's relief, Junior had tagged along with Ludwig, while Wendy had gone to help Princess Peach to make her look "presentable." Larry and Morton had gone off somewhere, leaving Iggy and Lemmy alone, as they trudged back to their spare bedroom, having gotten Mario's permission to use a guest room.

"What could Roy be thinking!?" Iggy frustratingly growled, looking around the room they were staying in with annoyance.

"He's confused. I can't blame him for not accepting us," Lemmy sighed, looking at Iggy with passive eyes.

"What do you mean? He thinks we are all freaks!" Iggy whimpered.

"But Roy doesn't know any better. He was brought up with the belief that you marry a woman, have kids, y'know, the basics... I saw him grow up Iggy; I know how his mind works, just as well as Ludwig does..."

"Lemmy..."

Lemmy walked over to the window they had in the room, looking out at the stars, watching the night sky, trying to find some kind of peace. "Iggy, tomorrow, Cackletta will come for us, our week is up..."

"Lemmy..."

"And we have to try our best to stop her, even if she had Dad. She could even have Roy by now, but whatever happens, we need to stop her! We can't let her win..." Lemmy concluded, looking back at his brother who was standing there, unsure of what to do. "If I know Roy, he'll be angry at us, angry for being complacent, wallowing in self pity. I know him, and that is who he is... So I won't worry about Junior, or anything, until this entire affair is finished, until we either survive and thrive, or die and lie amongst the fallen!"

"Lemmy..."

"Iggy, promise me something," Lemmy turned. "I need you to swear to me, if something happens to me, in the battle, keep fighting, keep living...for me," Lemmy finished, staring into his brother's eyes.

"Lemmy... Nothing will happen to yo-"

"Iggy, please! Promise me, if anything happens to me, you will leave me and keep going!"

"Lemmy, I can't, I made a promise to stick by you forever," Iggy argued.

"And you have lived up to that promise, and I need you, please Iggy, if anything happens...let me go."

Iggy hesitated, looking down in defeat, "I promise, I promise Lemmy, I will let you go if it comes to that..."

"Thank you Iggy," Lemmy whispered, pulling Iggy into an embrace, comforting the younger sibling. Lemmy knew in his heart, something would happen, and Iggy would need to hold true...

"That's okay Lemmy, now let's get some sleep," Iggy softly spoke, lying down on the bed, Lemmy still hugging him as they fell asleep, their last peaceful night in each other's company.

* * *

Morton and Larry had also gotten themselves a guest room from Mario, by request of course. Morton and Larry were lying on the bed, unmoving, but awake, thinking about what had happened during the day. Roy had left, everybody had found out due to Wendy's mouth, and they had been accepted, but their thoughts were on the morning ahead. It was common knowledge that Cackletta would launch an attack tomorrow to get the Koopalings, and Larry was afraid.

"Larry, it'll be alright tomorrow," Morton whispered, clutching Larry's claw in his hand tightly, smiling at the silliness of Larry.

"We can't be sure, Morton. This could be our last night together. One of us could die tomorrow!" Larry cried out, burying his face in his claws.

"Larry, calm down, I'll protect you," Morton whispered, patting Larry's back so he would relax slightly. "Come on, calm down and show that pretty face of yours..."

Larry let out a tiny chuckle, showing his face once more and pressing against Morton's chest, however neither expected where they would end up in only a minute. Larry was on top of Morton, kissing the Koopaling in different places, both of their shells removed, while Morton constantly moaned Larry's name.

_**(NOTE: M RATED STUFF HAPPENS HERE: SKIP TO THE END OF THE CHAPTER IF YOU DO NOT LIKE, SINCE THIS IS THE LAST PART OF THE CHAPTER)**_

Larry looked at Morton with a look of complete lust, kissing Morton even more, even biting one of Morton's nipples, before kissing further down, leaving Morton feeling an intense pleasure, feeling bliss, warmth and happiness. Larry continued his trail of kisses until he reached Morton's underwear. He looked through the fabric to see Morton's obvious erection, and looked at it hungrily, instinct controlling his mind as he slowly looked at Morton for some kind of signal.

Morton only nodded, shaking from the previous contact, allowing Larry to rip off his pants, exposing his erection, and a rather large one at that. It was 8 and a half inches, a darkish brown near the bottom, going steadily lighter, ending with a pink head. It pulsed as Larry took it in his hand, beginning to move his claws up Morton's sensitive organ, but he didn't expect Morton to grab him and throw him around.

Larry was still on top, however, Morton's crotch was in his face, and he felt Morton's breath on his own private area, Morton slowly sliding down his own underwear, leaving them both exposed together. Morton looked at Larry's 7 inches of Koopaness with lust, sticking out his tongue an running it down Larry's member.

Larry felt himself moan as he felt Morton's hot and warm tongue slide down his rod, beginning to work on Morton's own member, licking it slightly more furiously than Morton, getting Morton to moan on his own member. Larry began to moan, and both of them excited each other's members with their mouths, now both bobbing their heads up and down in the sixty-nine position, each giving the other pleasure.

Larry swirled his tongue around Morton's head, expertly sucking the member like never before, and then, with a cry, he felt Morton release into his mouth, without any warning, Morton's cream filling Larry's mouth as the blue haired Koopaling saw stars, feeling so pleasured, before reaching his own climax in Morton's mouth. They both stayed in that position, each member releasing more seed, both Koopalings swallowing each other's seed before falling onto the bed.

Larry felt so exhausted, falling asleep only moments after, as Morton quietly held onto the younger Koopaling, pulling the covers over them, falling asleep next to his lover. Now they were one.

* * *

_**Author's Note**_

**Okay, to summarize: **

**Roy left the group.**

**Bowser is alive.**

**Lemmy promised Iggy to leave him if something bad happened.**

**Larry and Morton did Yaoi stuff.**

**Hope you guys enjoyed, and now we are reaching the finale of the story. The war will begin, and soon we will have some important plot points. See you guys later!**

**Cenobia100!**


	23. Battle for the Mushroom Castle: Part 1

**Author's Note**

**I am back from a happy holiday, and I am now ready to give you the first of two chapters featuring the battle of the Mushroom Castle! And in this chapter, Cackletta's ultimate plan, you know, the plan that you didn't expect but the whole plot revolves around, that one, is revealed! And now, I bring you, hopefully, an action packed, exciting, and plot driven chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Koopalings, Mario, Luigi, Peach, Cackletta, Toads of various kinds, or any other Mario Characters in the Marioverse. **

**Now without further ado, LET US BEGIN!**

**EDIT: FIXED SMALL TYPOS...**

_**Legend of the Koopalings: Torn Away: Chapter 23**_

* * *

_**The Battle for the Mushroom Castle: Part 1**_

"_Mistress Cackletta, the troops are advancing on the castle as we speak. The week is up and they are all, hopefully, there," A soldier in a green armoured suit spoke, looking at the beanish witch before him. _

"_Good, advance and kill the resistance. But keep the Koopalings, Mario and Luigi, and Peach alive, they are all needed for the grand plan," Cackletta coldly whispered, her icy voice cutting through the soldier like a knife._

"_Mario and Luigi? Why would you want them alive?" The soldier curiously asked, hoping he was not pushing his luck._

_Cackletta turned, her pink eyes glaring at the soldier with a calm rage. "You are not here to ask questions, you are here to serve me in the conquest of the Master! But-if you must know, I want to be the one to snuff out the lives of the brother, just like they did to me... now go, dismissed!"_

_The soldier hurried out, as a soldier in a red suit walked in, turning to face the witch with an air of obedience. "Miss Cackletta, the conquest of the Beanbean kingdom has been successful, and we now have the Beanstar in our possession... we only need the pure voice to activate it," The soldier recited._

"_Excellent! And now, all we need for my plan to finally work, after years of lying in wait, is the voice of a special Mushroom Princess," Cackletta cackled, waving for the guard to leave her. She sat in the darkness of her throne room, aboard her mightiest airship. _

_Cackletta picked herself up from the armchair in her room and slipped out unnoticed. She was growing tiresome of the insects she commanded telling her she would be safer in her room. She could do what she wanted, and if they tried to stop her, they would meet the same tortured fate as Bowser Koopa, except there would be death for the soldiers at the end. Bowser was a bargaining chip, and as such, she needed the Koopa King alive, despite wanting to end the miserable monster's tiring existence. _

_She walked through the halls, heading towards the centre of her ship, the power core of the ship. She entered a pair of iron doors, walking into power room, a green glow settling on her skin and clothes as she strided through, looking at the giant power source that kept her ship, no, her army, alive. A giant glass container sat in the middle of the room, and inside the container, an orange flame burned, brightly lighting up the area around the glass. _

_It was made of the toughest flames in existence. Dragon Koopa flames, orange energy, the embodiment of power, now possessed by Bowser and his offspring. Cackletta's master had collected the other dragon Koopas throughout time, taking them slowly, using their essence, their auras, to power the immense machines. Well, not only dragon Koopas, other species from other worlds were also taken, however, Cackletta was given the honour of using the dragon koopa power charge. _

"_Master gave me the strongest of the sources of power we have available, and I must not let his will fall. The Mushroom World will be his, his to control, forever more!"_

* * *

It was mid-morning when the first bell went off in the castle. Toads, Yoshis, Birdos, and even the occasional Koopa and Goomba were getting ready for the day ahead. Cackletta's army had been sighted, only a few miles south of the castle and Toad Town. Toads were dressing themselves in a range of different clothings, armours, and orders. Red Toads were to be the Toad Town guards, while Green and Purple Toads were to defend the gates of the castle. Blue and Yellow Toads defended the gardens, while the strongest and the most worthy Toads were inside the castle, ready to protect the Princess Peach.

Yoshis of all colours were being saddled up, getting ready to go out, Toad riders leading them into the battlefield. One particular Yoshi, the original Yoshi, Mario's friend Yoshi, stood by the red plumber's side, allowing Mario to ride him into battle with grace. Luigi and Mario both wore no armour, as the armour would weigh them down, and their jumping ability would weaken. Birdos were lined up near the castle doors, along with some spare bullet bills and a group of Monty Moles, willing to help the cause. The all would suffice as cannons, shooting eggs, bullets, and wrenches towards the mess of soldiers that would inevitably form.

Seven Koopalings, minus Roy, stood in the Throne Room, each wearing armour to suit their own unique needs. Ludwig wore very large and bulky armour, a fireproof helmet, and he, along with his other brothers, wore the spiked cuffs that all male Koopalings wore, sporting a magic wand at his side. Wendy was wearing a similar amount of armour; however, she bore a shield with one of her fiery bangles embedded into it. She could fire her flame rings from her shield at will, which would help in close range attacks.

Junior and Lemmy wore almost matching sets, due to their size, however Junior wore larger armour, while Lemmy wore thinner armour. Lemmy also contained a wand at his side, donated by the magic shop in town, so he could cast basic spells, like fire, ice, and his signature bouncy ball spell.

Iggy wore the exact same as Lemmy, the exact same, except only slightly bigger. Iggy also had a wand, and along with Lemmy, Ludwig, Morton and Larry, kept it at his side. Morton wore the bulkiest armour, being the largest, wearing similar garb to Ludwig, except it was all less heavy so that Morton could use his ground pounds more effectively. Larry was the final Koopaling, sporting a simple chestplate with a Koopa design, along with a wand, and his signature tennis racket, now enchanted so it could not break.

All of them stood, waiting for the strike, Princess Peach at her throne, looking perfectly healthy, and not like she had been crying the night before. She seemed stronger, more determined to win, and most of all, she looked ready to beat some soldiers. She wore her own armour. Tinted pink to her liking, she sported a chestplate tailored for her, and leggings too, along with a large sword, and her trusty frying pan.

All of them were ready, ready to battle Cackletta's army, and come out victorious.

* * *

Cackletta's army marched across a hill above Toad Town, merely a blue speck in the distance, until they began to get closer and closer, revealing the enemies that the Mushroom Kingdom would have to deal with. Soldiers upon soldiers lined the hill, each sporting an average laser gun, each wearing strong armour. Behind the soldiers were rows upon rows of infected Mushroom Creatures, who had been given the same gene as the ones from Pipe Land.

Behind them stood the elite soldiers, the ones who needed to be called in when the battle was going badly, or when they needed to end the battle quickly. And lastly, there, at the top of the hill, a general stood, a bright green suit reflecting the sun towards the town. The general raised his own gun and sword, pointing towards the town.

* * *

The Toads in the town readied themselves for the assault, bracing themselves for the impact and the laser fire that would soon appear. Morton and Ludwig stood near the middle of the town square, being the strongest attackers. They would be leading the first wave, Wendy leading the second, Larry and Junior leading the third, while Lemmy and Iggy stood ready at the castle. Mario had also joined them, on top of Yoshi, of course.

Luigi would be with Lemmy and Iggy, being Peach's main guards in the battle.

"You ready for this Morton?" Ludwig asked, looking at his armoured brother with a slight grin. It had been a while since he had fought in a real battle.

"As ready as I'll ever be. Just remember, things get bad, fall back to Wendy and continue the fight there... I know Cackletta won't kill us, but she can still hurt us."

Mario pulled up behind Morton, both Mario and Yoshi glaring at the army on the hill, trying to spot the leader. "Mama Mia, it is a' one big army, right Yoshi?"

"Yep, but we're gonna beat those things back to where they came from, all together!" Yoshi cried, the two Koopalings and Mario raising their hands in agreement.

And then, the general of the opposing force shot a bright blue laser into the air, and then, the army charged, soldiers in blue pouring down the hill.

* * *

The sound of battle could be heard, lasers flying, while sword met sword as skilled Toads and dangerous soldiers began to duke it out in Toad Town. Ludwig was at the front lines, looking around at the chaos before him. He ducked underneath one soldier that had swung his mace towards the blue haired Koopa, raising his claws as he tore through the armour the soldier wore as if it was nothing.

The red blood of the soldier on his claws was enough to tell him he had done the job, and that the first soldier was dead, but it was a war. Soldiers could be replaced. More of the blue armoured monsters came crashing down, some climbing the small buildings of Toad Town to get a height advantage, but Ludwig was better than that. Ludwig closed his eyes, blue lighting hitting his form, teleporting him to the top of a building, the Koopa quickly running for the ladder the enemies were using.

One of the soldiers appeared behind him, Ludwig quickly pushing his tail into the man, the spiked armour of the tail, piercing the soldier through the stomach, causing the man to groan in pain. Ludwig pushed the ladder, removing his tail at the same moment, swinging his tail around to smash into another soldier that had managed to get up. The soldier fell from the building, falling into the chaos below.

Ludwig could see more ladders being pushed up, too many for him to deal with, as he teleported from room to roof, hacking and slashing at the soldiers, covering himself with their blood, pushing ladders down to crush the climbing soldiers. He saw a Toad charge at one of the soldiers, only for the soldier to pull out a knife and impale the Toad on the blade. The Toad went still, and died from the wound, while the solider bounded forwards, ready to strike Ludwig.

Ludwig grabbed his wand, pointing it at the soldier with a blinding speed. "ICE!" He cried out, illuminating the wand tip, as a cold chill began to emanate from the wand, the chilling blast hitting the soldier with the knife, sending the blue armoured solider sprawling to the floor. Ludwig grabbed the soldier's knife, wrestling it out of the man's hands, before slitting the throat of the soldier. It was something terrible to do, but it had to be done, to keep his siblings safe. He only hoped Morton was doing as well.

* * *

Morton slammed into a soldier, knocking the soldier into a brick wall, before jumping and spinning in the air. It was time to ground pound the fools! Morton fell to the earth, as hard as a rock, smashing into the ground, sending shockwaves in every direction. The ground began to split in every direction, crevices opening up to swallow his surrounding enemies, but also some of his comrades too.

Morton quickly waved his wand, using the teleportation spell he had learned, only a week before, to get to safer ground, drawing his sword in the process. He appeared behind some blue soldiers, quickly thrusting the sword forwards, hearing the two men he had impaled scream loudly, before falling silent like the rest of the dead. Morton looked at the soldiers, before pulling his sword out, to be met with a knife to his back.

He heard his armour chink, and he turned, spinning his blade, cutting the man behind him in half. Morton looked at the decapitated man, before noticing he was surrounded yet again by enemy soldiers. Lasers fired in his direction, but Morton jumped into the air once more, sending another ground pound into the group around him. The earth rose up, smashing into soldiers, as if by magic, and Morton felt himself roll to the side as one of his own rocks slammed into his stomach.

He clutched his side, silently looking for something to grab onto, to help him stand, but he could not see anything to pull himself up. The world was slightly blurred as dust rose up, the sound of voices reaching his ears.

"We got one of them..."

"Let's knock him out!"

"Please, don't hurt me," Morton pleaded, coughing as he tried to move.

"3...2...1-"

The soldier seized up, falling to the floor, blood pouring from the miniature holes in the soldier's stomach. The other soldiers around him also fell, Morton feeling arms wrap around him, pulling him up. "Be careful Morton, they may get you next time," Ludwig whispered into his ear, pushing Morton back towards the castle. "Fall back with Wendy, they're overrunning the Market Place, and I haven't seen Mario!"

Morton nodded, albeit, in a rather disorientated state, but he managed to stumble off in the direction of Wendy's outpost. The rock must have hit him harder than he thought. He looked towards the Market Place, where Ludwig was currently engaged in a battle between a group of enemy soldiers. He saw them all fire at Ludwig in a circle, but Ludwig had jumped, and their shots had hit each other. It was a rather comical scene.

* * *

Mario and Yoshi hacked down the nearest soldiers, the rider jumping off of Yoshi to stomp on some of the nearer soldiers. Mario's stomping was intense, and some of the soldiers actually fell to the floor, necks snapped by the force of the stomp, but that was the plan. Yoshi was throwing his green eggs at other soldiers, knocking them off of their feet for Mario to jump down and smash them to pieces.

"Mario, Morton's falling back!" Yoshi called out, looking at the retreating figure of Morton, the third youngest Koopaling vanishing into the fray.

"That a' must a' mean that the Koopalings failed to keep them out!" Mario deduced, jumping back onto Yoshi, the two speeding off in Ludwig's direction, ready to help the leader.

Mario suddenly, magically, and shockingly, pulled out FLUD, using the water cannon to good use, spraying water into some of the soldiers, knocking them down, as Ludwig made thunder rain down on the water, electrifying the soldiers and effectively burning them too. Yoshi looked away, not liking the look of burnt soldier.

"That had to hurt," Ludwig thought aloud, dropping next to Mario. "We can't keep up the front lines, Toads are lying everywhere, either dead or dying, and too many of them are getting in. We need to fall back to Wendy!"

"I agree!" Mario quickly said, turning Yoshi around before shouting, "RETREAT TO OUTPOST 2! RETREAT TO OUTPOST 2!"

Toads on the battlefield began to turn and run towards Wendy's outpost, showing just how many Toads, and how many soldiers were left. There was still a reasonable amount of front line Toads, the others dead or dying, unable to move. The enemy had also lost over half of the grunt soldiers, and if things kept up, the genetic monsters would soon be upon them. Ludwig sighed, turning back to follow Mario to Wendy's outpost.

They had taken the Market Place.

* * *

_**Author's Note**_

**So what did you think for my first battle scenario. I thought it went pretty well, but it is for all of you to decide with your reviews. They mean a lot to me, and I hope to get the next chapter out very soon, so that you can see the climax of the battle, as well as what happened to Roy, since he just vanished.**

**As usual, please review, I still have the favourite Koopaling poll on my profile, so check it out, and see you later,**

**Cenobia100**


	24. Battle for the Mushroom Castle: Part 2

**Author's Note**

**Unlike most of my other Author's Notes, I don't have much to say. I'm hoping you enjoy he battle's conclusion, and I should warn you guys. We are closing in on the finale of the first book, and I estimate that this fanfic should have around 8-11 chapters let, although I tend to under guess, so it could be more than that, however, I plan on finishing this fic before the end of summer, possibly the end of July. **

**Lastly, no matter what happens, one of the main characters will die before the end of the book. I have mentioned this before, and I will say it again. Also, there is a poll on my profile about which character will bite the dust. All of the main characters are up there, and I hope anybody that has read this far will take the time to vote. Although the votes mean nothing since I already know the fate of the characters, but it is fun seeing who you think will die. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Koopalings, Bowser, Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Peach, Cackletta, or any other characters from the Marioverse, lucky Nintendo!**

**So without further ado, LET US BEGIN!**

_**Legend of the Koopalings: Torn Away: Chapter 24**_

* * *

_**The Battle for the Mushroom Castle: Part 2**_

"_How is the advance on the Mushroom Castle going?" The cold voice of Cackletta whispered, looking through a large glass orb that showed the figure of a soldier on the other side._

"_We have taken the Market Place. The Koopalings have regrouped and are heading back towards the castle... We have, however, lost most of our first wave of grunt soldiers. Should we send in the elites, or do you believe the monsters can handle the situation?"_

_Cackletta paused before answering, looking at the soldier with anger. "I did not expect them to hold out so well- but no matter! Peach-Princess Peach, is our main goal! If they can hold out this long, and with the power of the Koopalings-"_

"_Your orders Mistress?"_

"_Fine, don't attempt to take the Koopalings yet. Well, get the youngest, the one they call Junior, and then kidnap the Princess Peach. Let the remaining Koopalings come to us," Cackletta grinned, waving her hand, blurring the glass orb, making the soldier vanish. She looked around, thinking about her triumph, her future triumph. "I will have that wish from the Beanstar... And I will be free of the Master, free to do as I please, when I please! I will have my moment of power!"_

* * *

Wendy stood near the gates of the castle, watching as soldier after soldier poured through from the surrounding landscape, levelling Toad Town to the dust. Screams, friendly and foe, all dying out there, slaughtered by the opposing side. One fighting for peace, the other, fighting for war. She could see, only just barely, the blue lightning strikes that came from Ludwig's wand, his own energy. She looked at her shield, the bangle embedded into the steel, creating the ultimate ranged weapon.

"I can hold my own, just 'cause I'm the only girl here," Wendy smirked, holding the shield up, pushing it outwards towards a group of soldiers that had blasted their way through the defences. "Look out, because Wendy O' Koopa is about to rain fire on your parade!" Wendy could summon fire spells at will, easily bringing the flames out. She didn't even need to use much energy, so she always had power for more.

Her shield glowed bright, and the first fiery ring shot out of the steel, flying towards the stray group of soldiers, accuracy spot on as it hit its target. The ring grew in size, the further away it got from Wendy, so it was easy to destroy the entire group of soldiers, flames whirling around them as they all dropped to the ground, alight from the blaze she had shot. More soldiers began to get into the Market Place, and so Wendy began to rain flames upon the enemies, however, no matter how many groups she cut down, more were still coming, and it was only when she saw Morton running up the hill towards the castle, that she knew they had retreated.

Jumping from her vantage point, she landed with a soft thud on the ground in front of her brother. Both stopped, the sounds of battle fading away, both concentrating on each other. "Where's Ludwig?"

"Still fighting with Mario, defending the outer walls," Morton replied. "The soldiers are pouring in from all sides and I was on the ground, unable to get up, when Ludwig saved me and we met up with Mario, and now we are retreating to Outpost 2 which is here, so we retreated well, and now we have to fight with your group of Toads, except we think they will release the monster with the bad gene next an-"

"Morton, please, we are in the middle of a war zone, so can you SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" Wendy screeched, giving Morton a glare that seemed to suggest he be silent. Morton turned away and walked off to the left, going to a group of Toads who had been assigned to him. "Now, back to the action," Wendy whispered, jumping back up to her outpost above the battle, drawing her sword just in case. "Where could Ludwig and Mario be?"

* * *

Ludwig rushed up some stone steps, shooting electricity at the soldiers behind him, jumping left and right in an attempt to dodge the lasers they were shooting him with. His armour was weighing him down, and going uphill while wearing the heavy protection was taking its toll. He would normally teleport to the top of the stairs and just shoot spells from the top, however he had quickly ran out of energy during his teleporting spree while pushing down the ladders, so now he could only run, hoping he could charge up enough energy to keep him safe.

Mario had gone off in a different direction, like a diversion, in order to give Ludwig more time to escape to Outpost 2, where Wendy and Morton now were hidden. He needed to get there and help his siblings. The Market was now a lost cause, and he would be more helpful near the castle, however, if the pursuit didn't stop, he had a feeling he may not make it to Outpost 2. "I just need to get to the others!" He shouted in frustration, sending a flame spell towards the closest soldier, but not before a laser hit his back armour, knocking him down onto the steps.

Ludwig smashed into the steps, his head hitting one of the corners, and he yelped in pain, feeling blood dripping from the right side of his face. He clutched his face wound with agony, the pain being much more than he could have realised, and as he tried to move, wincing as the blood continued to drip, he felt something on the left side of his face. Ludwig was about to turn, but the voice next to him made it clear that was not an option.

"Don't move, Koopaling, or I'll blow your head off!" The soldier stated, pushing the gun closer to his head. "Orders changed, Cackletta only wants the Princess, and so you are no longer valuable!"

"Don't be an idiot George, Cackletta didn't want them dead, why'd you think she wants the young one," Another soldier grumbled, talking to the first one called George.

"Who cares if one of them is missing, this guy took out my entire squad!" The soldier known as George shouted back, pushing the gun even closer to Ludwig's head, all the while, Ludwig sat there, waiting for the soldiers to make a move. "Now prepare to die, scum!"

The man went to pull the trigger, but a loud scream, the feeling of heat all around, and the smell of burning told Ludwig something had happened. The gun slipped from the man's hand, falling to the floor with a thud, the man screaming in pain, the sound of burning flesh reaching Ludwig's sharp ears. He looked around, ignoring his wound, looking at the circle of flames that had erupted around the group of soldiers. Wendy's handiwork, for sure.

Ludwig quickly pulled himself up some more steps, feeling dazed as he walked through the flames, being impervious to the flames due to the strength of his skin. He clambered up the last of the steps before collapsing at the top, more blood trickling from his wound. His vision was going blurry, and as it began to fade into black, he thought he could hear somebody calling his name. And then, Ludwig blacked out.

* * *

Morton ran down the streets, charging more of the soldiers as they came up the road, quickly scanning the area for Ludwig. Wendy had quickly informed him of their brother's peril, and he had quickly sprung into action, heading down towards the Market in search of the eldest child. Last he had heard, Ludwig had just broken away from Mario. As Morton reached the end of the street, he saw a figure clamber up the last of the stone steps leading from the Market Place.

The figure wore bulky armour, and was holding a wand in one hand, a sword sheathed in his belt, a small symbol on the chest plate he was wearing. It was a musical note! It was Ludwig. Morton took off, running to reach his brother, smashing through soldiers that had breached the defences, Toads running around, soldiers falling to the ground as more red, green and purple Toads emerged from the houses and buildings, falling on the enemies, wave after wave of Mushroom citizens, killing the soldiers.

"LUDWIG! LUDWIG! ARE YOU OKAY? LUDWIG!?" Morton screeched, noticing Ludwig looking rather off, the eldest moving rather dizzily, but when Ludwig fell to the ground, clutching his head, Morton was right by his side. "Ludwig! Are you hurt? Please answer me!" Morton cried, pushing Ludwig over to look for injures. Ludwig was knocked out, sporting a deep gash in his head, looking rather painful indeed.

Just then, Mario and Yoshi appeared, bounding up the stairs, coming to a halt as they saw Ludwig lying still on the cracked ground. Mario hopped off of Yoshi and landed by Ludwig, quickly moving to check for any signs of life. Ludwig was still breathing, but the injury to his head looked serious. "Yoshi, take Ludwig back to the castle! Now!" Mario yelled, throwing Ludwig onto Yoshi's back, who somehow managed to carry Ludwig's weight perfectly.

"He'll be fine, I'll get him to a medic!" Yoshi proclaimed, darting up the street, pushing soldiers and Toads alike, out of his way with his large tongue. The green dinosaur vanished at the end of the street, leaving Mario and Morton to take on the next wave of monsters.

Morton was the first to see the dark Goombas climbing the steps, and he quickly pointed them out to Mario. Dark monsters were pouring from outside, the soldier wave having subsided somewhat, to be replaced by remnants of the inhabitants of the Kingdom. Behind the Goombas stood a whole line of Koopa Troopas, Hammer Bros, and other dangerous foes, all corrupted by the dark gene. It was a somewhat horrifying sight for both Morton and Mario, Mario seeing his normal enemies in a more horrifying light, while Morton would have to fight his own kind.

"We should go back to Wendy," Morton suggested, pointing up the streets. Mario, however, shook his head and looked on at the onslaught of Goombas rushing up the steps.

"I can hold a' them off, but you need to help your sister. I'll a' be fine, they are still stompable!" Mario proclaimed, hopping forwards onto the first dark Goomba, crushing the orange mushroom instantly. "See, now go!" Mario shouted, looking at the Koopaling with the mark of the star.

"Fine, but if it gets too bad, get out of there. Peach will have a fit if you are hurt," Morton reminded Mario, the red plumber realizing that truth, nodding before jumping back into the fray, brown moustache fluttering in the wind.

Morton nodded back to the plumber and began to make his way back to Wendy, hoping that Ludwig and Mario would both be okay.

* * *

Yoshi sped forwards, jumping up and over the gate into the Mushroom Castle with ease, carrying the heavy Koopa on his back. Screams could be heard from the town, smoke and flames rising from the rubble of the buildings that had been set alight. He ignored this and focussed on Mario's last order. He needed to get Ludwig to a medic in the hospital area in the castle. He could see many injured Toads struggling to move up the hill to the castle, some of them passing out from their wounds.

It was a horrible sight, but the dinosaur had to stay strong, for Mario, for Peach, for the Koopalings, and most importantly, for Ludwig. Yoshi passed the trenches were the Monty Moles, Bullet Bills, and many Birdos were lying in wait, going through the doors of the castle, only to be greeted by Lemmy and Iggy, who both stood waiting for the final attack. When they saw Ludwig, however, they ran up to Yoshi, eyes full of concern and worry.

"What happened? Is Ludwig okay?" Lemmy asked, jumping up to see Ludwig on Yoshi's back.

"He isn't gone..." Iggy whimpered, pushing his glasses up onto his nose.

"NO! Ludwig's just had a small concussion, I think, and I need to get him to a medic, although maybe you both could take him, I need to return to Mario," Yoshi explained, pushing Ludwig off of his back and into Iggy and Lemmy's arms. "Make sure he gets to a Medic Toad," Yoshi confirmed before running back the way he had came to find Mario.

Lemmy and Iggy looked at their fallen brother before shifting him onto their shoulders, Lemmy walking with a slight shake as his legs fell under the pressure, leaving Iggy to take the most weight. They quickly pulled Ludwig down into a left corridor, turning right and entering the make-shift infirmary, walking up to the nearest Medic Toad. The Toad had brown spots and looked at the three Koopalings with surprise.

"Please, we need you to help Ludwig, Mario and Yoshi brought him here specifically," Lemmy panted, letting the Medic Toad grab Ludwig with surprising strength. "Yoshi thought he had a concussion."

"Hmmm, he seems to have suffered a severe blow to the head, possibly caused by a nasty tumble... but he'll be fine. He needs rest and a bandage over that head of his. Just leave it to me, and I will fix him up, good as new!" The Medic Toad announced, taking Ludwig and putting him on one of the beds that had been made for the injured.

Lemmy and Iggy nodded, glad about Ludwig's condition, before backing out of the room to let their injured brother rest. They were positive he would be fine in the hands of the confident Medic Toad, and left to look after their posts at Outpost 4. Lemmy could only hope they could stop the soldiers before they reached the castle. There was no guarantee that the injured would be spared.

* * *

Wendy had seen Yoshi head towards the castle, and she had seen Mario and Morton go their separate ways, but now she was fighting for, not only herself and the Toads, but for Ludwig who was unable to defend himself. Flame ring after flame ring shot from her shield, eyes darting around for more soldiers and monsters to attack, but she didn't look behind her, or notice the soldier, the one soldier that had snuck past her, and was now creeping up on her, ready to strike.

Wendy felt the knife stab into her armour, and she whirled around to face the soldier, the soldier raising his knife for another lunge. This time, Wendy blocked it with her shield, quickly pulling out her sword, running the soldier through with her blade, before activating her shield, blasting the soldier back off of her sword, across the edge of the wooden tower she was on, and down into the ground below, blood beginning to form in a pool underneath the body.

It made Wendy cringe, knowing she had killed somebody so brutally, but it had to be done, to save the others. To keep her family alive. Suddenly, she felt the tower she was on begin to shake. Quickly looking down, she saw that Goombas were ramming the foundation, while Morton was down there, his claws flailing around in an attempt to keep the tower standing. But it was already too damaged, and Wendy needed to get away from the wooden tower quickly, or else bad things would happen.

She launched herself into the fray, shooting flames from her shield, sword at the ready. She landed behind a pair of Dark Hammer Bros, and she quickly span her sword around, slicing one of the Hammer Bros into two pieces, the other chucking a hammer in her direction. She felt the hammer smack her chest, but instead of bouncing off, it lodged itself there in her armour, sticking out dangerously.

Wendy, in her shock, tried to pull out the hammer, the remaining Hammer Bro raising a hammer to smash her in the head. The Hammer Bro screamed as Morton's blade stabbed through it, breaking the shell and the body, the Hammer Bro falling limp, sword still in its stomach. Wendy looked at Morton in shock, but he grabbed her hand and pulled her back. "We need to get to Junior and Larry. They've got this place taken!" Morton shouted, hoisting Wendy up, removing the hammer with his strength.

Mario appeared next to them, but to their surprise, Mario held an unconscious Roy over his shoulder. "ROY!?" Wendy exclaimed, looking at the runaway Koopaling. "Where did you-"

"I had to fight him. The enemy had taken control of his mind..."

"Hypnosis..." Morton whispered, both Koopalings shivering at the mention of the word. Their experience with hypnosis was not good. "He must have run straight into them yesterday, idiot!"

"Let's just get him back to the castle, he's more vulnerable than any of us, and we have no idea what he could be like when he wakes up," Wendy concluded. The other two nodded, and the three, along with the runaway Koopaling, headed towards the castle, rushing through the castle gates rather quickly, meeting Yoshi on his way down,

"Yoshi, they've taken the town, but we've beaten most of the monsters. We've only got some monsters and their elite soldiers to deal with," Mario sad, briefing Yoshi for the next part of the battle.

Larry and Junior both appeared behind the group, both eyeing Roy with confusion. "When did Roy come back?" Junior asked, looking at the third oldest with slight curiosity. "I thought he ran away?"

"He was being hypnotised to fight against us," Mario briefly said, moving on top of Yoshi. "We'll take Roy to the castle. Just keep them out of the gardens until we get back. Larry, ready the Monty Moles, Bullet Bills and Birdos!"

Larry nodded and quickly scurried off to notify the troops that they would soon join the fray, leaving Junior with Wendy and Morton. "Junior, go inside the castle, we don't want to see you hurt, and plus, Peach needs more than Iggy, Lemmy and Luigi to guard her."

"Fine, I'll go help Mama Peach, but be careful guys," Junior waved, looking towards the castle before following in Larry's footsteps, however, Larry was back within the next few seconds.

"So, how'd the fighting go in the Market? I saw Yoshi carrying Ludwig up here," Larry mentioned, removing his metallic tennis racket from its holder. He was ready to smash some soldiers. "I take it that it went badly, since you had to retreat..."

"Yep, Ludwig got a concussion and the Dark Goombas knocked down Wendy's sniper tower. There was no point in keeping the area..." Morton muttered.

"Well, we have more defences here, and you," Larry said pointing to Morton. "Are staying with me, got it?"

Wendy chuckled at Larry's statement, and quickly shoved Morton in Larry's direction. "Have fun you two, I'm going to find somewhere high up to shoot my flames!" Wendy quickly ran off in the direction of a group of turrets that had been raised near the walls of the castle, readying her shield, leaving Morton and Larry alone.

"C'mon, let's find a spot near the gate. I can help fight in the fray," Larry said carelessly, dragging Morton along, to Morton's embarrassment.

* * *

Yoshi and Mario entered the castle holding Roy, but this time, Mario brought Roy straight to the medical room after passing Iggy and Lemmy, putting their fears to rest after telling them what had happened. He motioned for the two to stay in the Throne Room. Mario and Yoshi quickly bounded outside to see the battle having progressed further than before.

Wendy was still firing flame rings from her sniping position, burning holes in enemy groups, while Morton and Larry were fighting back to back in the middle of the fray, Morton hacking with his sword, while Larry smashed into people with his tennis racket, the wire made out of barbed wire, an ultimate sports killer. Mario charged ahead with Yoshi, jumping off of the dinosaur to stomp on the soldiers now coming through, all of the soldiers wearing red armour, a symbol of elite status.

Larry smashed his racket into one soldier's helmet, quickly pulling out his wand to attack the soldier with a water spell. The soldier fell down defeated, Larry continuing his barrage of water, summoning spouts and fountains of liquid to lift up and smash the soldiers, while Morton sliced them as their backs were turned. Wendy shot one of Larry's water spouts, evaporating it and dropping the caught up soldiers to the ground.

Soldier fell onto the sharp spears of Toads, some cracking their necks, others being low enough to survive, only to be met with Morton's blade. The three were a deadly combination, managing to combat many of the elite soldiers, until suddenly, Morton felt himself falling forwards, a scout having appeared behind him to smash his armour with a laser. Morton hit the dirt, Larry turning to see his brother there.

"MORTON!" Larry wailed, jumping at the scout that had knocked Morton down, power radiating from Larry's entire being, his racket plunging through the soldier, blood pouring out of the deep gash that the, now dead, soldier obtained. "Never touch Morton!"

The lasers flew towards Larry, Wendy shooting a flame ring to block the barrage, and only just in time too. The laser disappeared, but Larry felt the heat of the ring, and was send backwards onto the ground, armour slightly singed from his sister's flames. Larry tried to stand, only to feel a foot on his armour keeping him down. His eyes moved forwards to see a soldier wearing green armour, no, not a soldier, a general, the general. "He isn't the one," The green armoured general muttered, raising his arm, large gun in hand, pointed towards Wendy. "You Koopalings are lucky Cackletta wanted us to keep you alive..."

The general raised his foot, and then lowered it, stomping on Larry's stomach, the second youngest gasping in horrible pain, unable to hold back a scream. "GWAAA!"

Morton lay there, restrained by the other soldiers, watching as Larry suffered through pain. It made him angry, and he tried to struggle, to break free, only to be smacked around the face with the gun. Morton's world went black,

Larry continued to scream as the general fired his gun towards Wendy's tower. Wendy had no time to react as the explosion happened, throwing her from the tower into the ground below. She felt herself hit the ground hard on her belly, and then she tried to look around, only to find her vision had gone black. And then a second later, so did her consciousness.

Larry screamed and wailed as the general removed his foot, swiftly moving his other foot to kick Larry in the ribs. Larry felt himself tense up in agony, and then he felt himself, like his other siblings, fall into the depths of sleep.

* * *

Iggy and Lemmy heard Larry's screams, and their voices ran cold. The ranged troops were failing and that was evidenced as the castle doors flew open, elite soldiers flooding their way into the castle. Lemmy and Iggy, along with Luigi, the Elite Toads and Junior stood there, waiting for them to attack.

"They must have got through the others," Lemmy whispered to a slightly distraught Iggy.

"Does that mean that they are...gone?" Iggy whimpered, looking around in fear.

"No way, they are still out there. We would feel it, in our hearts, our souls, if they had died..."

Iggy could only shakily nod as they faced the soldiers that had arrived in the castle. He pulled out his sword and wand, Lemmy doing the same as they got ready to face the army that had taken their brothers and sister down. "We have to win! WE HAVE TO WIN!" Lemmy cried out, stepping forwards on the pink carpet that draped the floors of the castle.

"For the Mushroom Kingdom!" Luigi cried out raising his hat, just as a loud disturbance outside caused them to look past the soldiers. Suddenly, a green figure burst through the doors, a flash of red on top. Mario and Yoshi crashed through the doors, cutting down soldiers in their paths in an attempt to reach their forces, Yoshi chucking eggs while Mario shot fireballs from the palms of his hands.

"Don't worry!" Mario shouted as he reached Lemmy and Iggy. "The others are okay, wounded, but I managed to get them to the trenches where the Birdos and Monty Moles are. They a' should be safe there."

"Thank you Mario," Iggy sighed looking at the soldiers ahead, readying for the final battle. "What should we do? Head to the Throne Room with Junior?"

"Iggy, you stay, Lemmy you go. One of you needs to stay with Peach, and Lemmy is the weaker fighter here," Mario ordered, but Lemmy seemed downcast at his comment, although Mario did not notice. Iggy mentally face palmed himself, knowing Lemmy had taken it the wrong way.

Lemmy walked away to the Throne Room, feeling dejected and unhappy, even being called weak by Mario, and in the middle of a war zone too. It was hurting him. He ran the rest of the way, and entered the Throne Room, seeing Peach in her armour, along with Junior, who Lemmy avoided, and a few Mushroom Toad Guards. It was time for the final part of the battle.

Iggy sent lightning spell after lightning spell towards the enemies, trying to mimic Ludwig's strategy of zapping everything within range, and although it was working his bolts were not powerful enough to do much damage. Luigi was stomping on some of the closer soldiers, shaking like a leaf, which gave the soldiers the chance they needed. As Luigi jumped, a laser was sent in his direction, grazing Luigi's stomach and sending him flying into a pillar behind him.

Mario quickly rushed to Luigi's aid, only to be smacked in the back of the neck with a gun, fire flower powers fading away as he fell next to his brother, both knocked out of the battle. Yoshi sent eggs in every direction while Toads were driving swords and spears into the closest elite soldiers, but Yoshi was not prepared for the green General to catch his egg and throw it back. Yoshi was hit in the face, and sent spiralling to the floor, beaten by the general.

"Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, the Toads!" Iggy cried out, looking at the soldiers, realising he was the last one standing. "You won't take me or my family!" Iggy send a flame spell towards the left group of soldiers, and a miracle happened. The flames ignited more powerfully than before, wiping out the entire left side of the soldiers. All that was left of the left squad were ashes, and it took Iggy a moment to realise what had happened.

However, his sudden power was short lived as the General suddenly appeared behind him, Iggy quickly plunging his sword backwards at the General. There was a cry as the sword went completely through the General's body, and the green armoured man seized up before falling backwards into a crouching position. The elite soldiers began to back away, when suddenly, as if by the speed of light, the General launched up and grabbed Iggy by the neck, pushing him forwards as he kicked down the Throne Room Door.

* * *

"Iggy!" Lemmy wailed, looking at his brother, now held hostage by the green armoured General. Lemmy charged at them, angry and scared at the same time. He sliced through an elite soldier with his Koopa blade, waving his wand to conjure a bouncy ball into the room. The ball flew straight at the General, but in a shock move, the General threw Iggy towards the ball, making Iggy smash against the indestructible substance. Iggy slumped to the floor, unconscious, just like almost all of his other siblings.

"NO! IGGY! PLEASE NO!"

Lemmy felt fury, but before he could release his power, he felt something hit his armour. A laser, a sword, or something worse. It didn't matter, because before he knew it, he was on the floor, blood pouring from a wound in his arm. It hurt so much, and all he could do was scream and cry. "Ahhh! It hurts! It hurts so bad!"

Peach looked on at Lemmy, feeling absolute sorrow and guilt for the second oldest. He looked like a child, a child who needed somebody. A parent, a sibling, but all of them were either unconscious, kidnapped, or hiding. Peach could only stand and watch as the General came up to her. "We came for you, and the youngest brat! We'll let the others live, even all of your wounded Toads, and your precious Mario Brothers, but only if you and the brat come with us!"

Peach could only stand there in shock, unable to form words as she closed her eyes in defeat. She dropped her frying pan and looked at Junior with a saddened look. "I am so sorry Junior... everyone..."

Junior could only stare at her, unsure about what was going on, until one of the soldiers came up to him and pulled a wet cloth over his mouth and nose. At first Junior tried to struggle, but soon he felt himself drifting away, becoming weaker and weaker, until he fell asleep. Peach could only watch as she was dragged out of her castle, along with Junior, being taken to that foul Witch Cackletta. She let out a tear for her people, hoping they would be able to survive...

_"I am so sorry...Mario...Ludwig...Morton...Wendy...Roy...La rry...Iggy...Junior...Lemmy...Bowser...I failed..."_

The battle was over. Cackletta had won, and Peach and Junior were taken... the Koopalings had truly lost.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**This took me the entire day to write, and what a chapter it has been. Lemmy and Luigi are bleeding out. Larry, Morton, Wendy, Ludwig and even Roy were knocked out, and Junior and Peach have been taken, not to mention Yoshi got an egg to da face! **

**I hope you enjoyed this, extra long, over 5000 word chapter. I am tired out... phew... Enjoy this chapter, because if you do not, I will be ticked off! I feel it is my best so far, although you guys judge. Review please, and see you later,**

**Cenobia100**


	25. Innermost Thoughts: Part 1

**Author's Note**

**And now, the final part of the story begins, our final ark, chapter, part, whatever you wish to call it. The Ark for this final part of the story is entitled 'The Wish.' An obvious title, although the final part of this story's plot will shock, confuse and maybe even distress some of you. **

**This is also the part of the story where one of the main characters will finally fall from the mortal coil, and the character I have chosen is worthy of this right. Regarding this subject, please check out my poll on my profile about this subject, and I strongly recommend you vote... although it is not necessary. **

**And now, we go to the formal stuff. Oh, and sadly, the last chapter was amazingly long because battle scenes should be done in one go, and there are no major battles, as in army battles, in the last part of the story, so some chapters will be shorter, but expect dialogue bombs towards the end, you know, emotional stuff and plot related conversations, the norm.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Koopalings, Bowser, Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Peach, Cackletta, any of the Toads, however, I do own the soldiers and the green armoured general, but Nintendo owns everything else. **

**And without further ado, LET US BEGIN!**

_**Legend of the Koopalings: Torn Away: Chapter 25**_

* * *

_**Innermost Thoughts: Part 1**_

Lemmy lay there for many minutes after the enemy soldiers had left, silently sobbing in pain as the blood continued to flow from his arm, the wound still refusing to heal. He could only feel the burning pain, both in his arm, and in his soul. Not only had he failed to protect Peach, but he had allowed the enemy to kidnap Junior, something that he could not have expected. Even with the personal horrors going between the two, he was still Lemmy's youngest brother, and Lemmy had a duty.

He had failed to protect a sibling. He had failed to help Peach. He had failed to free Iggy from the hostage grip, but worst of all, he had failed himself, he had failed his expectations, always seeming to come up short when he's needed the most. To anybody else, this would not matter; they would just get up and carry on, trying to live with the guilt. But Lemmy was feeling it much worse... and it was obvious how he was dealing with it. He wanted to run, to leave everyone, let them be rid of the worthless Koopa Prince.

But then... how would Iggy feel? The only reason he did not run away at first chance was because of his brother, his best friend, and his partner, Iggy, needing him more than ever. Iggy had said it the year before when Lemmy was in hospital, and Lemmy could remember the memory fondly. It was one of his happier memories, despite it stemming from a horrible incident. Bowser had just asked him why he had tried to kill himself...

* * *

_"Lemmy, I need to ask you something," The father said, sitting down opposite Iggy. "I need you to tell me why you did what you did."_

_Lemmy looked at his father with a feared look, a shadow passing across his face as he remembered those moments where he had thought he had achieved peace. "I-I...I was alone-no hope of surviving, and I was let with my thoughts, and I've been growing closer to depression for years, and then Roy- he did that to me, and I couldn't feel pain. I could only feel at peace as I-I-I"_

_"Lemmy, I know, I understand," Bowser whispered, kissing his son on the forehead. "Now, I was lucky to have found you. Larry had seen Roy do this stuff and he got to me before Roy did. I managed to get to you just in time."_

_"A second later and you- and I would be alone," Iggy whimpered, a feeling of horror washing over the inventor. "You felt alone Lemmy, but without you, I feel alone."_

_And then Lemmy realized something. He had a reason to live, his reason, his way of being useful, was keeping Iggy from being alone. It was then that he had realized their twin bond ran deeper than that, and that there was something more. Lemmy smiled, and brought Iggy into another hug._

* * *

Iggy was something special. Despite having the social skills of a shy guy, he filled Lemmy's mind with happiness, and cast away the fear, the pain, the fury and the sorrow, leaving the joy inside, and they would be together until the end, until the bitter end. He couldn't help but smile as Iggy's happiness flooded his mind, and Lemmy began to calm down, the angry, confusing, hurtful thoughts washing away, to be replaced with the glee of having somebody in the world that cared.

The second oldest turned to his side, noticing the small pool of blood surrounding his arm. He couldn't even feel the pain, the gash seemingly relaxing, pulling Lemmy into a more tranquil state... just like that time the year before... when he cut himself to the brink of death. But this time he would be strong, and he would stay for Iggy's sake, and for the rest of their family. He couldn't stop until they had saved Junior, their father, and brought peace back to the lands. Only then could he truly be at peace...

Iggy had promised to him that, should anything happen, he was to be left behind, and whether Iggy would stay true to this, Lemmy did not know. Judging by Lemmy's own reactions, and the fact that he and Iggy were so similar, they would try to save the other. It was both comforting and worrying, knowing that Iggy would sacrifice himself for Lemmy, and that Lemmy would do the same for his brother... he only hoped it would not come to that.

Lemmy's sobbing began to subside, and when the pain in his arm began to calm, he slowly began to move his body upwards, using his good arm to push himself up, looking around at the carnage before him with a dizzy stare. The Throne Room was torn apart, curtains ripped, carpet stomped on, Peach's throne upturned... and there, lying next to the indestructible bouncy ball, lay his brother, knocked out by Lemmy's own attack.

This was another mental punch to Lemmy as he saw what his own attack had caused. What was meant to hit the enemies, had hit his own sibling. It made Lemmy sick to know that he was the one that had knocked out his brother. "I'm sorry, Iggy," Lemmy mumbled, dropping to his knees in front of Iggy. Lemmy used his good arm to attempt to shake the other Koopaling awake, calm tears dripping from his face. "Please... Iggy, wake up, please!?"

Lemmy continued to shake, and then, after a minute of non-stop shaking, Iggy's eyes began to flutter open, slightly cracked glasses blurring his vision. Iggy's first response to waking up was to grab at his sore and injured neck, and then check his front for bruises. Luckily, Iggy had less bruises than Lemmy, and as he turned to see Lemmy there, his entire appearance seemed to uplift, even the rainbow Mohawk lifting up. "Lemmy, you're okay..." Iggy coughed.

"Iggy...I'm so so sorry, the ball, I didn't kn-"

"Lemmy... it wasn't your fault. The general guy pushed me into it... I had no chance to protect myself," Iggy reassured, placing a shaky hand on Lemmy's shoulder, noticing how Lemmy's muscles were tensed in a worrying way. "Lemmy, what's happened? They didn't get Peach, did they?"

Lemmy could only nod in upset, looking at the throne, now lying on its side on the ground. "But they took more than just Peach..."

"What do you mean, Lemmy? Why are you so upset?"

"They took Junior."

* * *

Pain flowed through the sniper's body, Wendy O' Koopa trying to move the muscles in her arms, in her legs, anywhere. But she was weak, and she felt like she had fallen from the highest tower of Castle Koopa. She felt ready to fall asleep once more, except she was afraid, not wanting to take the risk of never waking up again. In reality, she was fine, having landed in tall grass that had broken her fall to make it far from lethal.

However, she was feeling more worse for wear, and it was scaring her. She wished she had one of her brothers nearby, but judging by her gut instinct, they had all been defeated too. She was hoping they would all be okay, and that the whole battle, the war, was just a dream, and that she would wake up in her pink blanket in her bedroom, ready to order some more servants around and maybe help Roy or Ludwig out. She could be helpful, sometimes.

But that was only wishful thinking, a dream beyond the comprehension of her mind, something so inconceivable that the mere thought of peace was confusing and disturbing enough. A week at war felt like months at war, and even if she could go back to the peaceful life they had all once had, it would be so different to what they used to have. Everyone had changed throughout the journey, throughout the war, and even the little things could make the whole difference.

Her attitude had changed completely. She had become more grateful, and yet, she had become more isolated from some of her brothers, like Roy, while bonding with many of the others, mainly Larry and Morton. Yet, she felt alone, alone in the battle, alone in her bed, alone from the rest of the world. She was a lone sniper, somebody who knew nothing of friendship, of compassion, of being nice. She used to be cold, ruthless, and downright rude, the perfect sniper in the minds of many.

But she wanted to change that. She wanted to not be alone, to not be the spoiled brat, to have somebody she could call a husband. A silly dream at her age, and yet, her father had thought of her marriage, of her perfect mate, for some time, and they had discussed it, and nobody came to mind. Which meant she was alone. It meant that nobody wanted her, and before, she couldn't have cared less, but now...now she needed somebody to support her, to help her through her tough times. She needed somebody to rely on when things got tough, or when tragedy struck.

Wendy was dwelling on this sad thoughts when she felt a small bit of excess energy reach her eyes. And then she heard a voice, the voice of somebody familiar, somebody who she had known all of her life. Her eyes opened, and there, sitting next to her, holding her hand inside of his, was Ludwig!

* * *

_Larry was running, running from the man in green, trying so much to escape the guns, to escape the foot, the pain that the general could cause. He ran through the streets, mind overthrown with panic as the side alleys began to close up around him. "Please, no! He hurts! He scares me! Let me go!"_

_His voice was small amongst the large ruins of the town, the sound of his small footsteps, followed by the pounds of the general behind him. He only wanted to escape the pain, to find his siblings, to find Morton, Ludwig, Lemmy and Iggy, anyone, and escape. He continued running through the darkened streets, a dark figure appearing to his left. "Wendy!?"_

_The second youngest ran towards his sister, hoping to get her to safety, when the laser flew past his head, and straight into Wendy's chest. Wendy looked at Larry in shock, her bow falling from her head, hitting the ground with a soft thump, eyes widened in pain and surprise. A tear fell from her eyes as she hit the ground, shell first, hole opened up through the right of her chest, opposite her heart. "WENDY!? NO!"_

_Larry stumbled towards Wendy, grabbing her body with his arms, pulling her up to face him. She looked pale, blood pouring from the laser wound, tears streaming down her face as she looked him in the eyes. "Why didn't you stop him Larry? Why didn't you tell me... Now I'm dying...now I'm...dead..." Wendy went limp at the word 'dead' leaving Larry in agonising pain. He let his own tears fall, cradling his sister's body for a moment, when suddenly, his sister just vanished, turning to dust in his hands. "W-wendy?"_

"_Larry! Help!" Another voice called out, causing Larry to look backwards, and there, in the arms of the general, was Morton Koopa Jr, restrained by the monster, gun pointed at his head. Morton trembled, sweat dripping from his face as his eyes turned to his brother for help. "Please, Larry! I don't want to die! HELP ME!"_

_Larry could only watch as the shot was fired, laser going straight through one side of Morton's head, out the other. His brother was released from the hostage grip, the general throwing the mess towards Larry. Morton's corpse landed in front of the youngest sibling, facing down so Larry could see the extent of the laser's damage. Blood dripped from the wound, entire face having been turned to mulch. Morton's facial features were unrecognisable, eyes just holes as Morton's hollowed head stared into Larry's eyes. "Morton...no, PLEASE NO! NO MORE! STOP! PLEASE!" Larry cried, the sense of guilt, trauma and fear evident in his voice's tone._

_The general just raised the gun towards Larry, and then fired. Larry didn't feel his body hit the ground._

Larry's eyes opened, cold sweat dripping down his face, fear covering his expression. And then reality sunk in, and Larry fell backwards, feeling a bed underneath him.

He cried.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Warning to a certain reviewer: The italics are purposely there. You know who you are ;)**

**Okay, so in this two part chapter, I am going through the Koopaling's true thoughts. Three down, and four to go. Enjoy guys, and remember to review. **

_**See you guys and gals later,**_

_**Cenobia100**_


	26. Innermost Thoughts: Part 2

**Author's Note**

**Hi there guys... I am so sorry I left for a month and a half/2 months... I lost my way a bit, but I have finally found the motivation to continue the series. However, I am currently studying for examinations, so chapters will probably be updated once a week for this particular story. This story needs a lot more detail and consideration than my others, so it is harder to write. **

**I hope those of you that stuck with me are still here to read more. This isn't a very spectacular chapter, and it may seem off since it has been a while since I had to write about these characters. Everything after Ludwig's part is actually new. I wrote Ludwig's thoughts before I took the 2 months break. **

**Also I am skipping Roy and Iggy's feelings on the events, since I want to explain them more thoroughly in another chapter. We still get Ludwig and Morton though ;)**

**Now for the important stuff. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Koopalings, Mario, Luigi, Peach, Bowser, Cackletta or any other characters from the Marioverse.**

**Without further ado, LET US BEGIN! (Missed saying that)**

* * *

**Legend of the Koopalings: Torn Away: Chapter 26**

* * *

_**Innermost Thoughts: Part 2**_

Ludwig's head throbbed with pain as his eyes awakened to the smell of smoke, fire, blood, and death. The oldest Koopaling shakily looked around at his surroundings, noting that he had fallen unconscious due to the different area. He seemed to be in a room, a small room, with one single bed, which he was on top of. The room was rather exquisite, compared to the scenery on the outside of the window nearby.

The landscape consisted of smoke, pillars of the dark substance, floating high into the sky, blotting out the sun, keeping the area in a constant darkness, while orange flames licked at the tops of the few buildings the Koopaling could see. The wooden structures were burning fiercely, while the more concrete places were charred more than anything else. All that could be heard from the outside were screams, cries and the sound of the roaring infernos, crackling and untamed.

Ludwig felt another sharp pain in his head, and went to move his claw to the source, but was surprised to be met with a bandage, well, a small piece of cloth that covered his forehead completely. It felt rather cool to the touch, until he brushed over the part of his cranium where he was injured. Burning hot pain replaced the cool sensation, and he heard himself yelp in pain, despite his mind telling him not to say anything.

Ludwig tried to remember what had happened, leaving the wound and the bandage, to touch his hair, checking to see if any of his blue hair was missing, burned off, or just gone in general. Luckily, his hair was fine, but then, as Ludwig began to remember what had happened, his eyes began to widen, and his breath bean to go faster. "Oh God, the others, I failed, they have to be okay."

He tried to move himself up, the pain in his head dulling as he began to place his clawed feet onto the floor. Luckily, he was only injured in the head, and other than his vision being slightly blurry, he was more than okay to move around. He used his tail to balance himself as he tried to regain his composure, before letting his mind drift off towards the fate of his siblings. Morton has gone back to Wendy at her outpost, last Ludwig had checked.

But whether Larry, Wendy, Iggy, Lemmy, Junior or Morton were safe, was his to guess. It was a hope to think that they had escaped unscathed, and by the looks of things, the enemy army had taken the capital, or at least, they had won the battle. But, Cackletta wanted the Koopalings, so why was it that he, and possibly his siblings, were still here? Ludwig pondered these questions as he opened the door of his room, pushing the door wide open so that he could step out.

He was instantly greeted by a Medic Toad who eyes him up and down with extreme focus, checking to see how fit Ludwig was to walk. "Ludwig Koopa, are you feeling okay? Any pains? Aches? Hallucinations?"

"Its Ludwig Von Koopa, and no, other than my head, I feel fine," Ludwig stated, pointing to the bandage around is head, looking at the Toad with a gaze that seemed to say, 'I'm fine, but I really don't have the time for this.' "Doctor, I need to see if my siblings are okay, I would never forgive myself if they were hurting and I wasn't there."

The Toad looked at Ludwig in the eyes, sighing before saying, "Fine, you may leave Ludwig Von Koopa, but you need to come back in an hour so we can change the bandage, or else it will become blood soaked, and then you would have a chance at getting disease." The Toad was about to walk away when he remembered something. "Oh, I need to give you some news on your siblings... Your brothers, all six of them survived the battle, except...Junior was taken, along with Princess Peach, and all of your other siblings except for Iggy and Lemmy were all placed in the row where your guest rooms are."

"What? Junior's been taken? All six brothers? Does that mean Roy-"

"Look, I'm just a Medic Toad, not an Information Toad, please, just go before I get annoyed," The Toad huffed, before turning to go to his other patients.

Ludwig walked out of the hospital area quickly, making sure not to catch the eye of the Medic Toad. He was in slight shock. Junior and Peach had both been taken, which was an obvious ploy to get all of the Koopalings to go to the Witch! It was rather clever, but what Cackletta stood to gain from it was a mystery to the genius. And then Roy must have made a quick reappearance, considering what the Medic Toad had said. If he remembered correctly, Lemmy and Iggy were placed in the Throne Room to protect the Princess. If Peach and Junior were taken, they must have gone through the two.

"What do I do?" Ludwig pondered, wondering what he should do first. All of his siblings needed him right now, but ultimately, he decided to check on Wendy first. She had been the sniper of the group, so to be taken out meant either falling from a high height, or she tried to protect one of the others. Plus, she was the only female dragon koopa left in known existence. "Damnit Wendy, you better be okay!"

He quickly made his way to the guest room row where his siblings, except for Iggy, Lemmy and Junior, gone for obvious reasons, were resting. He looked to the first door on his left, opening it to see Morton on his bed, sleeping, although tossing and turning with a slight fear. "Morton...be safe...for me...and for Larry..."

He closed the door quietly, not wanting to disturb his younger brother, moving onto the next door. He opened it, seeing Wendy laid down on the bed, tossing and turning in the same fashion as Morton. He quickly approached her bed, hoping she was okay, only to be greeted by her opening her eyes.

"Ludwig?"

* * *

What had happened? Had the battle been won? Where was he? The dark abyss before him seemed to stretch on forever, as he reached out to find the light that would bring him back to the world of the living. The darkness had engulfed him, and ensnared him, as he watched Larry being kicked around by that evil general. Had Larry escaped? Was he captured... or worse?

All of these questions whirled around Morton Koopa's mind as he tried to find his consciousness. The soldier with the gun had really done a number on his head, but his thoughts were not of the pain. They were of who was going through the pain. Was Larry injured, crying, dead? Was he not able to protect the one he cared about the most? Was this all just... Just for nothing?

No! He can't be dead! They all have to be alive! They were all alive when he had last seen them! He was sure about it! He pounded his claws against the air, feeling a slight ripple in the breeze that was hitting his face. He turned in the direction of the breeze, and there it was, the light that he was searching for. He would be able to get up, and see everybody, and help Larry, and the others.

He rushed towards the light, with all of his haste and speed, letting his body become one with the bright illuminations before him. His world swirled around him, and his breathing began to speed up. Everything seemed hazy, and he could feel sweat dripping down his face, as he opened his eyes, letting the room around him form in his vision. He gasped as he sat up, quickly looking around at where he was.

He was in one of the bedrooms of the castle, but the smell that hit him was not of Peach's gardens, but of smoke, fire, pain, blood, and suffering. The battle had been taken into the castle... Maybe they had lost... It was only then that he heard sniffling coming from nearby. It was a the sound of somebody who had cried for too long... Who had no more tears left to give.

He hopped out of the bed he was in, shakily moving his legs and arms, getting them used to movement. Surprisingly, he was not in much pain, except for a dull throbbing in his head, although Koopas did have advanced healing rates compared to most of the humans. He moved over to the door, and silently opened it. The sniffles died down as he stepped outside, so it was tougher to figure out which room they were coming from.

The sound of small talk filled the air, coming from a room to his right. It sounded like a female and a male. He put his ear to the door, and heard the hushed voices of Ludwig and Wendy. They were safe, that was good. He turned away, letting them have their moment in private. He heard the crying sound once more, and turned to his left.

The room to the left of his was the source of the crying, and as he opened the door, he peered into the dark room, making out the form of something in the corner. As his eyes adjusted, he saw the spiky blue hair that he recognised all too well. He quietly knocked on the door, and the crying seemed to stop abruptly.

And then the figure looked straight at him. It took Morton a second to realise how quickly the figure of Larry Koopa had moved, because one moment his brother was on the other side of the room, and the next, he was hugging Morton to death. Morton lowered his arms around his brother, pulling him into a hug, and they both stayed like that for a few moments, not sharing any words.

"Morton, is it really you?" He heard Larry blubber.

"Yeah, it's me. Hope I didn't worry you too much," Morton smiled, moving the two onto the bed where they could sit. "Is something wrong? I heard you crying..."

"Nightmare," Larry mumbled, looking up at him with his big eyes. "Wendy... Ludwig... You... Everyone was dead... That General killed everyone..."

"It's alright Larry, everything's fine now," Morton whispered, stroking Larry's head in a calming fashion, letting Larry hug him for all he was worth. "If it makes you feel any better, Ludwig and Wendy are okay, and talking in Wendy's room."

"That's good to know," Larry chuckled with a sob. He was at least, trying to calm himself down. "You know what happened?"

"Nope, I haven't seen Lemmy or Iggy though," Morton admitted, looking down slightly.

"That's okay, we're right here," A voice said, and the two turned to see their twin brothers in the doorway, clutching each other for support. Lemmy gave a weak smile, while Iggy was trying to lift his brother, who was having trouble walking. They both were. "But... We lost the battle..."

"No! What happened to Peach!?" Larry gasped, wiping a stray tear from his eye as Lemmy and Iggy sat down with them.

"They got Peach... and Junior," Lemmy whispered, looking away as Morton and Larry gasped once more. They sat there, momentarily shocked, Larry shaking his head with fear.

"No, no, no! They're using him as bait! We'll have to go find him!" The youngest whimpered, clutching onto Morton, who tried to comfort the blue haired Koopa.

"We'll figure that out when everybody's well. They won't hurt him, since that's all they have to bargain with us," Iggy reasoned, looking out of the window and into the town below. "We go when we can, and they will make sure we find them..."

Everybody was quiet at that moment. As their futures dawned on them, and the purpose they now had began to show... It terrified them all. They would be the ones to face Cackletta, and save the Kingdom. It was them that she was after... Not Mario, or Luigi. Them! And they would hopefully be ready...

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Sorry for the short-ish chapter, but it happens when you only just get back into writing a story. I hope you enjoyed. If I'm correct, we still have around 8 chapters left... Probably more... I always under-estimate. Okay then, please review, and I'll write the next chapter when I can.**

**Cenobia100**


End file.
